


Band of Brothers: Season One

by S_Wags



Series: Band of Brothers [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington Spies
Genre: American Revolution, Battle for Setauket, Big Brother!Ben, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Culper Ring, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Historical Inaccuracy, Kid Fic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, PTSD, Season One Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Wags/pseuds/S_Wags
Summary: Levi Tallmadge is an 11 yr old that enjoys causing trouble and mischief, his father constantly said he was too smart for his own good. That he needs to channel it more constructively. When the British come into Setauket, he is given a whole new host of ways to cause chaos. But then his brothers, Nathan and Caleb go to war and Nathan is killed...and things get more personal. When his big brother, Benjamin, recruits Abe to get information for Washington, Levi is eager to help. Whether Ben is on board or not.A story filled with secrets, manipulation, action, comedy, brotherly bonding, and found families.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge & Original Character(s), Caleb Brewster & Benjamin Tallmadge, Nathaniel Tallmadge/Zipporah Strong, Selah Strong/Anna Strong, Zipporah Strong & Original Character(s)
Series: Band of Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. The Surprise and the Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I've been working on for about a month, and I've fallen in love with it, and I've fallen in love with my OC, Levi. Its basically a retelling of the series, but inserting Levi, Ben Tallmadge's 11 yr old brother, and how his character would change the outcome of events.  
> I plan on going through the whole series, but I'm going back to school in the fall, so we'll see how it goes. I do have a majority of Season 1 written. Up to the Battle of Setauket, so 'Season One' as it were, is pretty much finished. Enjoy! and I hope you love Levi as much as I do! Don't be afraid to leave kudos and comments! I want to hear all the love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave COMMENTS, KUDOS, or BOOKMARKS!!
> 
> Revised 12/30/2020

_Having two older brothers is a healthy reminder that you're always closer to the bottom than you are to the top.-Andy Roddick  
_

_~August 6th, 1765~_

_Nathaniel Tallmadge anxiously waited outside his wife’s birthing room with his two sons, Samuel and Benjamin, his knee jiggling nervously up and down. This last pregnancy was not planned. It just happened. After Benjamin, Nathaniel and his wife, Susannah, tried many times for more children, and lost every single one. Two miscarried, one was still born. One only survived an hour after birth, which was probably the worst. It was devastating. For himself, for Susannah, and for the boys.The doctor determined that her womb was most likely too old and withered to carry a child to term. The knowledge left them heartbroken. Susannah was so hoping for a girl. So to discover she was pregnant, let alone carry the child to a full term, was a surprise and a miracle. Boy or girl, at this point, Nathaniel just wanted it to be healthy.  
_

_After hours upon hours of waiting and listening to the screaming coming from the birthing room, the screams were suddenly cut off. It was so quiet, they could almost hear the silence. It pressed in around them. After a moment, a loud shrill, healthy cry split the air. Relief flooded through Nathaniel as both Samuel’s and Benjamin’s heads whip around to look at their father, big grins on their faces. Another few moments before the shrill crying died away, and the door opened to reveal a midwife carrying a small bundle._

_“Reverend Tallmadge, would you like to meet your son?” Nathaniel jumped to his feet, and walked hesitantly up to the midwife. Every time he became a father was just as exciting and nerve-wracking as the first time. He looked down at the innocent little bundle, and gently coaxed the baby into his arms._

_“Welcome to the world, little man,” Nathaniel murmured to the baby quietly, brushing one finger tenderly along the baby’s smooth cheek. The chubby cheeked, little newborn just snuggled further into the warm cotton blanket. He then looked up at the midwife expectantly. “My wife?”_

_The midwife gave him a small, sad shake of her head. Grief instantly gripped his heart. Both him and Susannah knew the likelihood of her surviving the birth was rather low, but he prayed. Gosh, did he pray. The midwife stepped forward and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before turning around and going back into the room, shutting the door behind her. Nathaniel turned around to where his two older sons were waiting expectantly._

_“Boys, meet your new baby brother. Levi.”_

~Autumn 1776~

Levi crept through town, past the shops, inns, and schoolhouse. The knife in his pocket rubbed against his leg and he had a loop of hempen rope tossed over his shoulder, his bare feet padding quietly on the dirt road. He slipped silently through the front door into the Strong Tavern behind Abraham Woodhull, just as the door was snapping closed. The British Redcoat patrons were noisy, rambunctious, and drunk, and Selah was in the middle of a tense conversation with Abraham, so no one took notice of the tall eleven-yr-old boy.

Levi dropped to the sticky, dirty floor and crawled between the chair legs, table legs and redcoat legs until he was under the busiest and rowdiest table. His face scrunched up in disgust as his hand landed in large puddle mixture of urine and ale. Shaking the wetness from his hand, he pulled the hemp rope off his shoulder and cut off a three foot length of rope. He tied one end around Captain Joyce’s left leg and the other end around his right leg. Then trying to avoid more nastiness on the floor, he moved to the next redcoat and tied his legs together. Levi was just finishing the fourth redcoat when John Robeson, the sniveling weasel, stood up on his chair in the middle of the tavern and started quoting the Royal Gazette, which was insulting George Washington and his wife. That’s when everything went hell.

Selah Strong started yelling at Robeson, asking him to leave the tavern. Threats were thrown back and back, and suddenly Robeson was shoved backwards and spilled his ale right on Captain Joyce. Captain Joyce lunged upright, grabbing the front of Selah’s coat. Selah gave him a great shove backwards, his drunkenness and tied feet causing him to trip and stumble into the table, his hand landing right on his broken ale glass, cutting his hand. Blood streamed from the cut instantly. Joyce lunged once again at Selah with an angry howl, shoving him to the floor. At this point Abraham started to intervene, grabbing a cloth and attempting to help clean the ale off Joyce's coat.

The redcoats immediately scrambled to their feet, pulling their sabers from their sheathes, only to instantly trip and stumble into each other and into tables when they attempted to take a step. The tables were jostled, ale was sloshed from the mugs on the tables, spilling onto the floor. Levi snickered as he watched the redcoats trip over their own feet, and on the the liquid that now covered the floor. Suddenly, Levi was yanked into air by the scruff of his shirt.

“Oi!” He yelped loudly.

Levi looked up to see Lt. Simcoe had one hand holding him by the scruff, and other was pointing his pistol at the back of Abraham’s head, who froze in the middle of trying to take Joyce’s coat off.

“Release the Captain, please.” Abraham released Joyce, who in turn spun around and punched him directly in the stomach. Levi cringed, gut punches hurt. Abraham went straight to the ground, and the redcoats shucking the hemp rope ties, started punching and kicking him as he curled in on himself. It physically hurt to watch. Levi struggled in Simcoe’s grip, desperate to go to Abraham’s aid.

Suddenly, the tavern door slammed opened and everyone instantly froze. Major Hewlett stood in the doorway. He looked from Abe and Selah bruised and beaten on the ground, to Captain Joyce with his cut and bloody hand, to Lt. Simcoe with a pistol in one hand and Levi struggling a foot of the ground in his other hand.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Hewlett's inquiry was met with silence and sheepish looks. “Someone take Mr. Woodhull and Mr. Strong to the cells. Captain Joyce, Lt. Simcoe, follow me. Bring Mr. Tallmadge with you.”

Levi was roughly dragged, kicking and screaming the whole time, after Hewlett and Joyce by Simcoe up to his father’s old church, which now served as a garrison and housed Hewlett’s desk and several horses. Simcoe shoved Levi through the doorway, as Hewlett sat down at his desk. Levi landed on the wooden floor of church with a loud thud. 

“Lt. Simcoe, can you please go get Reverend Tallmadge while I discuss Captain Joyce’s punishment with him?” Levi's head snapped up from his spot on the ground, the blood draining from his face. 

“With pleasure, sir,” Simcoe bowed, and exited the parish.

“Mr. Tallmadge, if you can please just sit there until your father arrives, I would be very grateful,” Hewlett asked Levi nicely, as Levi stood up and brushed off his knees. 

“Yes, sir,” Levi responded unhappily as he sat down. He zoned out as Hewlett discussed court martial with Captain Joyce. He didn't need to know that boring shite. Once Joyce was dismissed, the magistrate entered, barely sparing a glance at Levi before turning to Hewlett. Levi was quickly distracted from their conversation by his father entering the church.

“Oh, shite,” Levi muttered, avoiding making any eye contact with his Dad. 

“Good gracious, Levi, what have you done now?” Nathaniel Tallmadge sighed, exhaustively. 

"Why do you always assume I did something? Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was the British invaders," Levi asked, looking up at his father, the picture of innocence.

“Levi was at the Strong Tavern, where he tied four soldiers’ legs together with rope,” Hewlett explained to the former pastor. A small smirk spread across Levi’s face, as Reverend Tallmadge rubbed his head in exasperation.

“Now the question is,” Hewlett continued, standing up, “is if you just thought you were being funny, or if you were abetting in the altercation that took place between Mr. Woodhull, Mr. Strong and Captain Joyce?” Levi’s head snapped up at Major Hewlett's accusation. 

“I had nothing to do with Captain Joyce’s fight! Honest!” Levi yelled earnestly. The magistrate stepped in front of Levi.

“Young man, tell me true, did you conspire against Captain Joyce with Selah Strong and Abraham?”

“No, no! I was….just mucking around,” Levi said, shaking his head vigorously.

“Levi! I have told you a dozen times not to play gags on the redcoats,” His father reprimanded, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, well, you tell me to do a lot of things a lot of times, doesn't mean I do them," Levi shrugged, nonchalantely.

“The question now is an adequate punishment for this reoccurring problem,” Hewlett mused, tapping his quill against the desk thoughtfully. 

“I believe I have a solution. Not so much a punishment as a way to keep him out of trouble. He can be your valet,” the magistrate proposed.

“What?”Levi and his father exclaimed at the same time.

“My valet…yes, that could work,” Hewlett said thoughtfully. Nodding, he said, “ yes, I will arrange for a uniform. You start tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”

Both Levi and his father were taken aback by the abrupt end to the conversation and the decision made for them.

“Come, Levi,” Reverend Tallmadge said, standing up, he grabbed his son’s shoulder and steered him out of the church. They walked in tense silence for several moments, until the church and town was at their backs.

“Father, do I truly have to work as Major Hewlett’s valet?” Levi asked quietly, a tense bubble in his stomach.

“It would appear you do not have much choice in the matter,” Reverend Tallmadge pulled Levi to a stop. “Levi, I have repeatedly told you there are consequences for your sins, and you have to take responsibility for those consequences.”

Levi scoffed. “Sins? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“I know myself and your brothers never hid our position in this war, and we suffered for it, but this….arrogance of yours is going to get you in trouble. If not with the redcoats, then with your soul. I do not want to see you go to hell.”

“Then I will be in good company. According to the Bible, everyone sins, constantly. Everyone is going hell.”

“Good Lord, where did I go wrong with you?" Nathaniel sighed exasperatedly, running a hand down his face. "Levi, just promise me you will be good, listen to Major Hewlett and keep your patriotism quiet. I do not need to see you up on the gallows.”

Levi sighed. “Aye, Father. I will.”


	2. Beginning of the Culper Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day as Hewlett's valet goes a little something like this: Captain Joyce turns up dead, Abraham is accused of murder, and Benjamin recruited Abraham to spy on his Loyalist neighbors. And Levi recruits himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 2! I have 16 chapters written, which is almost this entire first story, so I'm hoping to get it pumped out quickly. Just double checking flow, grammar, all that jazz. As you might have figured, as a retelling, there will be alot of straight from the script material, but alot of original content worked in as well. Enjoy! Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Revised 1/3/2021

__

_“Spies are, by nature and necessity, pathological liars who strive to make their endgames justify their meanness.” ― Stewart Stafford_

_~1769~_

_Benjamin double and triple checked his luggage one last time, ensuring that he had everything he needed for Yale. If he forgot something, there was no coming back for it. Looking around his empty room, he nodded and buckled his leather travel bags. Now satisfied, he hefted the bags up and carried them out to the carriage waiting in the front yard._

_“Can’t I go too?” Levi cried, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks, as he followed his big brother out to the carriage. Ben let out a sad sigh as he hefted his bags into the back of the carriage.  
_

_“Sorry, squirt,” Benjamin responded, crouching down so he was eye to eye with the three-year-old. “I have to go to school and learn big boy things.”_

_“But I’m a big boy!” The toddler pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and quivering slightly.  
_

_“Yes, you are. But you are big boy that needs to stay here and take care of Papa while me and Samuel are gone. Can you do that for me?”_

_“…Aye,” Levi snuffled, as his father came out and picked him up. Reverend Tallmadge gave his older son a tight hug._

_“Have a good trip. Enjoy school. Study hard. Stay safe,” the man told his middle son, as the youngest cuddled tightly into his shoulder, causing the hug to be slightly awkward.  
_

_“I will, Father,” Benjamin said, hugging back tightly, the three year old Levi wedged between them. He then leaned forward and gave Levi a big kiss and hug. “Be good, squirt. Don’t cause trouble.”_

_Levi started crying with renewed vigor as Benjamin climbed into the carriage, hiding his face in his father's shoulder. Benjamin waved at them as the carriage rolled down the dirt path, Levi’s sobs growing fainter and fainter._

~1776~

Levi made his way reluctantly to the garrison early the next morning. Major Hewlett was already seated behind his desk in the church-slash-garrison-slash-stable when he arrived. Hewlett presented Levi with his uniform, a red and white jacket with white breeches and stockings. Levi struggled not to scrunch up his face in disgust at all the red. Red like blood. Red like traitors. He slowly and reluctantly changed into his redcoat uniform, hating the feeling of the blood-red coat slipping over his shoulders. He found out from Hewlett that over night, Abraham and Selah were released from the cells, with Selah being sent to the Jersey. The very thought of Selah on that terrible prison ship gave Levi a sick, heavy feeling in his gut. After he was dressed, he was quickly put to work. Hewlett started him on simple tasks, such as running errands, cleaning the horses hooves and picking up their dung, and brushing their manes and coats. By late morning, Levi was in the middle of brushing one of the horses, which was surprisingly relaxing, when three redcoats ran through the church doorway.

“Major Hewlett! Major Hewlett! Captain Joyce! He’s dead!” Major Hewlett sprang to his feet in shock. 

“What? How? Where?” 

“Slit throat, in a field on the edge of town,” one of the men told him breathlessly. 

“Take me to the body,” Hewlett said instantly, gesturing outside and following the soldiers out of the parish, with Levi following at their heels. After all, they didn't say he _couldn't_ go. They walked quickly through Setauket, the townspeople oblivious to the commotion as they went about their daily tasks. As the Hewlett and the soldiers, and Levi, came out the other side of Setauket, they came to the edge of a farmer’s field. Captain Joyce laid on the ground, his clothes covered in brown blood and his throat slit ear to ear. Levi's nose scrunched up at the smell of Joyce's corpse. 

“Two of you take care of his body. Captain Appleton, find me Abraham Woodhull,” Hewlett ordered before turning and heading back to the church. 

“Major Hewlett…sir, you don’t honestly believe Abe killed Joyce, do you?” Levi asked hesitantly, as he followed Hewlett back to the church, having to jog to keep up.

“Abraham gets in a fight with Captain Joyce, and shortly after being released from the cells, Joyce turns up dead. Abraham Woodhull is the lead suspect,” Hewlett explained. And admittingly, it didn’t look good for Abraham. Which got even worse, when Abraham couldn’t be found.

The redcoats searched Setauket high and low for Abraham, with Lt. Simcoe leading the search party, to no avail. Abraham finally stumbled back into town nearly a day and half later, soaking wet and a deep cut in his forehead.

“We found him wandering. Looks like he’s been in a fight,” Lt. Simcoe stated from his spot along the wall of the church, as two soldiers dragged Abraham through the doorway.

“Abraham, where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you,” the magistrate questioned brusquely, only to be cut off by Lt. Simcoe, who in turn was cut off by Hewlett.

“We’ll ask the questions, Judge—“ 

“I’ll ask the questions. Captain Joyce was found murdered this Tuesday morning, and you’ve been missing since…” Hewlett paused, attempting to think back when Abraham was last seen. Levi stayed by his spot next to his favorite bay mare, brushing her gently and watching the whole interaction. 

“Since Monday evening, when he was released,” Lt. Simcoe filled in the blank for Hewlett.

“Captain Joyce is dead?” Abraham asked breathlessly, looking to each of them in turn.

“Where were you?” Hewlett asked point blank. Levi watched Abraham closely, eyeing his minute expressions.

“I was with the enemy, sir,” Abraham answered. Levi tensed, listening intently to his answer. “I set out early Tuesday with a cargo of cabbage from my field. My aim was to barter on the London trade. And I did so for 12 pounds sterling and a bundle of silk. On my return home that night, I was overtaken by a brig sloop just off the coast. The crew claimed that I’d defied the authority of Congress and their justice was to rob me and beat me and throw me overboard, sir.”

“It seems they robbed you of any proof of your tragic tale,” commented Lt. Simcoe. At that, Abraham pulled out the bundle of silk, causing Levi to narrow his eyes suspiciously. If they found the money, they definitely would have found a bolt of silk.

“I concealed it before they boarded my scow. The money they took.”

“Damn bloody fool!” The magistrate exclaimed, stepping forward and snatching the silk. “Give in to greed and deserved what you got!” Richard Woodhull slapped Abraham across the shoulder with the silk. 

At that moment, a redcoat strode into the parish and right up to Major Hewlett, round message in hand.

“Sir, marked dispatch just arrived for you.” Hewlett nodded at the messenger in thanks, taking the message. 

“Did you note the identity of the assailants?” Hewlett asked as he opened the message. Levi eyed the message with interest, even as he kept quiet beside the horses. Abraham started to answer before being cut off by Hewlett. “Smuggling is a crime, and you will answer for it, but more pressing are the activities of these privateers.”

Major Hewlett went quiet as the magistrate leaned down and whispered in his ear. Levi attempted to inch closer, but he couldn’t make out anything being said.

“Yes, return to your home, see to your family, and then report to your father’s at 7:00, and there we’ll discuss names and other details. Captain, escort Mr. Woodhull from the fort. Unmolested.”

Levi quietly followed Lt. Simcoe and Captain Appleton as they roughly tossed Abraham out of the garrison. He quickly caught up to Abe and pulled him to a stop.

“What, Levi?” Abe asked, irritated. 

“Abe, I maybe cocky, arrogant, reckless, and aye, rebellious. But I am not stupid. Unlike those *blunderbusses inside. And I know that it’s nearly impossible to conceal a bolt of silk on a whaleboat, and no robber would take 12 pounds but leave the silk. So who were you meeting with?” Levi said, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

Abraham gave a quick glance around, ensuring they were alone and not within earshot of any redcoats, before grabbing Levi’s arm and dragging him even farther away from the garrison.

“I was with the enemy. I saw Caleb. And Ben,” He told Levi. A big grin split across Levi's face. 

“You saw Benny?” Levi asked excitedly. “Is he ok?”

“He’s fine. He…” Abraham hesitated, unsure how much to tell Levi. “He requested that I use my position here in Setauket to gain information on the British.”

“He wants you to spy?” Levi looked up at him, jumping in excitement. “I want to help!”

“What? No! Absolutely not. Ben would never allow it. He would kill me.”

“Come on, Abe, no one is in a better position than me. I’m Hewlett’s valet, I have access to information other people don’t. Also, I’m eleven. No one will suspect me.” Levi started to walk back before Abraham could respond. After several steps, he turned back to say one more thing, a cocky grin crossing his face. “And let’s be honest, Abe, I’m going to do it whether you or Benny like it or not.”

Levi reentered the church to find the magistrate gone and Hewlett reading the message he received from the courier. The message was laid out on the table and on top of the parchment paper, was a metal sheet with small rectangles cut out of it.

“What’s that?” Levi asked, intrigued.

“It’s called a Cardan Grille, a form of encryption. The author of a message writes a hidden message within the letter, but it can only be seen if both parties, the author and the recipient, have the same Cardan Grille. See?” Hewlett explained, eager to impart knowledge on the youth. He raised the letter, showing Levi the grille and message underneath. _Rebels, safe, house, connect, cut,_ and _harbor_ were clearly visible. A heavy rock dropped into Levi’s stomach.

“That’s useful,” Levi mused thoughtfully, thinking over the code words. The afternoon continued on like that, with Hewlett reading and responding to correspondence, and Levi asking questions every now and then as he brushed the horses or shined boots, occasionally running errands. As evening neared, Hewlett bundled up all his correspondence, Cardan Grille, and stood up.

“We should get back to White Hall before we are late for dinner. Come, Levi,” Hewlett ordered. They quickly made their way back to White Hall as the setting sun turned the sky all shades of reds and oranges. Abraham was already there and sitting awkwardly with his father when they arrived.

“Levi, take these up to my room for me, and then you’re dismissed for the day,” Hewlett said, handing Levi the bundle of correspondence.

“Yes, sir,” Levi nodded as he took the correspondence and Cardan grille from him and headed up the stairs. When he got to Hewlett’s room, he quickly shut the door behind him. He quickly scanned through the letters to see if there was anything of import, only finding one intercepted letter from Major General William Heath to George Washington, discussing Howe making a headquarters on Long Island at Whitestone. He quickly folded it up and slipped it in his pocket. He then grabbed a blank parchment sheet, quill and the Cardan Grille. Placing the Cardan Grille on the blank sheet, he quickly copied the rectangular holes, blew on the ink to dry it and slipped it in his pocket with other piece of intelligence. He placed everything back in its proper spot, and left the room. Then Levi quietly slipped out of White Hall and headed home to his father and his own dinner. The question now, was how to get the information to Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blunderbusses-colonial slang for a stupid, ignorant person. 
> 
> The letter between General Heath and George Washington is a real letter. If you would like to check it out:  
> https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Washington/03-06-02-0189


	3. Meeting With Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna hangs a petticoat, Abe and Levi have information for Caleb, and Ben returns home to see talk to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave KUDOS and/or COMMENTS. Authors need comments to live.
> 
> REVISED 1/4/2021

__

_A brother shares childhood memories and grown-up dreams.-Unknown_ **  
**

Early the next morning, Levi was making his way through town, past the shops, tavern, and schoolhouse-turned-magazine when he noticed Anna at her laundry line, digging through her laundry basket, tossing all the red coats, clean white breeches and stockings on the grass. He slowed to a stop to watch her, intrigued. She pulled out a long black petticoat and hung it up on the line, then dug through the laundry basket again, tossing more clothes out on the grass. Finding one-two-three-four white washcloths, she hung them up on the line side by side, creating a row of four washcloths and the petticoat at the end. She stepped back to admire her work. Levi arched an eyebrow, curiously. 

“Well that’s not normal,” Levi commented to himself, his head cocked quizzically. Anna had clearly been looking specifically for the black petticoat, and white washcloths, for a specific reason. Both garments were incredibly visible from a distance, from across the bay. Levi's eyes flicked from the laundry line, to the beach, and out across the Sound to the all the little inlets and bays that speckled the coast. A signal? It was a signal. Abraham.

If Abraham was using Anna as a signal, then Abraham had to be around somewhere. So Levi headed to the town square and waited for Abraham to show up. No matter where he was going, he had to go through the town square. After waiting for nearly fifteen minutes, he noticed Abraham quietly skulk through the town square and out of town again, headed towards the woods surrounding Conscience Bay. He was trying to be subtle and sneaking, but in actuality, Abraham was being incredibly obvious. Levi quietly followed Abraham, keeping to the shadows and careful not to snap any twigs.

By the time, Levi caught up to the farmer, Abraham was pinned against beached whaleboat by Caleb Brewster, who was pressing a small knife into Abraham's neck. 

“Quicker this time, huh?” Caleb smirked, lowering his blade.

“Jesus, Caleb! What are you doing here?” Abraham asked in shocked confusion. Unable to contain his joy at seeing his long time uncle figure, Levi instantly ran forward with a huge smile on his face.

“Caleb!!” Both Caleb and Abraham turned in time for Levi to slam into Caleb, arms wrapped around his torso.

“Levi? What are you doing here?” Abraham asked, unhappy at the sight of the 11 year old.

“Hey, squirt!” Caleb said, hugging Levi tightly. “What’s with the red coat?”

“I’m Major Hewlett’s valet. Punishment for mucking with the red coats one too many times,” Levi explained, finally releasing Caleb, a big grin on his face.

“Can we focus here? What of Ben? Ben Tallmadge, his brother, did he catch you?” Abraham asked urgently, slightly annoyed. “Did he find you?”

“He didn’t find me. We found you, and so did Levi, apparently,” Caleb said, giving Abraham a hard shove, causing Abe to stumble back several feet.

“You’re the courier?” He asked, still confused, as he regained his feet. 

“Of course he is, genius, who else would it be?” Levi replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, smile on his face. 

“See, he’s got it,” Caleb said, giving Levi a fond pat on the back.

“But….back at Frog’s Point…”Abraham stammered, still trying to connect the dots. Levi rolled his eyes. It really wasn’t that complicated. Caleb and Ben were best friends, of course they were working together. And Abraham grew up with them, it made complete sense to pull him into the mix. It made it safe, secure and most importantly, trustworthy. 

“Yeah, that was the first interview. The second was with Ben. You passed muster when you refused to give up my name,” Caleb paused a moment and smiled fondly at Abraham. “Just want you to know I was very touched by that.”

“You set me up?” Abraham realized, the candle flame in his brain flickering, his face snapping up to look up at Caleb. Abraham reared back and nailed Caleb in the jaw with a right hook. “You bastard!”

With a sigh, Levi hopped up on the edge of the whaleboat and waited and watched as the two old friends tussled in the dirt and leaves. They were of same height, but where Abraham was lean and lanky, Caleb was short and stocky so Caleb easily gained the upper hand. Caleb pulled Abraham up by his shirt, so they were nose to nose.

“I’m Second Company, Fourth Battalion, New York Regiment, all right? I’m assigned to Captain Tallmadge for special detail. Anything you give me goes straight to Ben.”

“Who else knows my name?” Abraham asked urgently. 

“No one.” Levi hopped off the whaleboat and walked up next to Caleb, facing Abraham.

“Abe, this is Benny we’re talking about. Do you really think he’d tell someone?” Abraham stood there silently, indecision marring his face.

“No one knows your name, Woody. Hers, either,” Caleb reassured. ‘Her’ meaning Anna. “Now she put a petticoat on that line for a reason. I think you know something, Abe. I think you want to tell me.”

Caleb took several steps closer to Abraham, grabbing him by the neck so he was looking directly at Caleb’s face.

“You get a taste for boiling these lobsters, and you’ll want more," Caleb told him quietly, still holding Abraham close.

"Caleb's right, Abe. It's an addiction. I've been taking chunks outta them for months. Once you start, you can't stop," Levi smirked from where he stood to the side, arms crossed.

"See, even the kid knows. Once I pass this up the ladder, they’ll want more. Washington’s been trying to get a man inside the city since Howe took it over,” Caleb insisted, nodding his head slightly to Levi. 

“Well, he’ll have to find someone else, then, won’t he?” Abraham said brusquely, shoving Caleb off. Levi looked from one to the other and back again. “This was a onetime deal for me.”

“Just like the last one?” Caleb fired back, nonplussed. “Are you going to tell me what you know or not?”

Abraham deeply sighed, resigned. “The British know about the Meigs Harbor safe house and plan to ambush it.”  
“Oh, shite. Ben needs to hear this,” Caleb responded, his face paling, as sense of urgency came over him. "You might have just saved our asses, Woody." 

“Hold on, Caleb. There’s a catch,” Abraham said, hesitating slightly. “Lt. Simcoe. Make sure he doesn’t come back. Many of the women have been having problems with him.” Caleb stared at Abraham intently for several moments before nodding. 

“Aye. We’ll take care of him,” Caleb reassured, his face and voice going soft, giving Abe a fond clap on the shoulder.

“As fun as this has been, I did not just come to say hello. I have some information of my own,” Levi said, stepping forward, digging through his pockets.

“You what?” Abraham looked incredulously at him.

“Shush. Ok, Caleb, this is an intercepted letter dated earlier this month, to George Washington. Contents saying that Howe has made his headquarters on Long Island, not York City,” Levi explained, handing over the letter. Caleb scanned the letter, then glanced up at him, shocked. “This is an outline to a Cardan Grille, an encryption device used by the British. This specific Cardan Grille is the same kind used by British head of intelligence Major John Andre.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Caleb exclaimed, taking the piece of paper from Levi, who was smirking smugly up at him. “How’d you even get this?”

“Major Hewlett has me put away his correspondence. So what if my eyes wander a little bit?” Levi shrugged casually, the smirk still plastered on his face. 

“You could get caught!” Abraham exclaimed angrily. "You could blow everything, endanger all of us." 

“But I won't. And if I do get caught, then I just give big puppy dog eyes, a pout, and say ‘I was just curious,’” Levi told them, as his stuck out a quivering bottom lip and widened his big blue eyes. Caleb had to physically hold back a laugh. Abraham opened his mouth to argue back, but was cut off by Caleb.

“You two will have to continue this without me. I have to get these back to Ben. This is gold. Ben is going to love this,” he said as he stuffed the papers in his jacket.

Levi leapt forward and gave Caleb another big hug. “Tell Benny I say Hi.”

“I will, squirt.” Caleb ruffled his hair before stepping into the whaleboat. He pushed the whaleboat out into the water, and with one last wave at Abraham and Levi, Caleb sailed off across the Sound.

* * *

Caleb easily spotted Ben in the crowded camp, sitting on stool wedged between a tree and a tent, trying to shave in a small mirror. Caleb walked up behind him, shoving the several pieces of intelligence in front of his face.

“Ready to be happy?” Ben pulled the paper from his hand, a big smile on his face, and gave Caleb a tight hug. Ben quickly scanned through the paper detailing Abraham’s intelligence, then moved onto the intercepted letter for Washington, his smile getting larger the more he read. When he got to the last piece of paper, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s this?” He asked, his eyes flickering from the paper up to Caleb and back. 

“That is a Cardan Grille, used for encryption by Major John Andre,” Caleb answered with a smile. Ben’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How the hell did Abe get these?” The smile fell from Caleb’s face, and he suddenly got nervous.

“Uh…yea, about that. Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?” Ben got even more confused as he dragged Caleb into his tent.

“Ok, what?” He turned to face Caleb, shaving cream still on his face. 

“Abe didn’t get me the letter or the Grille," Caleb told him, fidgeting where he stood in the tiny tent. "It was Levi.”

“Levi?! How? And how did he even know?” Ben said, confused and incredulous.

“He somehow found out that we contacted Abe. He’s a valet for Major Hewlett, so he has access to correspondence and information. He wants to help,” Caleb explained.

“No, absolutely not! He’s just a boy. It’s too dangerous.”

“Try telling him that,” Caleb shrugged. Ben paused a moment.

“Alright, I will. We’re going to Setauket.”

* * *

Ben and Caleb crept along the outskirts of Setauket, through the bushes and trees, the cover of darkness and their civilian clothes protecting them from any prying eyes.

“Are you sure about this, Tall-boy? Levi is as stubborn as you, at the best of times. And he does have access to people and information,” Caleb whispered up to Ben, from where he crouched in the dark behind him.

“I have to at least try. This isn’t something a boy should be involved in,” Ben replied as he crept closer to his childhood home, a quaint saltbox on the edge of Setauket.

“Are we going to say hi to your father while we’re here?”

“If he is awake. I don’t want to disturb him if he’s already asleep. He needs his rest,” Ben said, as he quietly opened the front door. As they crept through the dark foyer, past the study, and up the creaky stairs, Reverend Tallmadge was nowhere to be seen. Clearly, he had gone to bed. Ben and Caleb crept across the hall, avoiding the creaky board, to Ben’s old bedroom which now occupied Levi. Ben and Caleb snuck through the bedroom door, silent as church mice. Levi laid fast asleep in the overly large bed, his hair out of its normal braid and tousled around his head on the pillow. Ben crept up to the edge of the bed, Caleb crouched silently behind him. Ben quickly placed a hand over Levi’s mouth. Levi’s eyes shot open, fear and shock clearly visible in his bright blue orbs. His eyes quickly roamed the room before zeroing in on Ben’s face.

“Hey, squirt,” Ben whispered, lowering his hand. Fear and shock was replaced with happiness and excitement.

“Benny!” Levi bolted out of bed, throwing his arms around Ben’s neck and hugging him tightly. Ben grimaced slightly, as Levi slammed into his wounded shoulder.“What are you doing here? Did Caleb get you the information?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Ben said, pulling back to look at Levi in the face. “I don’t want you spying.”

“What? Why not? I can get you good information,” Levi told him earnestly. 

“Levi, no,” Ben said, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking directly at him. “You are just a boy. This is men’s work. Adult’s work. If you were five or six years older, aye. I wouldn’t argue. But it’s too dangerous, and you’re too young.”

“But don’t you see? That’s why I’m perfect! No one would suspect that a boy my age would be spying for the Continentals. And I’m Hewlett’s valet, I have access to everything. His correspondence, supply information, troop numbers. And for some reason, Hewlett trusts me. Sees me as some kind of prade..prote…what’s the word?”

“Protégé,” Caleb answered, with a small smile.

“Aye, that.”

“You have to admit, Tall-boy, it sounds like a pretty good deal. It could work,” Caleb whispered from his spot at the end of the bed. Ben looked from Levi to Caleb and back again. Then he gave a deep sigh.

“I can see when I’m out voted. Fine. You win. But if it gets too dangerous or you get in over your head, you tell me, understand? And I’ll come running.” Ben said firmly, looking right at Levi, knowing full well that would never happen.

“Deal. Understood.”

“Alright, back to bed with you,” Ben said, pulling back the covers. Levi quickly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Ben leaned forward and gave Levi a quick kiss on his forehead. “Sleep tight, squirt. Be good for Father.”

“I will,” Levi murmured, already nodding off to sleep. With that, Caleb and Ben silently crept back out of the house, through the darkness and out of Setauket.


	4. Kids Being Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Simcoe is missing after the ambush in CT, Robert Rogers visits Setauket, Levi has some time to just be a kid at the Guy Fawkes Bonfire Night, and the Tallmadge family find out some unfortunate news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted!! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave KUDOS and COMMENTS, I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy!  
> REVISED 1/6/2021

__

_While we try to teach our children all about life, Our children teach us what life is all about. -Angela Schwindt_

News of the ambush on the redcoats at a rebel safe house in Connecticut spread through Setauket like wild fire. Nineteen redcoats were dead and Lt. Simcoe, now Captain, was missing. However, gossip took a backseat as the citizens of Setauket were busy preparing for the annual Guy Fawkes Bonfire Night. Due to the holiday, Levi only had to work a half day, getting the evening off so he could attend the bonfire.

As Levi was worked his morning shift, attending to Hewlett at the church, he listened to the magistrate try and convince the Major that Anna Strong killed Captain Joyce.

“Now if the prospect of a lone woman overcoming a Royal officer is too much, then I surmise she could have hired a cut throat from some nearby port to do the deed,” the magistrate theorized. Levi scoffed loudly from his spot along the wall, shining shoes. “Do you have something to say, boy?”

“Aye. That sounds like a load of cow bunk,” Levi replied bluntly, stifling a laugh. “The odds of her overpowering an armed officer is highly unlikely, and Mrs. Strong isn’t the type of person to hire someone else to do her dirty work. And if _I_ can figure that out, then a jury can.”

“Levi, enough,” Hewlett ordered sternly, then turned to the magistrate. “The matter of Captain Joyce’s death will be addressed, but my priority now is to secure this garrison. This loss has made us vulnerable to attack.” He turned back to scribbling on the papers on the desk before.

They were interrupted by a soldier striding into the room, announcing the arrival of a Major Robert Rogers of New York. The man that strutted through the door was clothed in green, gray and black, a gray beret, and scruffy, unkempt beard.

“That is a letter of introduction from your friend, John Andre,” Rogers greeted, as the British Regular handed Hewlett a letter.

“Well the famed Robert Rogers needs no introduction,” Hewlett schmoozed, with a smile. “Welcome to Setauket, sir. This man here is our local magistrate, Richard Woodhull, and my valet, Levi Tallmadge.”

“Major, it’s an honor,” Richard greeted smoothly with a nod of his head from beside the desk.

“Thank you, Richard. Levi, you’re done for the day. Enjoy the Bonfire,” Hewlett dismissed. The magistrate quickly turned and left the church at the dismissal.

"Thank you, sir," Levi nodded, as he slowly started to pack up his supplies.

“Now you must be tired after your journey,” Hewlett said, Levi eavesdropping intently. “Perhaps you would like to rest or have a proper discussion over dinner.”

“I’m here about the business in Connecticut,” Rogers cut straight to the point. “I should like to question your officers who ran the raid.”

At this point, Levi was all packed up and couldn’t linger any longer without raising suspicion, so he left the church as slowly as he dared but he heard enough. How Rogers was going to question dead officers though, was beyond him. But it wasn’t really his problem. So he headed home to get cleaned up, changed and have dinner before the bonfire.

* * *

Reverend Tallmadge and Levi took their cart into town just as the sun was starting to paint the sky in hues of pink, red and orange. The bonfire was located in the center of the town square. Beyond the bonfire, was a long table laden with food brought by everyone in town. On the outer edge of town square was a large dance floor. Levi hopped down from the cart before it even came to a full stop.

“Levi,” Reverend Tallmadge called, gaining his attention and causing him to turn back and face father. “Have fun, but don’t cause trouble.”

“Aye, Father. I will,” Levi promised. Turning back to the town square, he spotted his best friend, Tom Blaine, on the other side of the bonfire and away from the rowdy, drunken citizens. Levi zig-zagged through the crowd to meet up with his friend.

“I see you managed to sneak away from the lobsterback,” Tom greeted, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

“Actually he gave me the evening off. There are worse Redcoats out there,” Levi responded casually.

“He stole your Father’s church,” Tom pointed out, eyebrow raised. The two of them wandered over to the food table and started picking at some of the offerings.

“Well I didn’t say he was great, just that there was worse,” Levi shrugged, popping some buns into his mouth. They picked at the food for a little longer in silence. Suddenly, Tom nudged Levi.

“Judith is eyeing you.” Levi glanced over to the dance floor, to where a blond girl was standing with her red haired friend, giggling into their hands and glancing over at Levi and Tom. As they watched the girls, the blond raised her head and squared her shoulders before walking boldly over to the boys.

“Hi, Levi. Would you like to dance?” She asked confidently as she stopped in front of Levi.

“He would love to!” Tom answered for him, giving him a hard shove. As Levi escorted Judith onto the dance floor, he glared back at Tom, who just grinned cheekily at him. Tom made little shooing motions with his hands, barely containing his laughs.

“You look very dapper this evening,” Judith complimented, as they slowly swayed on the danced floor.

“Thanks...I guess. I hate this monkey suit. You look nice too though,” Levi mumbled, distractedly, as he focused on not stepping on her feet. Judith simply looked down at their feet and blushed. As soon as the song changed, Levi dropped his hands from Judith’s waist, and gave her a slight bow.

“It’s been a pleasure, Miss,” he mumbled, then rushed back to Tom’s side, who was snickering uncontrollably.

“Way to throw me under the cart, you jerk,” Levi growled, giving Tom a hard shove as he stopped by his side.

“What? She likes you. I’m just helping you along,” Tom shrugged, rubbing his side. As darkness descended, men got drunker and rowdier as they drained the ale from the refreshments table, and they started burning effigies in the large bonfire. The two boys were still picking through the foods at the table when Cicero came out of DeJong Tavern with two large flagons of ale. Levi rushed forward to take one of the flagons out of his hands.

“Cicero, let me help.”

“Thanks, Levi,” Cicero replied, lugging the flagon onto the food table. “How have you been?”

“Good. Hewlett keeps me busy, mostly with correspondence. You?”

“Same. Miss Strong makes sure I stay occupied. Did you hear about Mr. Woodhull’s cabbages?”

“No, what happened to Abe’s cabbages?”

“Someone set fire to his storage shed, destroyed all his cabbages,” Cicero explained, as he set the ale down on the table.

“You’re kidding.”

“No. I better get back to work,” Cicero sighed, picking up some of the empty plates.

“If you get some free time, come find me. We can skip rocks or something.” Cicero nodded before zig-zagging through the crowds with the plates back to the tavern.

“What are you thinking, Levi? He’s a slave,” Tom whispered harshly at Levi.

“So what? He’s nice. And fun.” The two boys were quickly stunned to silence as Robert Rogers shoved them aside to pour himself some ale before going to meet up with the Magistrate and Abraham, and entering DeJong tavern.

“Who’s the scruffy man?” Tom questioned.

“Major Robert Rogers, Queen's Rangers. He’s investigating the ambush in Connecticut,” Levi answered immediately, looking over at where the group of men had disappeared.

“Well, don’t you just know everything,” Tom mocked, grin on his face.

“Oh, shut up,” Levi shoved him again, and grabbed an effigy. “Let’s burn some shite.”

* * *

Levi arrived at the church bright and early the next day, still groggy from the long night of rowdiness and ruckus. Hewlett was already settled at the desk when he stepped through the doorway, and tasked him with sorting correspondence. As he started sorting, Major Rogers strutted into the church.

“Good morning, Major Rogers,” Major Hewlett greeted, as Rogers started to wander the room. “Did you find everything you needed?”

“I found all kinds of things. Whispers in the night,” Rogers whispered contemplatively, causing Levi to eye him curiously. “Turns out the drummer boy killed your captain, Major.”

“The drummer boy?” Hewlett questioned incredulously.

“Aye. The boy was resentful for having to play at all hours of the day. And night,” Rogers explained, never looking directly at them. 

“So will you be leaving us then?” Hewlett asked, as Rogers patted one of the horses.

“Aye. I will leave you to deal with this rotten, corrupted little hamlet. I’d keep an eye out if I were you, Major,” Rogers replied, giving a small bow and strutting from the room.

“Uh…sir,” Levi said hesitantly, “The drummer boy? That doesn’t sound fishy to you?”

“I’m sure Major Rogers did a thorough investigation,” Hewlett replied, as he continued with his letter, though he was visibly shaken by Rogers warning. Levi shrugged, and continued to sort through Hewlett’s correspondence, inconspicuously scanning through the letters. Suddenly a familiar name caused him to freeze. _Samuel Tallmadge_. He scanned the letter as fast as he could, but his brain simply couldn’t comprehend what he read. _Samuel Tallmadge_. He read through the letter more slowly. Then he bolted from his chair, ignoring Hewlett’s shocked yell, and ran home as fast as his legs could take him. He blasted through door, shouting frantically for his father.

“Holy Hell, Levi, have the locusts descended upon us or something?” His father asked jokingly, as he came out from his study. The smile on his face dropped when he spied the look on Levi’s face. “What is it, Levi?”

“It’s Sammy, Father. He’s been captured. He’s on the Jersey.” 


	5. A Trip to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi joins Abraham and Richard Woodhull on their business trip to New York City, at Major Hewlett's insistence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be shy. Feel free to leave KUDOS and COMMENTS!! I love COMMENTS!! I love to hear what people have to say.
> 
> REVISED 1/11/2021

__

_Sex is not sinful, but sin has perverted it.-Walter Lang_

_~Summer 1772~_

_Benjamin laughed so hard his belly hurt. He had to lean on Nathan in order to keep upright and walking, as they made their way down to the waters’ edge. Problem was Nathan and Samuel were laughing nearly as hard as he was._

_“You should have seen the tits on her!” Samuel held two hands up in front of his chest. “Front of the gown unlaced, tits spilling out, and of course that’s the moment that Mr. Wilson chose to enter the room!”_

_They burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter as they reached the bay. The three boys’ plopped ungracefully onto the grass as they attempted to gain control of themselves._

_“Alright, your turn, Ben,” Nathan began, “that girl you mentioned…what’s her name? Mary? No, Mercy. So who is this girl that can catch Benjamin Tallmadge’s eye?” A wide grin spread across Ben’s face as he flopped back on the grass._

_“Oh, Mercy! She has tits the size of melons and her hips are about yay wide,” he held his hands about a foot and half apart, “As much as I love riding horses, I would much rather ride her.” All three boys just burst into laughter._

_“What’s that mean?”_

_The teenagers immediately sobered. They twirled around to see Levi hesitantly come out from behind a tree._

_“Levi, what are you doing here?” Samuel inquired sternly._

_“I just wanted to play with you,” Levi answered, digging his toe into the dirt. “What did you mean? You can ride girls? Like horses? Is it fun?”_

_Benjamin, Nathan and Samuel glanced uncertainly at one another. No one wanted to have this conversation with the 7 yr old, but he heard too much. He was like a dog with a bone, he would never stop asking questions now, not without answers. Not to mention, their father was going to kill them._

_“I’m staying out of this one, he’s your brother,” Nathan backed away._

_“Coward,” Ben snarked at him. Then he and Samuel turned to face their little brother. “Yes, Levi, it is very fun. But it is not like riding a horse.”_

_“Then what’s it like?”_

_“Very different,” Samuel cut in. “And you have to be two feet taller and ten years older before you can enjoy it.”_

_“How come the answer is always ‘when I’m older’?” Levi asked petulantly, crossing his arms and pouting._

_“Because you’re not old enough yet, squirt,” Ben responded, mussing Levi’s hair. “But you are old enough to learn how to skip stones. And Nathan is the best stone skipper I know.”_

_“Come on, little man, let the master show you how it’s done,” Nathan boasted._

* * *

~1776~

“What?” Nathaniel Tallmadge stammered out, confused. “How can you be sure?”

“Hewlett got a letter,” Levi said, handing his father the letter that he found in Hewlett’s correspondence, saying that Samuel Tallmadge was captured and on the British Prison ship, The Jersey. Nathaniel took the letter from Levi’s hand and read through it quickly.

“Well at least he’s still alive. As long as he’s alive, we still have hope.”

“But he’s on the _Jersey_. He might as well be dead,” Levi pressed. Nathaniel put the letter down and stepped up to his son.

“Yes, but we mustn’t think that way. For if we think that way, then we are securing his fate. As long as we have hope he’s alive, then he shall be.” Levi nodded, resigned.

“Okay, Father.”

* * *

The next morning, Levi rose early and went to White Hall to tend to Major Hewlett. As soon as he arrived, he went to the kitchen, which was pleasantly warm. Levi took the breakfast tray that Aberdeen prepared and carried it out to the dining table where Major Hewlett was waiting. Richard Woodhull was sitting across from him, going over his route and plans for his business trip into York City, before heading to Abraham's, who was traveling with him. Levi set Hewlett’s breakfast in front of him, then moved over to a pair of boots to begin shining them.

“Are you sure Abraham will be enough help, Richard?” Hewlett asked as he dug into his breakfast.

“Oh, yes, Major. It’s time he learned the ins and outs of doing business,” replied the magistrate, nodding.

“Well I must insist that you take Levi to assist you.”

“What?” Both the magistrate and Levi’s heads snapped up at the same time, to look at Hewlett incredulously.

“Since Levi’s schooling has been disrupted due to the war, a business trip will be a good learning experience. And you get extra assistance,” Major Hewlett explained as he ate his breakfast. Richard let out a deep sigh, not willing to argue

“Fine,” he turned to Levi. “I have to go to Abraham’s. We’ll pull back around to pick you up in a half hour, be prepared.” With that, Richard grabbed his coat and hat and left White Hall.

“Are you sure you don’t need me this weekend, sir?” Levi asked Major Hewlett, setting his polishing rag down.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. This will be good for you. Go pack,” Hewlett placated, brushing away his concern. With that, Levi put aside the boots he was polishing and headed home to pack.

Twenty minutes later, Levi stood in front of White Hall, his traveling bag packed with clothes under his arm and his tricorn hat on his head. He fidgeted anxiously as he waited for the Woodhulls’ to arrive. Half hour on the dot, Richard and Abraham pulled to a stop in front of White Hall in a small black carriage. Levi tossed his bag in and climbed up into the back portion of the carriage. Once loaded up, they trundled off across Long Island towards York City.

Two hours later, they were stopped at a checkpoint outside Oyster Bay. A British soldier came up to their carriage, asking them what their business in the city was. Richard handed the soldier the pass he got from Hewlett, allowing them into the city to sell the Woodhulls’ hogs. The soldier took the pass, and walked away to confer with a superior.

“I remember a certain barmaid that worked at that tavern,” Richard remembered, pointing to a tavern across the way. Levi leaned forward to look at where he was pointing. “She would pour you an ale while sporting her ‘dairy’ in a manner that made you wonder which beverage was on offer.”

“Her virtues, graced with external gifts, do breed love’s settled passions in my heart,” Abe quoted.

“We’re still speaking of her tits, right?” Richard jested. Both men chuckled.

“I don’t get it,” Levi cut in. “Are tits really that great?” The two older men stopped chuckling, and glanced awkwardly at one another. Then Abraham turned around to face Levi.

“You’re too young for this conversation.” Levi scoffed loudly.

“You’re joking, right? My brothers are Benjamin and Samuel Tallmadge, you might have met them? And I grew up around Caleb Brewster and Nathan Hale. Pretty sure I have heard far worse than anything you can tell me.”

“When you get home, you may ask your Father all the questions you want,” Richard said, ending the conversation. Levi huffed unhappily, slumping back in his seat.

The soldier returned to their carriage, giving Richard his pass back, allowing them to pass through the checkpoint and onto York City. By early evening, they arrived in Brooklyn. All three climbed out of the carriage and embarked on the Brooklyn ferry that would carry them across the East River. Once aboard, Levi immediately shoved his way through the crowds excitedly until he was at the railing overlooking the water. Richard and Abraham followed at more subdued pace, as the ferry left the coast.

“Put one of these on,” Richard held out a red loyalist cockade to both Abraham and Levi. “Loyalist refugees are pouring into the city now that Howe has secured it. Rebel deserters, too. This will let the local authorities know our leaning at a glance.”

“Yeah, why not a little Union Jack as well?” Abraham commented, pinning the cockade to his coat, then turning to help Levi pin his on.

“Well then maybe you can suggest that to the general, should we happen to run across him. There she is, New York Island!” Two large frigates passed out of the way, revealing the cluttered neighborhoods of York City. Smoke rose from the chimneys, horses and people winded their way through the narrow streets, small sailboats and large brigs and frigates came and went from the docks.

“Wooow!” Levi marveled, leaning over the railing until Abraham pulled him back. “Is there always so many people?”

“Yes,” Richard answered shortly, still clearly unhappy in having to look after the child. The ferry soon docked, and the Woodhulls' and Levi disembarked. They wove their way through the crowded street towards the center of town. Levi looked everywhere, taking everything in. He saw a group of people gathered around a puppet show. He also saw a couple of children pickpocket two of the audience members. Carriages were coming and going, people were stopping at street side markets to buy fruits and veggies. As they made their way further into the city, the Woodhulls' and Levi were soon cut off by two lascivious women.

“Oh, my, what a ‘andsome coupl’ of gentlemen,” the first lady complimented, smiling lewdly.

“Are these your boys? How’s about I introduce you to my daughter for a little family get-together?” the second lady insinuated, running a finger down Abe’s coat.

“Maybe later,” Richard replied, shoving the ladies aside and continuing down the street. 

“Maybe later?” Abraham smirked, amused.

“Who were they?” Levi inquired. “Why did she want you to meet her daughter?”

“Uh...”Abraham glanced uncertainly at his father. Richard shook his head, vehemently.

“Leave me out of this. It'll be good practice for Thomas.” Abraham was saved from having to answer by someone shouting the magistrate’s name. All three of them looked to see a British officer rushing through the crowds towards them.

“You failed to mention your contact was military,” Levi grumbled unhappily.

“You didn’t need to know,” Richard shot back.

“Magistrate,” the man said jovially, shaking Richard’s hand, “You’re a sight for sore eyes and a salivating palate. Brought the bacon, have we?”

“My son has, Abraham,” Richard answered, gesturing to Abe, “He’s my new business representative. And this is my temporary valet, Levi Tallmadge.”

“Does that mean we won’t be trading directly anymore?”

“Matters at home increasingly require my attention but you can trust my son in all of my affairs.”

“Yes. But can I trust him in mine? Or the boy?” He scrutinized Abe and Levi with narrow eyes, but cracking a large grin. “Jonathon Cooke, at your service.”

* * *

They were welcomed back at Colonel Cooke’s home where he had a large dinner laid out for them. There was Picolit, Quail, rolls and jam, and fruit assortments. The Woodhulls' and the Colonel exchanged small talk for a while, before the Colonel turned his attention to Levi.

“So, Mr.Tallmadge, you’re a valet?”

“Uh…yeah. I’m Major Hewlett’s valet. The British requisitioned my school as a munitions store, so I haven’t gone to school in about a year, and Major Hewlett thought observing the Magistrate work would be a good learning opportunity.”

“Very nice. And do you enjoy it?”

“Yes sir. It’s very rewarding.”

“Excellent. I'm glad to hear it. Now onto business.” Levi took out parchment, a quill and some ink. He listened intently as they haggled back and forth for the price of the magistrate’s 25 hogs, writing down everything he heard. First it was eight pounds, then it was five pounds, then seven pounds. Levi kept writing down then prices, then scratching them out, only to write another in its place. Colonel Cooke was just about to call the deal off and send them packing when Abraham cut in. He explained some dirty dealings of the army suppliers on Long Island, and that they could get more money from them. So the Colonel could take the deal they offered, or they would take their hogs somewhere else. The Colonel finally agreed to the deal with a smile, and Levi wrote down the business proposal that was agreed upon on his parchment of paper.

“I’d like to talk of those additional resources we spoke of last month,” Cooke continued, after taking a sip of his Picolit. “Cauliflower, wasn’t it? Fresh vegetables are almost as valuable as fresh meat these days.”

“When did you start planting cauliflower?” Abraham asked coolly.

“Oh, not his. From some rebel’s field.”

“I think that’s enough business for one night,” Richard cut in, standing up from the table with his wine glass. “Why don’t we take what’s left of your Picolit and adjourn to your splendid balcony?”

“A splendid suggestion,” Cooke said, grabbing the wine and heading out to the balcony. Abe stayed at the table, clearly unhappy about the new revelations.

“Levi, we’re done with business for the evening. Why don’t you head to bed?” Richard ordered, leaving no room for argument. Levi nodded, in order to placate the magistrate, but he had no intention of going to bed however.


	6. Recruiting and Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi recruits his own man in New York, and upon returning to Setauket, helps Caleb escape across the Sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this chapter. I enjoy it. Lots scheming action by Levi, and lots of Culper Ring bonding moments. Its awesome. So I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think! KUDOS and COMMENTS, PLEASE! lots of Comments!
> 
> REVISED 1/15/2021

__

_Never underestimate the effectiveness of a straight cash bribe._ **-** _Claud Cockburn_

The three of them were granted two guest rooms in Colonel Cooke’s personal home, so as the older men took their wine out to the balcony for the evening, Levi gathered up his papers and stowed it in the sleeping quarters he was sharing with Abraham. Afterwards, he slowly crept out of Colonel Cooke’s home and into the busy, evening streets of York City, which were now cloaked in darkness. Levi wandered through the bustling crowds, taking in the vibrant atmosphere. He wound his way through the narrow streets and alleyways towards the burned down, ruined west side, the end result of the Great Fire of 1776.

The houses and stores on the west side of York City were nothing but burned out husks. Ash and dirt covered the ground, people created little tent villages with fires in the empty lots of old buildings. After several minutes of wandering through the blackened husks, Levi found the people he came across the city to look for.

Huddled around a small fire, in the shadow of a blackened and burned skeleton of an old house, was several children in ragged and dirty clothing. Levi spotted two of the children that he had seen pickpocket the puppet show audience members from earlier in the day. He approached the children and the oldest of them, only aged thirteen at most, stepped in front of the younger children defensively.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked brusquely, getting up in Levi's face.

“My name’s Levi. I just want to talk,” Levi said calmly, hands out in a placating manner, taking a step back.

“Henry,” the boy responded curtly, eyes narrowing. “What could you possibly say that I would be interested in?”

“I have a….proposal for you, to make use of your particular skill set. I saw how a couple of your friends managed to pick the pockets of some people at the puppet show, in a crowd, in broad daylight. If you can do that, then I believe you can get something more important. Like information,” Levi proposed.

“Why the hell would we do something like that?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. Because it will get these lobsters out of _your_ home, out of _your_ town, which you run from the shadows like a well oiled wagon wheel. Or because I’m willing to give you some incentive,” Levi said, pulling a handful of coins from his pocket. Henry’s eyes widened almost comically.

“So we get you information, and you’ll pay us?”

“Correct. Information like British troop numbers, ship numbers, types and number of guns, supply amounts and routes, anything from a high ranking officer.” Henry chewed on his lip, visibly conflicted. After a moment, he turned around and spoke with the other children in hushed tones. Every once in a while, one of the children would look up at Levi, or Henry would look back at him, before turning back to the group. After much discussion, Henry turned back to face Levi.

“You got yourself a deal,” He held out his hand. Levi reached forward and firmly shook his hand, and didn’t let go. He pulled Henry towards him so the boy was nose to nose with him. 

“But if you squeal on me to the British, I’ll return in kind. I’m sure the British would be very interested in who’s been pickpocketing the locals. Just remember, Henry, I can be your best friend and asset, or I can be your worst enemy. Savvy?” Henry nodded his head, vehemently, as Levi released his hand. Levi pulled several pounds out of his pocket and slipped them into Henry’s hand.

“Get quality information, there’s more of that.” Levi turned to leave when Henry called back to him.

“How will we get the information to you?”

“We’ll contact you here. Passcode is King George is…Answer: Pansy Ass Lobcock.” And with that, Levi left the sad, burnt skeletons that were the west side of York City.

* * *

“Thomas is dead!!”

Levi had his hand poised over the handle of the door, but he froze as soon as those words were echoed through the hard oak. He slowly pressed his ear against the oak wood door, eavesdropping intently to the argument within.

“And I wed her to accept your responsibilities,” Abraham stated harshly.

“Then accept your decision and stand by them. Prove you’re a worthy man and a worthy husband, instead of a petulant boy who can’t admit that he’s here because he can’t take care of his own family,” Richard spat. Levi took a step back. That was a low blow, even for Richard. Suddenly the door burst open and Abraham shoved his way past.

“And just where the bloody hell have you been? I thought I told you to go to bed,” Richard reprimanded.

“Wasn’t tired, so I went for a stroll,” Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well it’s late. Get to bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Levi responded sarcastically with a small salute before heading into the adjacent room to prepare for bed.

* * *

The next morning, they woke bright and early to make the return trip back to Setauket. As Richard and Abraham thanked Colonel Cooke for his hospitality, Levi carried their luggage down to the streets. After saying their goodbyes, they headed to the docks to catch the Brooklyn ferry back to Long Island. As they waited for the ferry, Abraham seemed particularly eager to get back to Setauket.

“So anxious to get away from me, Abraham?” Richard commented. Abraham glanced at him before looking back out at the water.

“Just want to get back to Mary and Thomas.” Levi rolled his eyes. For a covert agent, Abraham was terrible at being covert. They waited in awkward silence for several minutes, the ferry nowhere in sight.

“You boys wait here while I check in with the dockmaster,” Richard ordered, then walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, Levi twirled to face Abraham.

“Alright, talk. I know you want to get back to Mary and Thomas, but you’ve never been _this_ visibly anxious and eager. What has ants in your breeches?” Abraham glanced quickly around the crowded docks. They were full of chattering, bustling people going about their daily activities, but that also meant they wouldn’t be overheard. He let out a deep sigh.

“I need to talk to Anna. She needs to hang up a petticoat,” Abraham whispered.

“Well that’s great!” Levi smiled. “I need to talk to Annie too. And Caleb. I’ll come with you.”

“When the hell did you get information?” Abe asked, doing a mental double take.

“What did you think I was doing all night? Twiddling my thumbs? I didn’t spend the whole time catering to your father, ya know.” Richard then returned from speaking to the dock master.

“The ferry will be here in a few minutes.” They quickly boarded the ferry as it docked and before long they were disembarking on Long Island. A carriage was waiting for them on the dock. Levi tossed their luggage into the carriage and climbed into the back, while Richard and Abraham hauled themselves up front. As the trundled off across the coast road toward Setauket, Levi fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Levi was startled awake as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of White Hall. They dropped their bags in the foyer, and Richard headed upstairs to bed, tired from a long day of traveling. As soon as Abraham and Levi were positive they weren’t going to be followed, they snuck out the door and made their way to Anna Strong’s. They crept through the darkness of Setauket towards the large Strong Manor. When they made it to the house, Levi nudged Abraham as he reached for the doorknob, and pointed to the barn, where a lantern was lit within and two figures could be seen moving about. With Abraham leading the way, they crept toward the barn, stopping right outside the door but not entering. Abraham simply eavesdropped as Levi waited impatiently.

“So many things have changed around here,” Anna said sadly.

“Woody only thinks he’s changed, Annie. Mostly his problem is that he married the wrong woman,” Caleb consoled. With the feeling that Abraham had eavesdropped enough, Levi shoved his way into the barn, Abraham following. He was met with Caleb’s cocked pistol in his face.

“Squirt! Woody!” Caleb exclaimed, holstering his pistol and pulling Levi into a hug.

“Abraham! Levi?! You’re involved in this too?”

“You bet your ass I am!” Levi grinned, stepping forward to give Anna a hug. She hugged back just as tightly and planted a big kiss on the top of his head.

“I’m sure Ben was just thrilled about that,” she chuckled affectionately.

“Hardly,” Levi laughed.

“So when did you two get back in town?” Caleb asked, looking from Levi to Abraham.

“Might have to ask you the same thing,” Abe answered. “Although I think I just got the measure of it.”

“You were listening,” Anna stated, still holding Levi to her chest, though he now turned around so he was facing forward.

“No…no, I wasn’t.”

“Liar!” Levi coughed, causing Caleb to snicker.

“Alright, so I may have caught a little bit. Listen, I came intending to ask you to hang a petticoat. We bear gifts from New York.” Caleb let an ecstatic laugh.

“What’d you find out?”

“That while the Royal Army prepares to stand down for the winter, a brigade of Hessian mercenaries 1,500 strong readies to march to Trenton,” Abe relayed.

“Gold, its gold,” Caleb laughed, a big grin on his face.

“Wait, you said ‘we’. Levi, did you find out something too?” Anna asked, looking down at him, her arms still around his small shoulders.

“Not something, someone. I got us a man in York City. Well…boy really,” Levi said, grinning. “An orphan named Henry, he lives with a group of other orphans on the west side. He’s going to scope out information for us.”

“Can he be trusted?” Anna asked.

“I don’t believe he’ll squeal, if that’s what you mean,” Levi shrugged. “I’m paying him a couple pounds for the information, also blackmailing him not to tell. He squeals, the British find out about him and his friends stealing from the populace. But he can get in and out of places you can only dream of, and no one will suspect them. We’ll find him on the west side, in a bunch of burnt out shells. Passcode: King George is, Answer: Pansy Ass Lobcock.” Caleb let out a loud, laugh from the belly.

“Levi, you’re fucking incredible. I gotta get this back Ben,” Caleb said, breathless with excitement.

“We’ll help get you out. Trust me,” Abraham said.

“I do, I do trust you,” Caleb said, hesitating before continuing. “I think, I think there’s something you should know first.”

“Let him hear it from me,” Anna interrupted. “Captain Simcoe is dead. They hid his body to make it look like he ran off like the cowardly blackguard he was.” Levi looked up at Anna from where he stood against her chest, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“All right.” Abraham and Caleb exchanged hugs. “Let’s get you the hell out of here.”

“I can get him out of here, no problem,” Levi said with a large grin.

“Course you can, you hooligan,” Caleb laughed, pulling Levi into a loose, affectionate headlock. Anna just rolled her eyes affectionately, small smile in place.

* * *

Caleb surfaced with a loud gasp, water dripping down his forehead, into his eyes, and into his beard. He quietly swam over to the farthermost dock, the darkness of night hiding him. He hid behind one of the dock’s legs, and scoped out the harbor. There were three redcoats standing on the main dock, all with their backs to the water. As silently as possible, he waded through the water to a sloop on the next dock over and noiselessly pulled himself onto the boat. After glancing nervously up at the redcoats on the dock, Caleb pulled a tarp over himself and laid down, settling in for the night.

The morning dawned sunny and clear, with wispy clouds blowing their way across the sky. As the sun broke the horizon, the night shift on the docks switched, with the redcoats that stood guard throughout the night leaving to get a well deserved rest to be replaced with Ensign Baker, Wakefield, and Eastin. Before long, the town square and docks were bustling with activity of citizens going about their daily chores.

Levi casually strolled into the town green, hoisted himself onto a barrel and scanned the goings on. Baker, Wakefield and Eastin were facing the town square, with their backs to the water. The sloop that Caleb was hiding out in was currently being loaded up with several bags by two sailors, who were going to take it across the Sound. When they finished loading up the sloop, the two climbed inside, and started rowing out to sea. That was Levi’s cue.

He went over to a hitching post where two horses were hitched up and waiting patiently for their masters. He leaned down behind the horse, and grabbed two big clumps of horse dung.

“OI! Baker! Eastin!” Levi shouted, chucking the large clumps of smelly horse dung at them, nailing Baker in the chest and Eastin right in the face. He then turned and bolted. Just as he anticipated, the three redcoats took off after him.

“Get back here, you no good little scoundrel!” Eastin yelled, as he ran behind him. By the time Levi made it to the far end of town, Baker and Eastin had caught up with him, with Eastin roughly grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him around to face them.

“You disrespected a Royal Officer of the Crown!” Eastin growled at him, his musket and bayonet curled tightly in his fist. For the first time, fear ran through Levi as his eyes shifted from Eastin’s angry ones to the bayonet in front of him, causing him to second guess his life choices.

“Corporal! Maybe you should try talking to him, not yelling at him,” Baker interrupted him coolly, handing Eastin his musket and leaning down in front of Levi.

“Hi, Levi. You’re Major Hewlett’s valet, is that correct?”

“Yes, it is,” Levi answered apprehensively.

“Do you enjoy it? Do you like Major Hewlett?”

“Yes, sir. I enjoy my work and Major Hewlett has been very nice.” 

“But your brothers…they joined the Continental Army, did they not?”

“Yes, sir. Benny is a Captain and Sammy is a Sergeant.”

“And your father…he’s a Whig, correct? Fairly outspoken against British occupation,” Baker questioned.

“Uh..um. Sir, my father just wants his church back,” Levi answered hesitantly, but that was all the answer Baker needed.

“So is it possible, Levi, that you’ve been acting out against us Redcoats in order to side and please your family,” he suggested calmly, raising an eyebrow at Levi.

“….Maybe,” Levi murmured shyly, digging his toe into the earth. Suddenly there was a loud shout with several gun shots from the direction of the docks. The three of them took off towards the docks, where Wakefield was shooting at the small sloop in the bay. The two men that were in that sloop were slowly swimming their way back to shore, and Caleb had raised the mast, and was singing Spanish Ladies at the top of his lungs, causing Levi to smirk. Baker and Eastin each quickly let off a shot, before Caleb was out of range.

“Shite,” Baker cursed.


	7. Actions Have Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns that his actions have consequences, and he must be prepared to accept them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer to get out than I wanted because I was in the process of getting and setting up a new laptop. But here it is now, and I hope you enjoy it! Please please, tell me what you think! LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I LOVE COMMENTS!

__

_Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices.—Alfred A. Montapert_

Levi stood in front of Major Hewlett and Captain Appleton, his head bowed and his hands fidgeting behind his back. Baker, Eastin, and Wakefield stood stoic as British Royal Officers should be beside him. Major Hewlett was less than pleased about his Officers letting a rebel scout escape, and even less pleased about Levi’s role in it.

“So if I understand you correctly, Mr. Tallmadge threw horse dung at you and, because you chased after him, you let a rebel scout escape?”

“Yes, sir,” They droned in unison. Levi refused to look up at Major Hewlett. He just kicked his foot against the dusty floor. 

“Corporal Eastin, Ensign Baker, Captain Wakefield, this level of ineptitude does not befit a ranking Officer of the Royal Army, and will not be tolerated. Fifty lashes each.”

“Yes, sir,” the soldiers grumbled despondedly, ever the loyal soldiers.

“Mr. Tallmadge, the level of insubordination that you have displayed today will not be tolerated as my valet, and as such, you must be punished as well. Taking our age into account, five lashes for you.” Instantly, the three redcoats loudly raised their objections against Major Hewlett’s decision. But their objections were quickly drowned out by Nathaniel Tallmadge’s, who had been observing from the back of the church.

“Five Lashes?!” The Reverend yelled, striding towards Major Hewlett. “He’s an eleven year old boy! There must be another punishment you can assign.”

“Your son works for me, Reverend, same as any soldier,” The Major said coolly, “That means he should be held up to the same standards, and should suffer the same punishment.” The Reverend realized that there was not talking the Major out of it. Levi would have to suffer the lashes.

“Appleton, if you can escort them to the lashing posts,” Hewlett ordered, returning to his paperwork.

“With pleasure. Follow me,” the three soldiers and Levi unhappily followed Appleton out of the church. They were taken to the back wall, where several triangular posts with chains hanging down the center were set up. Baker, Wakefield and Eastin were stripped to the waist, and their wrists were tied to the chain in the center, which they could also grip when the pain got to be too much. Then Appleton put a crate down at the bottom of the last post, because Levi was too short to reach the chain.

“Alright, Levi, strip.” Levi turned to his Father, where he was standing next to him.

“Father, go home, go to the tavern, get a mug of ale, something. You don’t have to be here for this.”

“Levi, you are my son. I am here for you. To support you.” Levi leapt forward, giving his father a big hug. Then he turned around to face Appleton, pulling his jacket off.

“I’m ready.” He unbuttoned his waistcoat, and pulled his shirt over his head, handing both to his Father, then stepped up onto the crate, gripping the chain in front of him. Appleton tied his wrists up tight. Then four redcoats lined up behind each of them, whips in hand. For all of Levi’s talk, fear radiated through him, causing him to visibly shake.

With the sound of a high whistle and a crack, Levi’s back was cut open. His back arched involuntarily, and he bit his lip in attempt to keep from crying out, to the point that his lip seeped blood. There was another whistle and his back ripped open again. Levi let out an involuntary loud, agonized scream.

“Levi! Levi, look at me!” Nathaniel encouraged, placing both hands on either side of Levi’s face. Another whistle, and another cut opened down the length of his back. Levi let out a loud, pained groan, tears starting to trail down his face as his back burned like hot embers.

“Almost there, Levi. Two more,” his father soothed, wiping the away the tears from his cheeks. Another whistle and his back ripped open, once more. At this point, the pain was getting so bad, his back was actually going numb. With one last whistle and crack, and Levi’s back ripped open for the last time. His Father hastily untied his wrists, and Levi stumbled down from the crate, falling to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Let’s get you to Anna, she can patch you up,” Nathaniel said soothingly, leaning down and picking Levi up.

“Hey! Put me down! I’m not a baby,” He gritted out half heartedly, and in pain, his face pressed into his father’s shoulder.

“You definitely are not, I think you’re too big to do this anymore. I might have just thrown out my back,” Nathaniel joked as he walked toward the DeJong Tavern. He kicked open the tavern door, and the entire room went silent at the sight of Levi’s ripped up, bloody back. Anna came out of the kitchen at the sudden silence, her eyes zeroing in on Levi and his Father instantaneously, and she immediately rushed over to them.

“What the hell happened?”

“Courtesy of Major Hewlett. For aiding and abetting the escape of a rebel scout, even if unintentionally and unknowingly.”

“Let’s get him upstairs.” Nathaniel and Levi followed Anna upstairs to one of the larger bedrooms, where Nathaniel placed him, stomach down on the bed. Levi turned his head so he could see Anna.

“See, Annie, I told you I could get Caleb out. Easy peasy. He was off and singing Spanish Ladies all the way,” he cracked a grin, which ended up looking sort of vicious with the bloody lip and bloody teeth.

“Caleb? Caleb Brewster?” Nathaniel questioned incredulously. “What the hell was he doing here?”

“I’m sorry, Reverend, you are not privy to that information, and I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Anna said urgently, as she brought a washbasin and flagon of water over to the nightstand next to the bed.

“All you need to know, Father, is that I’m helping Benny,” Levi said, muffled from where he stuck his head in the pillow.

“Benjamin? He’s ok?”

“Ben is fine, Nathaniel, but I must ask you to leave now, so I can work,” Anna insisted, nearly shoving him out the door. Nathaniel let out a deep sigh, before standing up, giving Levi a kiss on the head and exiting the room. Anna pulled a chair up next to the bed, and dumped the flagon of water into the basin. Levi turned his head back to face her, his ocean blue eyes glistening in pain.

“I’ll be as careful as I can, alright, squirt?” Anna said soothingly, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“Just do it. Get it over with,” Levi replied, eyes squeezing shut. Anna dipped a rag in the cool water, getting it nice and wet, and leaned forward over Levi’s back. She lightly brushed Levi’s braid off his back, and started to gently dabbing the long, bloody cuts. Levi let in a light hiss, his hands curling into fists on the bed.

“I’m sorry. It looks like he went easy on you, though. I’ll only need to stitch one. The rest can be fixed with daily honey poultice and bandages,” Anna explained kindly, as she continued to dab at the wounds and clean off the blood.

“Oh, lucky me,” Levi grunted sarcastically.

“You are such your brother,” Anna commented affectionately, a small smile on her face. Once she was done cleaning the blood from his back, she took out long strips of linen and a jar of honey, placing them on the table beside her. She took a strip of linen and coated one side with honey, then laid it horizontally across Levi’s shoulders. He let out another hiss, curling his fists tighter. She continued doing that until his entire back was covered with honey poultice linen.

“Alright, keep the linen on for an hour, then we’ll clean you, stitch you up, and bandage your back,” Anna said.

“Fantastic,” Levi grunted, relaxing his fists slowly.

“I’ll go get your father. You should rest,” Brushing his head maternally as she left, Anna quickly returned with Nathaniel, and he rushed over to the Anna’s recently vacated chair.

“He’ll be okay?” He asked Anna hopefully, without taking his eyes off his son, who had already drifted into dreamland.

“Levi will be fine. Some mild scarring. The honey poultices will clean the wounds, and should be applied daily for an hour until the wounds are healed, I still need to stitch up one of the deeper cuts, however.”

“Thank you,” The Reverend breathed out earnestly. Anna stepped forward and grasped his shoulder.

“Think nothing of it. He’s family. To everyone. Setauket’s own little brother,” She smiled and released his shoulder. “I’ll be back in an hour to stitch him up.” With that, she exited the room and returned to work back in the tavern.

The Reverend just sat in the quiet room, just slowly brushing Levi’s hair, never taking his eyes off his son. The eleven year old boy looked even smaller than normal in the straw bed and swamped in the downy duvet. Levi was a loud, rambunctious, strong mischievous boy, and from the moment he was born, Nathaniel has never seen the boy so still. Levi had to fight from the moment he was conceived, and he’s been fighting and giving the world hell ever since, and Nathaniel was sure he would leave the world fighting as well. Nathaniel was interrupted from his thoughts by Anna returning, a needle and thread in her hands.

“Levi, wake up,” Nathaniel gently shook Levi awake.

“Huh?Wha..?Oh, damn, that’s going to leave me with a crick in my neck,” He groaned, turning his head back and forth.

“Hey, watch your mouth, young man,” Nathaniel ordered as sternly as he could, standing up to give Anna the chair, who as attempting not to smile.

“I was just whipped, I think I should be allowed to swear.”

“Nice try.” Anna slowly began taking the honeyed linen off his back and dumping them in a basket at her feet. Once the linen was off, his back was coated in a layer of honey, Anna dipped a fresh rag in the basin and started to clean the honey off. She dabbed as gently as she could, but honey had gotten into the wounds, so every time she stuck the rag into the wounds to wipe them clean, Levi gritted his teeth and hissed in pain.

“Alright, Levi, I’m going to stitch you up now. It’s going to hurt,” Anna warned apologetically, as she threaded her needle.

“You mean so far it hasn’t?” He responded sarcastically. Nathaniel sat down on the ground on the other side of the bed and took his hand.

“Just squeeze when it hurts, ok? As long and as hard as you need to.” Immediately, Levi started squeezing, his eyes screwed shut.

“Alright, here we go, Levi,” Anna pinched together the skin on the longest and deepest of the wounds, and pushed the needle through the skin. Levi let out a high pitched whine, and squeezed his father’s hand even harder. Anna continued on as such, pinching the wound together, sliding the needle through the skin, then moving on farther down. Every once in a while, she had to pick up the rag and wipe the blood off his back. Meanwhile, Levi’s grip on his father’s hand continued to tighten, and he groaned every time the needle pierced the skin. After ten agonizing minutes, Anna was done.

“Just sit up, slowly,” She gently guided him into a sitting position, with Nathaniel making sure he didn’t fall back on the other side, while trying to inconspicuously shake the pain from his hand.

“We’ll just wrap you up and you’ll be good to go,” Anna smiled, while reaching around him to wrap the bandage around his torso. Around and around it went, from just below his armpits all the way to his hips and over each shoulder. Tight enough to keep from coming loose, but not too tight to be uncomfortable.

“And we’re done!” Anna exclaimed with a smile.

“Great. Let’s go home,” Levi started to get up, but both his father and Anna quickly and gently pushed him back down.

“Slow down there, squirt. I think it best if you rested up here for the night, last thing we need is for those stitches to pop,” Anna said. Levi groaned in resignation.

“Fine.” He slowly laid back down on his stomach. He turned his head to look at Anna. “Thanks for everything, Annie.”

“Anything for you, squirt,” She said, giving him kiss on the head. Within seconds after closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep. 

“It goes without saying, no strenuous activity for a couple days. Good luck with that,” Anna smiled. The Reverend chuckled.

“Thank you, I’ll need it,” Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile. Even if it stressed him out and was a pain in the ass, it would be good to have his spunky, troublesome son back.

“I can set up another room for you if you would like, Reverend,” Anna offered.

“No, no. It’s fine. The bed is plenty big enough. Thank you, Anna, for everything,” He smiled kindly at her. She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

“Anytime. Like I said, he’s family. Get some rest now.” With that, she left the room and returned downstairs to the tavern. Nathaniel let out a big sigh, and shucked his coat and shoes. Then curled up on the bed next to his injured little boy.


	8. Gravestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hears of Hewlett's plan to rip up Setauket's gravestones, and let's Hewlett know what he thinks. Ben and Caleb learn of Levi's punishment and Levi finds an interesting letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cool chapter. Lots of Anna and Levi quality time, and Levi and Nathaniel father-son time. So good fun relationship stuff. I enjoyed it, and I hope you do too! PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!! I LOVE COMMENTS. I want to know what you think.

__

_Children often have a much stronger concept of morality than adults._ **-** _Nina Bawden_

Levi slowly regained consciousness, his eyes blinking blearily against the soft morning light and low hum of voices. He slowly and gingerly sat up, looking around for his father or Anna, but the room was empty. As he stood up, he heard hushed and muffled voices coming from the hallway. He shuffled slowly over to the oaken door, and pressed his ear against the keyhole.

“Rumor is that Hewlett has lost it. He believes that the Continental Army is planning a strike on Setauket. So he’s planning to reinforce the garrison and cannons by using the headstones,” Anna explained to the Reverend, appalled.

“Has he lost his head? Is he spiritually corrupt?” The Reverend was outraged. Levi could hear his father angrily pace down the hall and back. As quickly as his pained body would allow, Levi stood up straight and yanked open the door. Immediately, Anna and Nathaniel’s heads snapped over to look at him, eyes wide.

“Are you joking? Hewlett’s tearing up Mother’s grave?”

“We don’t know anything for sure, Levi,” Nathaniel said calmly, attempting to placate him. Levi simply rolled his eyes, and turned back into the room, slipping his shirt on and tucking it into his breeches.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nathaniel demanded, following Levi into the room and Anna observing from the doorway. 

“I’m going to talk to Hewlett,” Levi answered his father, as he buttoned up his waistcoat.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Anna inquired, as Levi pulled on his jacket.

“Would you have spent all of yesterday stitching me up if I made good decisions?” Levi snarked back sarcastically. “At the very least, maybe I can talk him out of it. Or find another solution.” Levi shoved his way past them and out of the tavern. His father and Anna didn’t even try to stop him, resigned to the fact that he was going to do what he wants.

Levi burst into the church, causing the heads of Appleton, Hewlett and the Magistrate to snap up and look at him. Levi stomped his way over to the front of Hewlett’s desk.

“Is it true? You’re yanking our gravestones?” He questioned brusquely, staring at Hewlett intensely. 

“Mr. Tallmadge, you need to understand, we need to fortify the garrison against future rebel attacks,” Hewlett explained slowly, as if Levi was a dumb child, from where he was examining the headstone list at his desk.

“Do I look like an idiot to you?” Levi snapped rhetorically. 

“Watch your attitude, young man!” the Magistrate ordered, shocked. Levi simply rolled his eyes at him.

“There are other methods to fortify the garrison. Off the top of head, with wood. Couple layers of wood should do a good job. Also we have a blacksmith, I am sure he could rig something up.”

“Mr. Tallmadge…”

“Oh, I’m not done yet. Why even do this? Why think there is going to be a rebel attack on Setauket? Because some random man stole a boat out of your harbor? That’s hardily valid evidence. He could have been a broke smuggler in need of a boat. And hate to break it to you, but Setauket is not that important. It’s a sleepy little town that plays no pivotal advantage to the rebels. And I haven’t even started on how our **_dead are buried there_**. Morally and spiritually, that is just plain wrong,” Levi explained to the men impatiently. 

“Mr. Tallmadge!” Hewlett barked, standing up abruptly from his chair. “Because I like you, I’m going to conveniently forget everything you just said and the tone in which you said it. However, if you are well enough to argue with us, then you are well enough to be put back to work. My correspondence is at the desk.” Levi sighed, and dragged himself over the desk, plopping himself in the chair.

Just like every other time, he scanned through the letters and sorted them in appropriate piles, although this time, he did with more anger and attitude. After his outburst, the other men in the room kept quiet and did their best to ignore Levi’s presence. He stopped at one particular letter, slowly unfolding it with interest.

_Dear Sir,_

_I would like to inform you of a supply wagon that will be passing through Setauket over the Christmas holiday. They will be transporting 15 barrels of salted pork, 15 barrels of flour, 10 bushels of corn, 10 barrels of ale, 15 barrels of oat meal, 10 bushels of hay, 150 flintlock muskets, 150 flintlock pistols, and 40 barrels of gunpower. In Setauket, they will be picking up 10 bushels of cauliflower from the magistrate, Richard Woodhull. Pleasantly yours,_

_General Sir William Howe_

Gold. Pure gold and silver. Levi did his best not to smile. He smoothly folded the letter back up and sorted the letter, keeping the date in the back of his mind. He’ll make a plan for that later.

* * *

Benjamin stood in General Scott’s tent, as Scott mumbled the falsified scouting report out loud, while Caleb eavesdropped from the other side of the tent flap.

“See, this is the kind of intelligence you should have been bringing me,” Scott scolded the Continental scout in front of him, Ben did his best to hold back a smirk. General Scott folded up the report and handed it over to the courier. The courier stuffed it into his bag, and pulled out another letter.

“For you, Captain Tallmadge,” He said, handing him the letter. Ben took the letter, and stood at attention with it behind his back.

“Sir, am I dismissed?” Ben asked hesitantly.

“Yes, yes, dismissed,” Scott responded, waving him away. Ben strode from the tent, closely followed by Caleb, who was looking over his shoulder as he ripped open the letter. His feet came to a dead stop as his eyes scanned the letter, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown becoming more and more pronounced on his face.

“What’s wrong, Benny-Boy?”

“It’s Levi, he’s been flogged,” he replied, horror and disbelief filling him. 

“What? You’re fucking with me?” Caleb’s face was slack with shock.

“It’s from Anna, she said Levi was flogged five times for distracting the guards, thus letting you escape. I guess Hewlett believes the rebels plan to strike Setauket now,” Ben said, reading the letter out loud for Caleb.

“That’s completely ridiculous. What use would Setauket be?” Caleb responded, confused. 

“Well I know that, and you know that,” Ben groaned, “But Hewlett wouldn’t know military strategy if it was shoved right up his ass. That’s it. I’m going to go get him.” He starting striding purposefully towards his tent, but he only made it a few feet before Caleb stopped him.

“Whoa, Whoa, Benny-Boy, hold up,” Caleb grasped his arm, pulling Ben to a stop. “There’s no way you’re going to be able to get in and out of Setauket safely and unseen. The only reason I even got out was because of Squirt. And look at the outcome of that. Not to mention, he’s been an invaluable source of intelligence. Woody is good, but you gotta admit, Squirt is better.”

“You’re not wrong, there,” Ben sighed, fumbling with the letter.

“Our best bet right now, Tall-boy, would be to wait it out. Squirt’s cover isn’t blown yet, that means he’s ok. With a little more cuts and scars than last time,” Caleb jested. “And I’m sure he’ll be inconspicuously causing mayhem in no time. He’ll be fine, Ben.”

“I know he will be. He always is.”

* * *

After a long day of sorting correspondence, brushing horses, and shining boots, Levi trudged home to his family’s small saltbox by the bay. He dragged himself upstairs and into his room, pulling off his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt along the way. Then he flopped down on his overly large, downy bed, and within seconds, he was fast asleep.

It was the pain and stickiness that woke him up the next morning, rather than the usual sun. He slowly sat up with a painful grimace, blinking his eyes blearily against the morning sun. As he moved, his hand felt something wet on the bed, causing him to look behind him. Instantly, he froze. There were long red streaks of blood on the bed where he had slept. 

“PAPA!” Levi yelled, using his affectionate childhood nickname for his Father. His father burst into the room a moment later. Immediately, his dad's face went sheet white as the blood drained from it and a look of horror came over his facade. 

“Oh lord,” Nathaniel muttered, as he walked forward and examined Levi’s back. “You wait here, I’m going to go get Anna.” Nathaniel strode from the room as fast as he could without actually running, slamming the front door as he left. Before long, he returned, sweeping back into the room with Anna on his heels.

“Oh, gosh,” Anna gasped, as she gently bent Levi forward. “Nathaniel, get me something to cut through this. Levi, if you could please lie down on your stomach.” Nathaniel quickly returned with a pair of scissors. Using the scissors, Anna easily sliced through the linen bandages to reveal his bloody and seeping cuts.

“Tsk. It looks like you popped your stitches, and the scabs cracked open,” Anna tsked at him. “We’ll do a honey bandage, then clean and stitch you. But you’re on bed rest after this, young man.” Nathaniel had already gone to fetch the supplies.

“What? Bed rest? You’re joking?” Levi whined, looking up at Anna, as his father returned to the bed room with all the nursing supplies.

“I am not. You were out and about for less than day, and managed to bust your stitching. You need to rest and relax for a couple days. Let your back heal.”

“Uuuugh. Fine,” Levi groaned dramatically. Anna chuckled as she put honey on the linen strips that Nathaniel brought back. Just like before, she took the linen and covered it honey, then laid it across his back. When his back was completely covered, she went to stand up, only to be stopped by Levi.

“Annie?” She turned to faced him. “Can you braid my hair? I always have trouble with the back of my head.” Anna smiled affectionately at him as she resumed her seat.

“Sure.” Nathaniel leaned against the door frame and watched as Anna braided Levi’s hair, just as Susannah had braided Benjamin’s and Samuel’s when they were young. By the time Anna had finished, Levi was snoring softly. She walked over to stand next to Nathaniel, who was still looking at Levi.

“That’s an extremely thoughtful look you got there, Reverend. What are you thinking?” Anna leaned against the opposite side of the door frame.

“Just that Levi needs a mother,” Anna’s eyebrows shot up. “Benjamin and Samuel had Susannah to take care of them and keep them out of trouble. I think Levi needs that. Now more than ever.”

“Well if you’re interested to start courting, I could introduce to someone. After the holiday, of course,” Anna suggested.

“Really? Thank you, Anna, that would be wonderful.”

* * *

Levi spent two days laying on his stomach and going slowly insane. On the third day, in the early morning, his father had helped move him downstairs so he could lie on his stomach on the couch in the parlor, and have a different view out the parlor window. He was just starting to doze off to the afternoon sun when he was jerked awake. Looking up, the whole town was passing by, grumbling and yelling, pitchforks in hand. Suddenly, his Father marched down the hallway and past the parlor to the front door, rifle in hand.

“Father? What’s happening?” Levi asked concerned, sitting up. Nathaniel backtracked and stepped into the parlor.

“Stay here, Levi. Please. Just stay here.”

“Like hell!” Levi exclaimed, standing up and pulling on a loose shirt, being careful of his stitches. His father sighed exasperatedly.

“Fine. Everyone’s headed to the church, let’s go.”

“The church? Did the magistrate decide which headstones he’s ripping out?” Levi asked, following his father out the front door and into the dusky afternoon.

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

When they arrived at the church, the whole town held with pitchforks, and looked ready to hang the magistrate or the Major. The magistrate was in the middle of some moving, dramatic speech about God and Sacrifice. Then the magistrate turned around, yanked a shovel out of Redcoat’s hand, walked right up to his son’s grave, and starting to dig it up. One by one, the townspeople stepped forward, grabbing shovels and started to dig up the headstones. Levi and his Father were some of the only citizens that did not follow the magistrate’s lead.

“This is wrong. This is…..”Levi’s brain failed to find words.

“I know, son, I know,” His father placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Pay attention, Appleton,” Levi overheard Major Hewlett say, “This is why I chose gravestones. If it was this hard for the Loyalists to give them up, imagine how hard it will be for rebels from the same region to fire upon them. This is how you tame a colony, not through battle. But through winning their hearts and minds.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Major Hewlett,” Levi responded. “You haven’t tamed anyone. You just created your own enemies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter! What's up with that letter, huh? Don't worry, you'll find out!! send me feedback, leave comments, I would love to hear them!


	9. Christmas Presents for RedCoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's slaves are freed by the British attainder, and Cicero and Levi leave an explosive Christmas present for the British caravan passing through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! This is one of my favorite chapters. It's an exciting one. Lots of Cicero/Levi friendship going on. So have fun. Enjoy the chapter. And be sure to leave KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! I LOVE COMMENTS! I love hearing what people have to say.

_Violence can only be concealed by a lie, and the lie can only be maintained by violence.-Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn_

Christmas Eve snuck up on Setauket, and with it came a blanket of snow, icy waters and frosty breath. As the adults partied and sang, Cicero and Levi sat on the front stoop of Strong Manor, whittling away at wooden caricatures. Suddenly, a soldier rode up, hopped off his horse, and nailed something to the manor door before climbing back on his horse and riding off. Levi and Cicero glanced at each other quizzically, before running up the steps to read the poster. It was an attainder freeing all of Selah Strong’s slaves. A huge smile split across Cicero’s face.

“Merry Christmas, Cicero,” Levi said earnestly, giving him a fond, brotherly slap on the back. Cicero quickly gave Levi a quick hug in response, then took off to the Strong slave quarters to tell his mother.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Day, was the day the British supply caravan was passing through Setauket. The sun was barely in the sky when Levi ran down the stairs pulling on his jacket and slinging a satchel over his shoulder.

“Where’re you going, Levi? Its Christmas, a day for family,” His father questioned, from his place in the parlor.

“I’ll be back later, I promise. Then we can spend as much time together as you want,” Levi dodged the question as he slipped out the door. He ran as quickly as he could over to the Strong Manor slave quarters, where Cicero was just coming out of one of the small hovels.

“Hey, Cicero!” Levi shouted, gaining his attention. “As a free man, how would you like to help me with something? Cause a little mayhem?” Cicero raised his eyebrows at him.

“What have you got in mind?” The two boys crept through the town towards the backside of the old schoolhouse, which was currently being used as a munitions store.

“What are we doing here?” Cicero whispered as Levi quietly opened the back window.

“We are stealing gunpowder,” Levi grunted as he hopped through the window. “Now you keep watch there, and I’ll pass you the barrels.”

“And why are we stealing gunpowder?”

“Because,” Levi grunted, hefting a large barrel of gunpowder up onto the window frame for Cicero to grab. “A British supply caravan is passing through and we’re going to blow it sky high.” Cicero froze momentarily as he set the barrel on the ground.

“So it’s true? Your family are traitors?”

“No, no. All I am doing is helping my brother,” Levi answered, passing the second barrel through the window, and hopping back through.

“Ok, let’s go,” He grabbed his barrel and took off along the outskirts of town, towards the coast road leading out towards Oyster Bay and Brooklyn. He took them to a brush covered hill that overlooked the coast road, and set down his barrel. He dug around in satchel and pulled out two bandanas, handing one over to Cicero.

“Put that on, we don’t need anyone identifying us if they see us,” he explained, as he tied it around his face. “Help me with that log down there.”

They walked down the hill, to where a big ten foot long log was laying. Each boy picked up an end and carried it down the road a ways, dropping it dead center in the middle of coast road, blocking the caravan. 

“Go grab one of those barrels for me, will ya?” Cicero quickly ran up the hill and came back with the barrel of gunpowder. Levi pulled the cork on the barrel, and started to dump the gunpowder at the base of the log. He poured it out from the log, out along the road, dumping little piles out to the left and right from the main branch of gunpowder. He then led a trail of gunpowder from the road, up the hill to their hiding spot. Then he dug around in his satchel and pulled out a stack of handkerchiefs, a coil of hemp rope and a knife.

“Watch what I do, and do the same thing,” Levi instructed Cicero. He laid a handkerchief on the ground, and dumped a pile of gunpowder in the center. Then he cut off two equally long pieces of hemp rope, pulled the handkerchief up and around the gunpowder until it was a little ball, placed the end of one piece inside of it, then wrapped the other the top, tying it tight and creating a small, gunpowder grenade.

“And there it is. Keep doing that until there’s no more left,” Levi ordered. Cicero glanced up at him, hesitantly, then started making the small grenades. Between the two of them, they managed to knock out fifteen grenades in less than ten minutes.

“What are we going to do with these?” Cicero asked.

“Come with me,” Levi answered, grabbing several of the grenades and heading back down the hill. He placed one of the grenades at each of gunpowder piles, putting two grenades at the big pile at the log base. Digging around in his satchel, Levi pulled out a small shovel, and in the center of road, he dug a hole the size of one of the powder barrels. Grabbing the second powder barrel, he led a connecting line of gunpowder from the powder piles and grenades to the hole, where he placed the barrel in. He lightly covered the barrel with dead leaves and snow, disguising it. Then back up the hill they went and into the brush.

“Now we wait.” The two boys sat amongst the brush, in the snow and in the cold, for almost two hours waiting for the caravan. The sun was high in the sky when Levi finally spotted it.

“There!” Off in the distance, on the edge of town and slowly making its way along the coast road, was the caravan. Five wagons long, with over a hundred soldiers. As they inched closer to the roadblock, Levi dug around in his satchel for the matches he had there. The first wagon crossed over the buried barrel and lines of powder unnoticed.

“Now?” Cicero asked.

“No. Just alittle bit longer,” Levi whispered, without taking his eyes off the caravan. The second and third wagons passed over it, and finally the caravan came to a stop at the base of the log. Several of the soldiers stepped forward to investigate the obstruction.

“Now,” Levi lit a match and set the gunpowder trail. A lot happened in a very short period of time. With a white hot flash and soft, white smoke, the flame sped down the gunpowder trail towards the caravan. As it hit each grenade, it ignited the small bomb, creating a midsized explosion, then the flame hit the buried barrel and the pile by the base, and the whole caravan exploded. Wood, meat, vegetables, and body parts were sent flying as the explosion rocked the landscape. As the smoke dissipated, all that remained of the caravan was blood, guts, and scorch marks. It was utter devastation.

“Ok, we gotta get out of here,” Levi said quickly, as Cicero sat there in complete and utter shock. Grabbing Cicero by the arm, the two boys quickly ran back down the hill and back to Setauket unseen by Major Hewlett and the several redcoat soldiers that were currently running up the coast road.

* * *

Robert Rogers climbed the stairs, following the sounds of female laughter. He entered the room without knocking, shutting the door behind him.

“Who are you? Identify yourself!” the man at the table ordered. Across from him at the food laden table was a beautiful, blond haired woman. “I demand to know the meaning of this intrusion!”

“Charles? Robert Rogers!” Rogers exclaimed with a smile, arms spread wide.

“Robert Rogers?” Lee questioned, disbelievingly as he stood up from his chair.

“In the flesh!”

“I haven’t seen you since the disaster of Carillon!” They both laughed and exchanged a hug.

“My apologies, I trust that John told you I’d be joining you, yes?” Rogers said.

“Ah, Miss Endicott, you are in the presence of a true hero of the Seven Years’ War. The Indians named him ‘White Devil’,” Lee introduced, as Rogers kissed the blond woman’s hand, the woman smiling politely back.

“Boiling water, terrible temper,” Rogers remarked, as he let go of her hand. “It’s a pleasure, Miss Endicott.”

“Major Andre was called away by Lord Cornwallis,” Miss Endicott informed him coolly.

“Yes, that’s an unfortunate business,” Rogers responded smoothly. “He requested that I ask the good general here a few questions in his absence. It’s a mere formality. This any good?” Rogers playfully stabbed at Lee’s gut several times, before reaching for the wine.

“Oh, very good. Let me get you a chair,” Lee left the room and came back with a chair for Rogers.

Rogers and Lee spent the next hour eating, drinking and catching up on lost time. They rehashed some old war stories from their time in the Seven Years’ War, while Miss Endicott sat there bored and radiating irritation.

“Major Rogers…I’m afraid we must retire for the evening,” Lee said seductively, undressing Miss Endicott with his eyes.

“Oh, no, no, Charles. You are going to indulge me one more time.” Lee let out a groan. “You see, Miss Endicott, I’m intrigued by legends, yours,” He gestured to Lee, “mine, Washington’s.” Lee nodded, in agreement.

“We established our reputations during the Seven Years’ War. But where we were…sharpened by success, George was forged by failure,” Rogers explained to Miss Endicott.

“Exactly!” Lee exclaimed, jumping on the opportunity to bash Washington. “George Washington is an abysmal tactician. Always has been. He gets more men killed than any commander has a right.”

“At least he isn’t a traitor, like you,” Rogers remarked coolly. Lee’s posture immediately changed and became defensive.

“I beg your pardon?”

“See, you gave up your men for 30 pieces of silver. A Connecticut dragoon unit filled with apple-cheeked young boys fresh from their mothers’ bellies, fighting for freedom, fighting for you,” Rogers described vividly for both Miss Endicott and Lee, as Lee got angrier and angrier and Miss Endicott tense, uncomfortable and suspiciously unemotional.

“And you gave them up to John Andre. And Andre fed them to me. And we slaughtered them like dogs. One of those dragoons got away. You are going to give me his name.” Lee was silent was for a moment, tense and angry, grinding his teeth together.

“Benjamin Tallmadge.”

Robert Rogers leaned forward so he was barely a foot away from Lee, and looked directly into Lee’s angry face.

“Did you say Tallmadge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!! Wow! That was exciting! Gosh, Levi, the little punk, taking out an entire caravan. Wait, until Ben hears. And what about Robert Rogers? What is that scallywag up to now? Well, Don't forget to COMMENT and KUDOS. And you'll find out soon :D


	10. Mr. Sackett's Tradecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns tradecraft with Nathaniel Sackett, General Scott is bored and exasperated, and and Robert Rogers gains a new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter! This one follows the episode fairly closely...cause well, you don't mess with perfection! But changes have been made, I've slipped Levi and anything he did into the story and the dialogue. So I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I love comments! They're fantastic! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, leave me an emoji, write me a novel. IT DOESN'T MATTER. JUST COMMENT.

_Without subtle ingenuity of mind, one cannot make certain of the truth of their reports.-Sun Tzu_

~~Janurary 1777~~

General Scott, Benjamin, Washington and several other soldiers stood in front of the white mansion as the executioner prepared the man for his hanging. The man stood on the back of a wagon, and the rope was tied around a tree branch, slipped tight around his neck. The accused man, John Herring, was convicted of breaking into a house and robbing the homeowner of several spoons, silver dollars and wearing apparel. Ben visibly paled and felt sick as he watched. This man was being hanged for stealing some spoons and waist coats. Ben was about to go into a court martial with the Commander in Chief for insubordination.

Two soldiers pushed the wagon out from under the man’s feet, and the man kicked and flailed in the air as the rope strangled him. Ben glanced over at Washington, whose face was completely blank and stoic.

“Shall we?” He stated, turning on his heel and striding up the steps and into the house. General Scott looked Ben dead in the face before turning and following Washington up the stairs. Ben audibly swallowed and gathered his courage before following his superiors into the house.

They entered a small room and gathered around a small oval table, General Scott and Ben on one side and Washington on the other, with a map spread over it like a table cloth. Off in an even smaller side room, was a bespectacled man in a brown frock scribbling away at a desk laden with piles of papers. General Scott looked over at the man quizzically.

“This is Mr. Nathaniel Sackett,” Washington introduced. “Of the Committee to Detect and Defeat Conspiracies against America.”

“Sir, the presence of a civilian at a court-martial is highly irregular,” Scott pointed out, glancing from Washington to Sackett and back again.

“Yes, I agree, Charles. Now, would you be so kind as to brief the room on the intelligence uncovered at Trenton?” Washington instructed, dodging Scott’s inquiry.

“Brief the room?” Scott questioned.

“Myself included,” Washington responded, glancing down at his pocket watch. General Scott cleared his throat.

“An examination of orders discovered in the desk of Colonel Rall suggests that the garrison we took from the Hessians was much more than a winter camp,” Scott informed Washington. Ben looked over at Scott in surprise. “Trenton was being prepared as a launch point for an attack on Philadelphia.”

“I know what Howe wants,” Washington murmured to himself. “But how will Howe take it? By land? By sea?” Washington reached forward, ripped off a piece of paper, folded it in a triangle and placed it on the map. “Or will he lunge north to join forces with Burgoyne so as to decapitate New England from the rest of our colonies?” He reached across the map, grabbed a chess piece, and placed it on the corner of the map. “We have until the snow melts before their forces in New York begin to move. New York. Which remains dark to us.”

“Sir, I have just dispatched new scouts to observe the enemy,” Scott informed the Commander, hoping to please him.

“I grow weary of contradictory accounts that merely guess at the intent of the enemy,” Washington turned his attention to Benjamin, and gestured to the letter on the table. “this letter written by your man on Long Island…”

“That letter was not received through the proper channels,” Scott interrupted.

“Which is why I paid it not mind,” Washington responded harshly. He turned his attention back to Ben. “It was a lone report and unconfirmed, until our victories at Trenton and Princeton proved it accurate.”

“More accurate than any piece of intelligence we’ve received thus far, at least,” Nathaniel Sackett cut in, looking up from his scribbling.

“Gentlemen, I’ve asked you here today to determine if this was a fluke and, perhaps more importantly, if this fluke can be repeated,” Washington emphasized.

“It was no fluke, sir,” Benjamin told Washington. He hesitated slightly before going forward. “Abraham Woodhull is not my only man on Long Island. I have one more. And thanks to him, New York may not be as dark as you think.” Sackett’s scribbling ceased, and all three pairs of eyes were trained on him in that moment.

“Explain yourself,” Washington ordered.

“The second man…boy, actually, is my little brother, Levi. He’s eleven. He’s valet to Major Edmund Hewlett in Setauket, and has access to his personal effects and correspondence. When he went to York City with the Woodhulls, he convinced a group of orphans into gathering information for him, in exchange for money.”

“What makes you think those children won’t just turn him over to the British?” Sackett asked.

“He paid them in advance, and he’ll pay them more once we get the information. He’s also blackmailing them. They turn him over, he’ll turn them over for thieving. The children are naturally suspicious and distrustful. They don’t trust adults. He created a two part passcode to get the information.”

“What is it?” Washington asked, curious. Again, Ben hesitated.

“Keep in mind, sir, an eleven year old boy came up with it,” Ben answered. He went on once Washington gestured for him to continue. “It’s King George is…A Pansy Ass Lobcock.” Washington was taken aback at first.

“Someone needs to wash his mouth with soap,” He responded, causing Sackett to chuckle.

“So those are your agents?” Scott questioned. “An eleven year old boy who works for a British officer, a group of orphans that could turn on you in any second, and a known Tory?”

“Your Excellency, General Scott, I trust my brother with my life and I trust his judgment. He’s highly intelligent and has good instincts. And I assure you, sir, you will be perfectly convinced of both my brother’s and my friend’s integrity and loyalty.”

“Well, according to you, Woodhull took an oath of loyalty to King George,” Scott reminded, his voice accusatory.

“Only to get closer to the enemy, to learn their secrets,” Ben explained.

“Traditional military reconnaissance is a proven discipline,” Scott argued. “Multiple scouts produce multiple reports which may be cross-referenced to ensure verification. In addition, soldiers are trained to recognize—“

“Actually, soldiers make terrible spies,” Mr. Sackett interrupted, putting down his quill and standing up. “All that discipline drilled into their movements makes them easy to spot, unlike us civilians. Actually, the best spy is probably that young man’s little brother. Children seamlessly blend into society, and see everything.”

“Excuse me, sir, but why exactly are you in this room?” Scott demanded.

“I’ve been invited here by your Commander in Chief to opine on the business at hand,” Sackett answered.

“Mr. Sackett came to us by way of William Duer, who recommended him as a person of intrigue and secrecy,” Washington explained.

“And I must say, I find this young man’s specific chain of agents very intriguing.”

“I want this chain notion explored and a unified recommendation presented upon my return,” Washington ordered. “Any questions?” Scott stood there, mouth agape, simply speechless.

“Well, yes, Your Excellency,” Ben answered. “The letter that I transcribed regarding the Hessians and Trenton. It was unsigned. I mean to ask, how did you come by the name Abraham Woodhull?”

“Excellent question. Any for you, Mr. Sackett?”

“Plenty, but not for you, sir.”

“Very well,” and with that, Washington turned and left the building.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but he didn’t answer my question,” Benjamin grumbled half to himself, causing Mr. Sackett to chuckle.

* * *

Robert Rogers stood in the crowd and watched as his Ranger, Titus, faced off against the Maasai man from Holy Ground digging pits. The two men paced back and force on top of the raised platform, hands raised in front of them. Several dozen men surrounded the platform, cheering loudly and making bets.

The Maasai took a swing at Titus, missing completely, only to get nailed in the jaw by Titus’s left fist. The Maasai man stumbled back, disoriented and unbalanced. Titus stepped forward, grabbed the man by the arm, swung the man around and pulled him face first into his right fist. The Maasai man landed on the ground on all fours, his eyes wide, mind addled.

“Get up, boy,” Titus ordered. “Come on, fight!”

Like no warrior seen in British America, the Maasai man swung his feet around and under himself, with his fists still on the ground, hunched over like a gorilla. He raised his hands in open handed mitts, swinging his upper body back and forth. Titus swings left, the Maasai man blocks, Titus swings right, but scrapes only air as the Maasai man ducks. The Maasai man spins completely around, and drives a knee right into Titus’s diaphragm. Titus hits the ground, hard. He gets back up and faces the Maasai man, who is facing him again with open mitts and swinging his upper torso back and forth. Titus throws a right punch, the Maasai man blocks and grabs his arm, elbows him in the chest, and spins his other arm around to hit Titus across the back. Titus gets back up, and faces the Maasai man, who is back to weaving his upper torso with open mitts in front of his face. Titus swings one last time, and the Maasai man lunges forward, blocking his strike and grabbing his chest and shoving him straight to the ground. He flips head over heels, kicking Titus in the gut, grabs his chest and presses him into the platform, leaning over Titus’s face, his other hand raised and yelling gutturally.

“HOLD!” Rogers yelled, climbing up onto the platform. He turned his face to the audience. “Shut your gobs!”

“You still gonna kill me?” the Maasai man asked him, turning to face Rogers, shoulders back and head high.

“Well, Rangers don’t kill their own initiates,” Rogers responded. The man chuckled, a small smirk on his face. “Pack what you have. We ride for Long Island in the morning.”

* * *

Benjamin and Nathaniel Sackett sat across from one another at a small circular table, while General Scott paced around the outside of the room, bored out of his mind.

“So she then hangs a black petticoat on a drying line to signal to my courier when the intelligence is ready,” Ben explained to Sackett, waving a small black napkin.

“Not bad,” Sackett responded.

“And she hangs napkins to signify which cove is safe for the rendezvous.”

“Wait, wait. Rendezvous? Don’t tell me your agent meets your courier in person?” Sackett asked, shocked.

“Oh, well, of course,” Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing.

“Failure! Death! No, no, no. Courier and agent are never in the same place at the same time.”

“Well, then how do you expect for them to make the transfer?” Ben inquired. Sackett sighed exasperatedly.

“You predetermine the location to drop, _id est_ , hide, the _letter confidentielle_ in question and then arrange a later time for retrieval. A dead drop,” Sackett explained, grabbing a letter, standing up and going over to a grandfather clock and unlocking the face. “To ensure your agents don’t drop dead from being caught _in flagrante delicto_.” He placed the letter in the clock and locked it back up. Meanwhile, Benjamin scribbled every detail down in a small notebook.

“Which demonstrates the folly of this scheme,” Scott insisted.

“But it’s not folly, sir,” Ben argued, looking up from his notes. “We already know it works. My brother has proven that it works, that it’s effective. Him and Woodhull have already brought us useful intelligence, doing this. We just now have the opportunity to make it better.”

“That may be, but if a single link is broken, the entire chain is rendered completely useless,” Scott argued back.

“Which is why we use encryption, sir. To shield the men, not the message. Your brother was the individual that procured Andre’s Cardan Grille, correct?”

“Yes, sir. He stole it from Major Hewlett’s office,” Ben answered proudly.

“The Cardan Grille is only one form of encryption, in which the true message is written within an innocuous message, and can only be read with the same grille,” Sackett explained for Scott’s benefit as the General plopped himself unhappily in a chair, Ben leaning against the windowsill. “Captain, which enciphering have you been using thus far? Rossignol? Thrithemius? Personally, I prefer Dumas.”

Ben opened and closed his mouth several times, before simply clamping his mouth closed and looking over at Sackett sheepishly.

“Please tell me you’re using encryption,” Sackett asked desperately. Ben’s only response was a small embarrassed shake of the head. “My god. I was told you were a graduate of Yale.”

“Yes, sir. Class of ’73,” Ben answered defiantly.

“One supposes you’ve studied Greek, Latin, Hebrew?”

“ _Nai. Certa. Chen-adon_ ,” Ben responded even more defiantly, before pulling out the chair and sitting down. “And I am a quick study, Mr. Sackett.”

“Then at least we have someplace to start,” Sackett said, tossing a booklet across the table to him. “Commit this to memory.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Scott complained. “The commander expects results, not wordplay.”

“But we’re ahead of the game, thanks to Captain Tallmadge here,” Sackett emphasized. “Typically, I have to concoct a legend for the agents I wish to embed into enemy territory. A poultry trader, fishmonger, schoolteacher. It requires wardrobe, documentation, training. The brilliance of Captain Tallmadge’s agents is Mr. Woodhull’s life is his legend. There’s no reason to invent a false one. He’s already living it. Young Mr. Levi is already Major Hewlett’s valet, we don’t need to implant him. He’s a true boy of the British Colonies, so we simply let him be a boy. Not to mention, he’s your brother, so a rapport is already there.”

“Who pays for it?” Scott inquired brashly.

“Hmm? Pardon?”

“Well, if the farmer’s not farming, who provides for his expenses? His food, his lodging? His money to bribe sources, like those orphan children?”

“We do, of course,” Sackett answered, cracking a nut open.

“The Congress will never approve intelligencer salaries while we cobble together bounties for our regulars,” Scott said, disbelieving.

“Congress needn’t know about it,” Sackett responded, cracking another nut. Ben glanced up at him from the booklet. “We’ll draw from a secret fund authorized by Washington to be used at our discretion.”

“General, please,” Ben begged, standing up as Scott stormed from the room. “We’ve been asked to explore how a chain of agents might work. Some debate is to be expected. It’s not going to be perfect on the first try.”

“Explore all you want, Tallmadge,” Scott raged. “As the head of intelligence, I will never approve this. Its time you learned how the chain of command works.”

* * *

Benjamin warmed his hands by the small campfire, as Sackett boiled an egg in the back of a covered wagon, while they took a break from their exploration of spycraft in the back garden of the white mansion.

“What, you know them all, trust them all?” Sackett inquired, turning an egg over in the boiling water.

“We all grew up together,” Ben answered earnestly, rubbing his hands together, then turning to Sackett.

“Childhood friends. Fascinating. Wouldn’t have thought to try that,” Sackett commented.

“Well it wasn’t exactly planned. Especially my brother getting involved. If it was up to me, I’d keep him as far away from all of this as possible. But that rugrat has other ideas.”

“How did your brother get pulled into intelligence gathering?” Sackett asked, turning to check his egg.

“Trouble is attracted to him like a moth to flame,” Ben sighed sadly. “He’s also smarter than most adults and can talk circles around them.”

“How smart is he?” Sackett asked, glancing up at Ben, raising his eyebrows, inquiringly.

“He’s going to Yale, that’s for sure,” Ben laughed. “As a minister’s son, he already knows Latin, which is saying something because he’s never been…studious.”

“Is that so? Well, even if you did not want him involved, he will prove to be of use,” Sackett said, spooning the egg from the boiling pot. “Don’t tell anyone Mr. Woodhull’s name. Or your brother’s. Time to gift Mr. Woodhull an alias,” Sackett takes the egg and starts writing on it with a wooden pen dipped in alum and vinegar, “One by which the other agents will know him.”

“I’m sorry, the other agents?”

“Hmm-huh, I have plans for your farmer. Need him to nurture the seeds I’ve planted over the last year and a half. One of them is sprouting right now, right under the enemy’s now.”

“I—no, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that’s now how this is going to work,” Ben stuttered out, as Sackett heated the egg over the fire. “You see, Abe, He’s a very cautious man. He won’t meet with anybody he doesn’t already know.”

“And your brother? Is your brother cautious?” Ben scoffed.

“I wish. Levi acts first, asks questions later. The complete opposite of Abe. But they trust me to protect them,” Ben went back to warming his hands at the cook fire.

“Only that which is concealed is protected,” Sackett responded, tossing the egg at Ben who caught it. “You can’t even conceal their names. Luckily for you, I am a master at the art of concealment.” Ben looked closely at the egg in his hands, whatever Mr. Sackett had written on it had vanished. Ben started to peel off the shell, bit by bit. Written on the boiled face of the egg in brown lettering was MR.W.

* * *

General Scott, Benjamin and Mr. Sackett sat at the small round table in the small room they were in before, waiting for General Washington to return. As Washington entered the room, General Scott and Benjamin stood up from the table at attention. Washington waited until his aide-de-camp removed his cloak before speaking.

“I just received a scouting report. A highly important, British supply caravan, full of necessary supplies to resupply the British in New York, was blown up just outside of Setauket, Long Island. There were no survivors. Captain Tallmadge, would you happen to know anything about this?” Benjamin was momentarily speechless, his mouth gaping in shock at the news. After several moments, he finally gathered his wits.

“No, sir. I know nothing about this. Though I can tell you Levi is involved, most likely orchestrated it.”

“Your eleven year old brother blew up a British supply caravan?” Washington repeated in disbelief.

“Don’t underestimate him.” Washington turned his attention to Scott.

“General, does this information influence your consensus?”

“No, your Excellency. We believe traditional reconnaissance is the way forward as it depends on as little variable as possible and would be carried out by men who could be trusted to follow orders, a method proven further by the actions displayed by the Captain’s brother.” Washington shifted his penetrating gaze to Benjamin.

“Captain, what say you?”

“I—I concur with the general, sir,” Ben answered hesitantly. Sackett scoffed slightly. “The chain of agents approach would require trust, and in that I’m afraid we find ourselves lacking.”

“You’re speaking now of your men on Long Island,” Washington theorized.

“No, sir. I trust my brother with my life. I trust Abraham Woodhull, and I trust Lt. Brewster. No, I am speaking of the men in this room,” Ben corrected. Washington looked at Ben quizzically.

“Sir, for a conspiracy like this one to function, we would need to be keeping secrets from the enemy, from Congress, even from our own army,” Ben elaborated. “This would require absolute trust amongst the secret-keepers, and yet General Scott here does not trust me or my judgment. Mr. Sackett here mistrusts my experience, much as I mistrust his attitude toward the lives of the agents in the field. And you, sir—you know the name Abraham Woodhull and yet you will not disclose to me the source of your knowing. Apparently, you do not trust me either. Therefore, I cannot trust the success of any chain that we might build here today.” Ben’s monologue was followed by several seconds of complete silence. Sackett simply sat at the table, shaking his head in disagreement.

“I would like to speak with Captain Tallmadge alone,” Washington said. With two nods, Mr. Sackett and Scott left the small room. Washington put his cloak back on, and Ben followed him out of the mansion into the cold, snowy night.

“Mr. Sackett tells me that you prefer an alias for your agents on Long Island? I must say, I concur,” Washington said as they trudged through the snow.

“Forgive me, sir, but I thought that we had agreed that the best way forward---“ Ben said, confused.

“You were right in your prescription. We require an amendment in the name of trust. Following our retreat from Brooklyn Heights, I tasked an agent to reconnoiter enemy encampments around Long Island and seek out contacts friendly to our side. His name was Nathan Hale,” Ben’s throat closed up as grief hit him, “and he was captured while he was on a mission for me. He was hanged as a spy. Fortunately, his best friend at Yale, a certain Benjamin Tallmadge, “Ben looked away from Washington, eyes glistening, “spoke often of his hometown friends and family—a whaler named Brewster, a farmer name Woodhull, and his beloved, yet troublesome and highly intelligent younger brother, Levi. I wrote those names down on a report, a report I looked back on when an unsigned letter sent by an anonymous farmer proved correct, as well as an intercepted letter and a Cardan Grille belonging to a British Officer. Captain Hale died without friends to support him,” Ben tried to subtly wipe his eyes, and refused to meet Washington’s eye, “We cannot let that happen to Mr. Culpepper.”

“Mr. Culpepper?” Ben questioned, finally looking back up at him.

“We’ll never use the name Woodhull again. Now, do you have alias in mind for Levi?” Washington asked. Ben stood there and thought for moment, finally looking at Washington with an answer.

“Squirt. Levi is Squirt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun! Lots and Lots of Benny Boy! Don't forget to COMMENT.


	11. Dinners and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Rogers pays Levi a visit to get information on Benjamin, and Levi and his father have to make good impressions at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters! This chapter was so much fun, I really hope you enjoy and I hope you enjoy the new character. Please LEAVE COMMENTS!!! I love comments, I thrive on COMMENTS! so please tell me what you think!!

_Stepparents can be awesome. Because their love is a choice.-Unknown_

The sky was painted in mid-morning yellows as Rogers rode towards the sleepy hamlet of Setauket, flanked on either side by Awasos and the Maasai man, Akinbode.

“The boy we’re looking for is a valet for Edmund Hewlett, but it’d be better if Hewlett didn’t know we were here,” Rogers told them.

“What’s the boy’s name?” Akinbode asked, looking over at Rogers.

“Tallmadge. Why?”

“I know where to find him,” Akinbode responded, kicking his horse into a trot and riding off towards the other side of town, followed closely by Rogers and Awasos. As they approached a saltbox home, they dismounted their horses and hid in a clump of brambles, tying the horses off on a branch.

“This is where he lives. He’s the minister’s boy,” Akinbode told them.

 _“Do we go in or wait for the boy to come out?”_ Awasos asked in Abenaki, Rogers shook his head.

“Can’t risk going in, we don’t know who’s also in there or how many,” Rogers responded thoughtfully.

“I can get him out,” Akinbode said, striding out of the bushes before Rogers could respond, and right up to the Tallmadge’s front door.

 _“I am going to ask around town. Just in case,”_ Awasos told Rogers in Abenaki, slinking away into the town. Akinbode knocked loudly on the hard oak of the front door, standing awkwardly as he waited for an answer. Suddenly the door opened, and standing in the doorway was Levi, looking confused.

“Jordan? What are you doing here? I thought you went to New York?”

“I did. Now I’m back. Come with me, Cicero needs to speak with you,” Akinbode answered shortly, grabbing Levi by the shoulder and pulling him along back towards Rogers.

“Wait…Wha--?” Too much was happening too quickly, leaving Levi confused. He was shoved through the bushes and came face to face with Robert Rogers. “Robert Rogers? You’re with Robert Rogers now?”

“You catch on quick, lad,” Rogers grinned at him, stepping closer so they were face to face. “Now we came all the way from York City to ask you some questions. You see, a little worm named Charles Lee sold a Connecticut Dragoon unit to Major John Andre, who sold them to me,” Levi’s eyes widened, “and we slaughtered them. Now one of those dragoons survived, and killed one of my men. And I am going to find him.”

“So why the hell do you need me?” Levi asked harshly, crossing his arms, staring down Rogers. 

“Because that dragoons’ name was Benjamin Tallmadge. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone by that name, would ya?” Levi rubbed his chin, thoughtfully.

“No, no, the name Benjamin doesn’t ring any bells,” he answered, feigning ignorance.

“See, I don’t think you’re telling the truth. I think you’re lying. So maybe, we’ll just kidnap ya, send a message to your dear, darling brother and then he’ll come running right into my hands. How’s that sound?” Rogers threatened, grabbing Levi by the scruff.

“It sounds like the stupidest thing you could possibly do,” Levi responded, unphased as his toes barely skimmed the ground. Rogers was slightly taken aback by his blunt response.

“What makes you say that, boy?”

“Well…if you kidnap me, and tell my brother, he will bring his whole dragoon unit, and probably half the Continental army down on your ass. At the same time, I’m Major Hewlett’s valet, and he won’t stand for an _innocent_ , eleven year old boy being kidnapped right under his nose. So he’ll probably send half the British Army for your ass. So suddenly, you’ll have both the Continental Army and the British Army, combined, coming for you, because of little old me. And they have a common enemy, which is you, so they’ll have no reason to fight each other. Only you,” Levi explained, as he attempted to hold back a smirk. Both Rogers and Akinbode were silent for several moments after his long explanation.

“You’re underestimated by nearly everyone, aren’t ya, lad?” Rogers responded with a knowing smirk.

“I sure hope so.”

“Alright, so maybe I can’t touch you. What about your other siblings, brothers, sisters? I highly doubt your father and mother stopped after two. And what about the 10 yr age gap between you and Benjamin?”

“Are you really dumb enough to think I’d tell you anything about any of them?” Levi responded, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Rogers started to let out a growl but was cut off by Akinbode. 

“He has another brother, Samuel. He also joined the Continental Army.” Rogers stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, lifting Levi clean off the ground.

“I’m done screwing around, lad,” Rogers growled. “You will tell me what I want to know. Where can I find your brother?”

“I don’t know,” Levi growled back harshly, looking Rogers straight in the eye. “I haven’t seen hide nor hair of either of my brothers in years. Not since they signed up. If you haven’t noticed, Long Island is Loyalist territory. They don’t take too kindly to Continentals. Or Patriot sympathizers, for that matter.”

“So I take it your family isn’t well liked?”

“Not exactly.” Suddenly, Awasos appeared at Rogers shoulder, silent as a shadow.

 _“Some of the townsfolk said that his brother, Samuel, is locked up on the Jersey,”_ Awasos told him in Abenaki. Rogers looked back at Levi, big grin on his face.

“Would you look at that, your neighbors said Samuel is locked up on the Jersey.” Levi cursed under his breath.

“God damn Loyalists. Fucking brown nosers.”

“Thanks for all the help, lad. Now we were never here,” Rogers said, tossing Levi through the bushes in the direction of the house. He landed hard on his knees in the dirt. Rogers, Awasos and Akinbode mounted their horses, turned around and trotted back out of Setauket.

“Looks like we’re going back to New York, lads.”

* * *

Levi stood up and brushed the dirt from his breeches. Looking back, he could just barely see Rogers riding out of town. The sun was now high in the sky, warming the day considerably. Levi trudged back into the house like nothing had happened. As he entered the house, his father came barreling out of his study. He was dressed in a nice pair of breeches, a nice shirt, and a new waistcoat and frock. His hair was brushed and pulled back in a neat ponytail, tied with a new ribbon.

“Where have you been, Levi? Did you forget we’re going to the Strong’s for supper?”

“No. I just got…detained,” Levi hedged.

“Well go get changed, so we’re not late,” Nathaniel said, pushing Levi towards the stairs. He jogged up the stairs to his bedroom where clothes were laid out on his bed. There was a new pair of dark breeches with white stockings, a brand new white shirt with a dark waistcoat, and nice clean frock coat. Levi changed quickly, rebraided his hair, and loudly ran back down the stairs.

“Well don’t you look dashing? You’ll blow them away,” Nathaniel said, with a smile, putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder. They made their way through the dirty snow, and across town towards the Strong home. They approached the dark paneled mansion, his father knocking lightly on the dark oak door. They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was an older gentleman, impeccably dressed, with a lined face and salt and pepper hair pulled back in a pony tail.

“Reverend Tallmadge! Do come in! This must be your youngest, Levi, was it?”

“Yes, it is. Thank you, Mr. Strong, for having us,” Nathaniel graciously said, as he ushered Levi into the foyer of the house.

“Oh, Nathaniel, please! It’s our pleasure to have you! I presume you remember my daughter, Zipporah,” Mr. Strong gestured behind to a young woman, a fair deal younger than Nathaniel, in a very pretty gown with chestnut hair styled elegantly.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Reverend,” She smiled politely, then turned to Levi. “And it’s so nice to meet you, Levi. Your father has spoken very highly of you.”

“Thank you, miss,” Levi mumbled shyly.

“Why don’t we make our way to the dining room? Lillian will be out with supper shortly,” Mr. Strong suggested, as he led them into a spacious dining room, where one side of the table was set. They took their seats, Levi and his father on one side of the table with Zipporah and Mr. Strong on the other side, facing them. Almost immediately, a pretty black lady in an apron came out with rolls, soup and a roast chicken. They each dished out their food and started some casual table conversation, at which Levi started to zone out completely.

As Levi pushed the food around his plate, the murmurings of supper conversation, clinking of silverware, and the scraping of plates faded from his ears. It was replaced with phantom explosions, loud as cannon fire, to only him, and bright white flashes burst in front of his eyes. He was startled back to reality by someone calling his name.

“Huh? Wha--? Pardon?” He looked around and saw all three adults looking right at him, concerned.

“I asked you what you like to do for fun?” Zipporah asked again kindly.

“Oh…uh, I like to skip stones or play marbles. Usually with Tom or Cicero, but they aren’t real good at it. It’s no challenge. I used to play with Benny and Nathan, but Benny’s gone and Nathan’s dead…so,” Levi shrugged as he trailed off.

“What happened to him?” Zipporah inquired sweetly.

“He was hanged for being a spy. Which is a load of bunk,” Levi snarled angrily, as he stabbed at his food with his fork.

“Levi!” His father hissed at him.  
“What? It is,” Levi simply shrugged.

“What makes you say that, Levi?” Mr. Strong asked him, putting down his silverware.

“In order to win a war, you need to obtain knowledge on your enemy. Knowledge of their weaknesses, movements, supplies, and so on. According to Sun Tzu, the only way to obtain knowledge on the enemy, is with the use of other men…from both sides. Tactically, spies are necessary in any war, and hanging a spy, is counter-productive,” Levi explained. The three adults in the room were stunned into silence. It was Zipporah who gained her voice first.

“That is a very valid argument. You will make a wonderful tactician some day. Your brothers’ are in the Continental Army, are they not?”

“Yes, they are, miss,” Levi answered, putting a piece of roast chicken into his mouth.

“How do you feel about that?” Nathaniel glanced nervously from Mr. Strong, to Zipporah to Levi and back, his leg jiggling nervously the whole time. Levi had a habit of speaking or acting without thinking.

“My brothers….”Levi paused for a moment, “they’re risking their lives and fighting for something they believe in. Whether that be the Continental Army or the British Army, I’m proud of them.”

A warm feeling flowed through Nathaniel. He was proud of all three of his boys. Zipporah leaned forward and looked directly at Levi, smiling sweetly at him.

“You are a very intelligent and wise young man. And I know they’re proud of you too.” Levi smiled slightly.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He looked back down at his plate and went back to eating. Supper conversation resumed, and Levi zoned back out of their boring talks. Before long, supper was finished and taken away, and Lillian brought out glasses of wine for the adults, while Levi got a glass of hot chocolate, a rare treat.

As darkness descended on Setauket, they thanked the Strong’s for their hospitality and left the Strong home. They walked slowly through the quiet town, the only people out being British soldiers on guard duty, back towards the outskirts to their small saltbox. 

“So…what did you think of Zipporah?” Nathaniel asked hesitantly.

“She was nice. She seems like a smart lady,” Levi answered. Then after a moment, spoke again. “Are you courting her? Are you going to marry her?”

“It looks like it. Is that alright with you?” Nathaniel looked over at Levi to gauge his response. After a moment, Levi finally responded.

“Yeah,” He shrugged. “If she makes you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? What did you think of Zipporah?! if you like her, don't worry, she'll be hanging around! Please COMMENT! Tell me what you think of ZIPPORAH. I want to know!


	12. Caleb Returns To Setuaket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb returns to Setauket, bringing Abraham a very special book and checking in on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to get out, but its been a busy week! I moved back to college, I'm getting a Minor, so that took up some time. And then I just completely forgot, the days got away from me. But its up now, so its all good. This is a special chapter, its kinda different. I hope you like it! Please remember to COMMENT!!! I love COMMENTS!

_“When you’re going through these difficult times of chaos and trauma, the most important thing is to keep those who are closest to you together.” – Michael Imperioli_

Caleb was pulled from his dreams while the moon was still high in the sky. He groggily got dressed and pulled his hat on his head, stopping at the mess tent for a quick bowl of porridge, before making his way to Ben’s tent. He walked right in, opening the flap with a flourish. Ben was hunched over his writing desk, quill in hand, scribbling in a leather bound book, a dictionary next to him and a candle burned low. His hair was pulling out of his neatly tied braid, his jacket was slung over the back of his chair, the top buttons of his waist coat unbuttoned and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.   
“You are in the same exact position as when I left you yesterday morning. Have you moved at all?”

“No, I have to finish this, so you can get it to Abe,” Ben answered, frantically scribbling more words.

“Ok, Benny Boy, I’m going to go grab you some breakfast. So when I return you better be done, because you are going to eat and go to sleep, understand?” Ben let out a deep sigh, running his hands over his head, pulling more hair loose.

“Fine.”

“Alright. Better hurry, then.” Caleb clapped Ben on the shoulder and left his tent. He went back over to the mess tent and grabbed a large bowl of porridge, ignoring the comments from the cook and other soldiers, and he quickly made his way back to Ben’s tent. He walked through the flap in Ben’s tent, and Ben hadn’t moved from his spot in the ten minutes since he left. Caleb walked up behind him and pulled the quill from his hand.

“Breakfast,” Caleb pushed as Ben looked up at him.

“Alright, alright,” Ben gave in, closing the leather bound book and handing it Caleb, while taking the porridge. “Make sure you get that to Abe. Explain the codes to him. Washington is 711. I’m 721. Abe is 722. Squirt is 724. And you’re 725.”

“Don’t worry, Ben, I got it. You just get some rest,” Caleb reassured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know you do. Oh, one more thing, Caleb,” Ben added, looking up at Caleb seriously. “Check in on Squirt, will you? He killed over a hundred men…with gunpower. He’s just a boy, I can’t imagine he’s handling it well. I know I wouldn’t.”

“You got it, Benny Boy. I’ll make sure he’s okay. Now finish your porridge, and get some sleep,” Caleb ordered with a smile, before leaving the tent.

* * *

Caleb crept silently through the saltbox home into Abe’s bedroom, where he was fast asleep in his bed, tangled amongst the sheets. Caleb quietly picked up a rocking chair and placed it softly next to Abe’s bed, sitting down in it, and kicking his feet up on the edge of his bed. He sat there, rocking quietly, as Abe rolled over sleepily. As soon as Abe’s eyes cracked opened, he bolted out of bed, gasping.

“Hey, Woody. You got any breakfast here?”Caleb grinned cheekily at him.

“You bastard!” Abe shouted, grabbing something off his nightstand and throwing it at Caleb. “Bastard! What are you doing here? This is my home!”

“Aye, and a fine a little home it is, albeit a bit lonely,” Caleb commented back.

“And you are aware that the soldier who is quartered here will be back soon!”

“Well, we’d better eat quick, then. I got places to be, anyway.” Abe leaned against the back wall to catch his breath, after getting the shit scared out of him. He quickly dressed while filling Caleb in on how Thomas caught the croup, so him and Mary were staying at White Hall. As Abe finished getting ready, Caleb went down to the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry, finding some nice heels of bread. He picked up the silverware that Anna had brought over to give to Mary, admiring it.

“It’s fine silver. I’ll get you a good price for it across the Sound, if you like.”

“Give me that,” Abe said, yanking it from Caleb’s hand. “We’re supposed to meet in the cove.”

“Yeah, and you’re supposed to hang a petticoat,” Caleb snapped back, as Abe looked out the window for Ensign Baker.

“When I’m ready with the intelligence. That was the plan,” Abe growled, turning back to Caleb.

“When you’re ready? It’s been two months since you passed on that little morsel about sauerkraut. No offense, but Squirt is giving more than you, at the moment.”

“Yeah, well I’m not eleven, I have several more sets of eyes on me. I’ve just been having some trouble getting into the city without raising suspicions. It’s not as easy for me as you’d think,” Abe told him, turning back to the window.

“No one thinks it is easy. But this is about more than just you,” Caleb responded, popping a piece of bread into his mouth and pulling out the leather bound book, which he tossed to the other side of the table.

“What’s this?” Abe asked, walking over and picking it up.

“That is your new Bible. It’s a code dictionary. Makes sure that anything that you write can’t be read by the enemy. In case of intercept,” Caleb explained as Abe opened the book. “Each word has its own number. Ben chose the words he thought we’d use most. Now look,” Caleb stood up and walked over to him, pointing at a place in the book, “Here, 722. That’s you. 721 is Benny Boy. 724 is Squirt. 725, yours truly.”

“Yeah, but hang on a sec. Look, 722 says here Samuel Culper,” Abe questioned.

“Culpepper. Yeah? That’s your alias, all right? It’s the only name we use for you back at headquarters. Woodhull does not exist. And Squirt is…well, Squirt.”   
“Culpepper. Culpeh-per. Cul-pepper. Peeper, piper, pepper. I hate it,” Abe stated.

“Well, Washington picked that one. And Ben picked Samuel, on account of his older brother,” Caleb told Abe.

“Washing—Washington?” Abe stuttered, disbelieving. “General Washington?”

“That’s right. Old 711 himself,” Caleb confirmed. Abe sat himself down in a chair and starting reading through the dictionary.

“Mercy, moment, murder, measure. I’m not gonna remember all this.”

“That’s why you keep the book hidden. Now, I got one more place I need to visit before heading back to camp,” Caleb said as he turned for the door.

“Wait, where are you going? You can’t just wander around town,” Abe told him.

“Ben asked that I check in on Squirt. Don’t worry about me, Woody, I can handle myself,” Caleb grinned as he gently clapped the side of his face.

* * *

By the time Caleb left Abe’s and started to creep through the outskirts of Setauket, the town had started to come alive. The guards were changing, servants, slaves and wives were out doing chores, and men were starting work for the day. Caleb quickly made his way past the busyness of central Setauket to the small saltbox home on the bay that belonged to the Tallmadge’s. Just like before with Ben, Caleb snuck in through the front door, and into the silent house. Despite the morning light, it appeared the Tallmadge’s were still asleep in their beds. Caleb crept up the stairs, past the creaky step and into Levi’s room, where Ben and Caleb had spent many sleepless nights laughing and telling ghost stories as children.

The air in the room was vastly different this time than when Ben and Caleb were here last time. Before, the room had been calm and quiet as Levi snoozed deeply. Now, tension hung in the air as Levi tossed and turned in the large bed, the blankets tangled about his legs and his hair becoming a tangled up birds nest. He mumbled and murmured and groaned, saying inaudible words. Caleb quickly and quietly crossed the room to the distressed boy.

“Levi!”Caleb whispered frantically. “Levi!” Caleb reached out and shook Levi’s shoulder. Immediately, Levi’s small fist shot out and nailed Caleb right in the nose, causing him to let out a short shout and recoil.

“Caleb?” Levi questioned groggily, rubbing his eye.

“Holy shit, squirt, your right hook is as good as Benny Boy’s,” Caleb commented, holding his nose.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ben wanted me to check in on you. Because of the caravan explosion,” Caleb explained, still rubbing his nose.

“What about it? It went boom, and they died. End of story,” Levi waved off.

“Is that so? Is that why you were having a nightmare?” Caleb challenged.

“Nightmares are for babies. And I’m no baby,” Levi responded defiantly.

“No, you’re not. But you still did and saw some seriously gory shit with that caravan. So would you like to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Caleb stared Levi down, and Levi met his gaze. They stayed like that for several minutes, until finally Levi cracked. His face crumpled, tears filled his eyes, and he lurched forward into Caleb’s chest, throwing his arms around Caleb’s torso. He cried into Caleb’s coat as Caleb held him.

“It was so loud! And there was so much blood! And there was body parts! Body parts, Caleb! I mean, I know that was the plan. But they were just gone. One second, there were a hundred men there, and next second, they were gone! Boom, completely decimated! When it’s quiet, I can still smell the gunpowder and hear the explosions.” Tears streamed down his face into Caleb’s coat.

“I know, squirt. But you did a good thing. Getting rid of that caravan was a huge win for us, and a big blow against the British. And it couldn’t have happened without you. We’re in your debt, Levi.” That only made Levi cry harder. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, until Levi was emotionally spent and his eyes were dry.

“You okay, now, squirt?”

“Yeah. Do you have to tell Benny about this?” Levi asked, as he got up out of bed, and went to his wash basin to rub water over his face. 

“’Fraid so, squirt. Just remember, we’re here if you need us.”

“You got it,” Levi gave Caleb one last hug, and then Caleb crept back out of the house. As quickly as he could, he snuck through the outskirts of Setauket to the bay where he tied his whaleboat.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Caleb had returned to Morristown. He pushed his way into Ben’s tent, and almost immediately, Ben popped right up in his cot. Caleb inwardly groaned, he should have known that Ben wouldn’t sleep.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“How did it go?” Ben dodged, not looking away from Caleb.

“It went fine. Culper got his code book. I explained the codes to your exact specifications, Benny Boy,” Caleb answered, sitting down in Ben’s desk chair.

“What about Squirt?”

“Uh…yeah, well, that’s a different story,” Caleb hedged, avoiding Ben’s gaze.

“Um. Care to elaborate on that, Caleb?”

“Look, Ben, he completely broke down on me. Tears, snot, everything. He’s a boy that did and saw some things no boy should have to.”

“We have to pull him,” Ben stated firmly, starting to stand up.

“Ben, hold up,” Caleb ordered, putting a hand on Ben’s shoulder and forcing him to sit back down. “If you pull him out now, at the first sign of weakness, he’ll resent you more than ever. Trust me. Let him prove himself to be the man we know he is.”

Ben was quiet for several moments as he thought over what Caleb said before he let out a resigned sigh.

“You’re right.”

“First time for everything,” Caleb grinned cheekily, leaning back in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of Caleb! that was fun! Some nice loving Caleb. Don't forget to COMMENT!


	13. Interrogations and Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Simcoe is back in Setauket and he's asking questions and picking fights, with both Levi and Abraham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, and I find it a lot of fun to read as well. Even as the author. So I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please leave COMMENTS!!! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> What's your favorite scene so far in Band of Brothers:Season 1?

_“The best and only safe road to honor, glory, and true dignity is justice.”-George Washington_

Levi jogged through town as he attempted to braid his hair. After failing several times, he got frustrated and simply tied it up in a short ponytail. Thanks to his nightmares and then Caleb’s visit, he was running late. By the time he made it to the church, Hewlett and the Magistrate will be halfway done with the grievances. He slipped in through the church doors, and pushed his way through the crowd of citizens that were squeezed shoulder to shoulder into the back section of the church. When he got through the crowd of people, he saw that Anna was once again seeking parole for Selah, who was still on the Jersey. Levi inconspicuously inched along the wall towards the back of the church, while Anna accused the Magistrate of coercing a confession from Selah in order to gain his lands and sell them off. After Anna was rudely dismissed, they continued with the grievances.

“Glad you could join us, Mr. Tallmadge,” Major Hewlett said to him, as Levi settled next to one of the horses behind them.

“Sorry, sir. It was a…uh, rough night,” Levi explained vaguely.

“That’s no excuse,” Richard responded harshly.

“Richard!” The Magistrate turned back to the crowd of people before them. As the morning went on, the crowd dwindled, getting smaller and smaller. The sun was high in the sky by the time the room emptied, and they returned to White Hall for lunch. Major Hewlett paused as they passed Ensign Baker who was standing guard outside White Hall.

“Ensign Baker, Captain Simcoe should be returning soon. If you could greet him for me and ask him to proceed here to give me his report,” Hewlett ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Baker responded, and immediately headed off towards town. Hewlett, Levi and the Magistrate entered White Hall, with the Magistrate going into his study to do some work. Aberdeen had already set a place in the dining room for Hewlett, so Levi went into the kitchen where Hewlett’s lunch was already sitting on a tray, just waiting to be taken out.

“Aberdeen, as usual, you’re a queen. Thanks for doing my work for me,” Levi said, to Aberdeen who was stirring a pot over the fire.

“You’re very welcome, little one. You work too hard for a boy your age.” Levi took the tray of food and placed it in front of Hewlett at the dining table. As Simcoe entered the room, Levi exited to give them privacy while Simcoe gave his report, eavesdropping from the hallway.

Simcoe regaled Hewlett with the ambush in Connecticut, being captured and tortured at the hands of two Continental rebels.

“I managed to root out a conspiracy right here in Setauket, Major,” Simcoe told him.

“Conspiracy?”

“I’m afraid so. Whilst enduring torture at the hands of my rebel captors, I managed to wheedle out the fact that they hailed from Setauket itself.”

“Setauket?” Hewlett looked up at him, face grim.

“By your leave, I’d like to conduct an inquiry beginning with the family names of Tallmadge and Brewster.” Levi froze, his entire back tense.

“Benjamin, you idiot,” he cursed to himself, ear pressed against the wall.

“Yes, very well,” Hewlett answered Simcoe. “But tread lightly. The tactics which we employed on our first days here are no longer to be tolerated. We must show these people that we are better than the rebels. We must win the battle for their hearts and minds. You can start with Levi. Levi!” Levi took a deep bracing breath, then rounded the wall and entered the room.

“Yes, sir?”

“Take a seat. Captain Simcoe has some questions for you,” Hewlett ordered, and continuing with his lunch. Levi slowly sat down, not taking his eyes off Simcoe.

“Tell me about your brother, Mr. Tallmadge?” Captain Simcoe asked in his sickeningly polite voice.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Levi responded.

“Benjamin. Tell me about your brother, Benjamin,” Simcoe enunciated. Levi shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was three when he left home. He went to Yale, became a school teacher, was considering going into law.”

“Did he join the Continental Army?” Simcoe asked impatiently, wanting Levi to hang himself with his own words.

“He was talking about it for a time. Especially after Nathan was hanged, but he was really hesitant about it.”

“Nathan? Who’s Nathan?” Simcoe questioned, suddenly switching tracks. Hewlett froze, a spoonful of his meal halfway to his mouth.

“Nathan Hale. His best friend from Yale,” Levi answered, then chuckled slightly to himself at his terrible, unintended rhyme.

“Really? The spy? Interesting. Brewster. Tell me about Caleb Brewster.”

“That crazy son of a bitch? He went whaling, then supposedly he went to Greenland, I don’t believe him, the fucking liar. And only the Lord knows where and what he’s doing now. Good chance says he’s in China, by now,” Levi said.

“He’s not. He’s in Connecticut. He tortured me,” Simcoe told him harshly. Levi paused, thinking to himself, then shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s par for the course.”

“Oh for God’s sake, you’re no help. Dismissed.” Levi shrugged, standing back up and leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Levi had spent much of the morning taking care of the horses and running errands for Major Hewlett. He had just finished oiling a saddle when Ensign Baker barreled into the church looking haggard.

“Major Hewlett! Um…Last night, Captain Simcoe took four soldiers and assaulted Abraham Woodhull.”

“Without provocation?” Hewlett questioned, appalled. “Levi, go get Mr. Woodhull and Captain Simcoe and bring them back here so we can get this sorted.”

“Yes, sir.” Levi set his oil rag down and quickly ran from the church. He made his way as fast as he could to Abraham’s farm. When he got there, he banged loudly on his front door. Abraham opened the door and looked at him quizzically.

“Levi? What are you doing here?”

“Hewlett is summoning you. About your altercation with Simcoe last night.” Abe let out a deep sigh, then gave a resigned nod. He left the house, shutting the door behind him. Levi took off running again, this time to Strong manor where Simcoe was quartered. He found him on the back porch with several other British officers.

“Captain Simcoe! Major Hewlett is summoning you to the garrison, sir,” Levi told him.

“What for?” Simcoe asked rudely.

“I guess you’ll find out,” Levi responded, and before Simcoe could answer, turned and made his way back to the church. By the time he jogged through the parish doorway, Abraham had already arrived and was standing off to the side. Ensign Baker was standing meekly in the corner, and Major Hewlett and the Magistrate were at the front of church, behind the desk. Levi hurried to his spot behind the pews with the horses.

They only had to wait a couple of awkward minutes before Captain Simcoe came through the door, slowing down slightly when he caught sight of Abe and Baker.

“Captain Simcoe. Step forward,” Hewlett ordered, straight faced.

“Mr. Woodhull, what are you doing here?” Simcoe inquired, casually.

“The law requires it.”

“I had hoped my words had been clear—respect one’s host.”

“I agree. Then I learned from Ensign Baker that Mr. Woodhull had assaulted the virtue of a lady—Mrs. Anna Strong,” Simcoe informed them, all eyes going to Abraham, who averted his eyes. “I assume you divulged that, too.” Everyone shifted their gaze to Ensign Baker.

“It was---“He hesitated.

“Yes?” Hewlett encouraged.

“What I saw between Mr. Woodhull and Mrs. Strong was entirely inappropriate, and I told him as much at the time. But he did not rape her,” Baker paused. “So far as I could tell, the dalliance was consensual.” Levi was usually kept out of conversations like these. Adults didn’t like him being in the same room as conversations involving sex. Glancing over at Abe, Abe simply avoided all eye contact with everyone in the room and stared down at his feet, scuffing at the floor.

“He must’ve initiated it, then,” Simcoe accused.

“It was not against her wishes,” Abe defended immediately, looking up at Simcoe.

“This is shameful,” the Magistrate said harshly to his son.

“Major, abuse of any kind, is abhorrent to me,” Levi couldn’t help but scoff quietly, and even Abe had to look away from Simcoe. “And when I heard of a lady in distress, I leapt to her defense. It now appears I may have been rash.”

“Appears?” Hewlett echoed angrily.

“And if that is the case, I apologize sincerely to Mr. Woodhull.”

“It appears that neither is in the right or the wrong. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding. I’m sure we can agree to make an exception in this case as long as Abraham accepts the apology,” Hewlett said placatingly, like a father with two unruly children. He grabbed a half apple and turned to feed it to his horse, Bucephalus. “Now, shake on it.”

Simcoe slowly walked towards Abraham, his hand outstretched. For several moments, Abe determinedly kept himself averted, with his back to Simcoe. He slowly turned to face Simcoe, took one look at his outstretched hand, then up at Simcoe’s face, before walking straight out the church doors. Simcoe followed after him shortly.

“Woodhull! Wait!”

“Well this can’t be good,” Levi muttered to himself, vaulting over the pews and heading to the door, stopping on the stoop. He was shortly followed by Hewlett and Richard, and the three of them watched as Simcoe and Abe exchanged several tense words with each other. Finally, Abraham reached forward and firmly grasped Simcoe’s hand, then walked away.

“Apology accepted,” Hewlett said to Richard.

“It doesn’t look much like an apology,” Levi commented, still staring at Simcoe. “I don’t get it. If both Anna and Abe wanted it, why is it wrong?” Richard and Hewlett exchanged an uncertain, awkward glance with one another.

“Because Mrs. Strong isn’t his wife,” Hewlett answered hesitantly and awkwardly.

“But he cares for her, and they both wanted it. If you and I both like apples, and we both want an apple, it’s not wrong for us to both have one, is it?” Levi explained logically. Richard and Hewlett exchanged another awkward glance.

“That’s different, people are not like apples,” Richard grumbled, awkwardly picking at his clothes as Hewlett twisted his hands together.

“How?”

“It just is. It’s inappropriate, and that’s all you need to know,” Richard told him firmly, pushing him back into the church.

* * *

When Levi was jogged awake, the early dawn light was just starting to peek through the drapes in his window. At first, he wasn’t sure what caused him to wake, until he heard voices from outside his window. Grabbing a shirt and slipping it over his head, he went and peeked out his window. Walking speedily across his front lawn, were the Magistrate and Anna, arguing all the way. Without thinking far enough ahead to slip on shoes or a coat, he immediately ran down the stairs and out his front door.

“Annie! Where are you going? At dawn?”

“Abe is dueling Simcoe at the Mill pond. Stay here,” she answered, barely slowing down.

“You think I’m going to miss that? Like hell,” Levi exclaimed, jumping off his stoop and running across his lawn in nothing but bare feet.

“Levi, go back inside. This doesn’t concern you, and you’ll catch your death out here,” The Magistrate ordered, even as he said that, snow started to lightly fall.

“No way,” Levi answered, running ahead, his bare feet leaving footprints in the crusty grass.

“Don’t bother, Magistrate. With Levi, it’s a lost cause,” Anna told him exasperatedly. They continued out of town towards the local Mill pond. As they passed through the trees, they caught sight of Abraham and Simcoe. They were standing 20 feet apart, with Simcoe pointing his pistol directly at Abraham and Abraham standing perpendicular to Simcoe, his head down and eyes closed. Wakefield and Baker stood off to the side, watching.

“Abraham! What do you think you’re doing?” The Magistrate shouted, rushing forward, Anna and Levi right on his heels.

“This doesn’t concern you!” Abraham responded tightly.

“I think your death would concern your father. It definitely concerns your wife and son,” Levi commented, confused. Baker and Wakefield quickly hurried to intercept the Magistrate, Anna and Levi.

“Sirs, Ma’am, I can’t let you interfere,” Baker told them, “Mr. Woodhull has had his shot.”

“This is an affair of honor,” Wakefield told them, valiantly.

“Whose? Mine?” Anna questioned, disbelievingly. “Because I assure you, it is not my honor that has been offended here. It seems far more likely that it is your own honor,” Anna rushed forward, in between Abraham and Simcoe, “yours and yours, sirs, that is at stake here.”

“Okay, I have a question,” Levi said loudly stepping forward.

“Not now, Levi,” The Magistrate groaned.

“No, no, you might want to hear me out,” Levi continued, stepping up next to Anna. “Clearly, Annie’s virtue and honor is intact and not offended. So before you two decided to shoot each other for honor, did either of you bother to ask her opinion on the matter?” Levi was met with stony silence. “No, I thought not. Then to me, this seems to be more of a matter of pride, not honor. You two are too prideful to apologize to each other for your mistakes and misunderstandings, and instead shoot each other and disguise it as the honor of a duel. Now if my father taught me correctly, pride is one of the most severe of the seven deadly sins.” Once again, he was met with stunned, stony silence. “I’ll step back and leave you to ponder that. But ya know, what do I know? I’m just a child.”

Levi walks back a safe distance to the tree line, to watch the outcome of the unnecessary duel. After several moments for everyone to regain composure and their wits, Simcoe once again raised his pistol. Anna spun around and turned to him, placing her hands on his chest.

“Please, John. Listen to Levi. He’s a smart boy.”

“I don’t listen to children,” Simcoe responded, causing Levi to roll his eyes.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” He muttered under his breath.

“As I told you before, I’m a married woman before the law,” Anna told Simcoe. “What happened at Christmas was a mistake…for which we were both at fault. As to overcome our prideful sins, we need to accept our mistakes and apologize for them. I swear, sir. There is nothing between us. It is over. We have both returned to our vows until fate determines otherwise.”

“Fate?” Simcoe repeated hopefully, looking down at Anna. Levi could practically feel his eyeballs roll back in his skull. _Ugh, gag me_.

“No one knows what the future may bring. But if you go through with this now, I don’t know what our fate here can be.” Still looking at Anna, Simcoe lowered his pistol and discharged it off to the side.

“I have satisfaction.”

“Doesn’t take much for a woman to satisfy you, huh?” Levi commented. Baker and Wakefield immediately stifled a laugh behind their hand.

“Levi!” The magistrate reprimanded.

“Reload, please,” Abe suddenly said, causing everyone to turn their heads to look at him. “Reload!” Baker rushed forward to Abe’s side.

“Mr. Woodhull, you can stop now with your honor intact,” he told him.

“Just load the pistol,” Abe ordered harshly. Baker took the pistol and started reloading it.

“This is illegal!” the Magistrate shouted.

“Hold him! Hold him!” Abe ordered. Wakefield rushed forward and grabbed Richard around the chest.

“Abraham, come to your senses!”

“This is my battle. I don’t need your protection.”

“Protection? I will show you no mercy! If by some miracle you succeed in wounding or killing this officer, I will personally prosecute you to the full extent of His Majesty’s law!” Richard yelled, struggling against Wakefield.

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Levi muttered, hopping off the log he was perched on. He strode purposefully right up to Abe and grabbed him by the arm and pulling him away from others, Abe struggling the whole time. When they were about 20 feet away, he let go and turned to face Abe.

“Ok, cut the shite. Why are you doing this? It’s not to protect Annie’s honor, that’s for damn sure. Your pride? Is that it? Simcoe can accept Annie apologizing. With your hatred of Simcoe, I would have thought, you would have wanted to be the bigger man,” Levi suddenly froze, eyes going wide. Everything clicking into place. “That’s it. It’s hate that’s driving you. Caleb failed to kill Simcoe…and now you want to finish the job. Abe, look at me,” Levi waited for Abe to look down at him. “There’s other ways and times to go about it. Ways that are a lot more subtle. You have a family, a son that needs you, a purpose that involves more than just yourself, remember…Benny needs you too. Simcoe will meet his maker. We just need to wait for the right time. Now is not it. Patience is a virtue.”

Abe stared at Levi for several intense moments, before looking up and meeting Anna’s gaze, then shifting his eyes to his father who was still being held back by Wakefield, then back at Levi. He gave Levi a stilted nod, turned and walked angrily past his father, Anna and the soldiers and out of the Mill pond forest and back to town, leaving Levi standing there in the dirt and snow in his bare feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Some serious Tallmadge Sass going on, huh? Be sure to leave COMMENTS! Tell me your favorite parts!


	14. Stand Offs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Caleb are in a stand off with Robert Rogers, meanwhile Levi faces a stand off of his own. And some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late on this update, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to COMMENT!!! It will be also be posted to my TURN blog, culper_spymaster, so please REBLOG on Tumblr!!!
> 
> Check out my modern AU fic, I'll Stand By You!

_"Someday soon, we will be together again, if the fates allow. Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow"-Unknown_

With Abe and Anna in New York City, Abe selling the Strongs’ cauliflower and Anna pardoning Selah, routine and predictability fell over Setauket once again. Wives and slaves went about their daily chores, guards and fathers went about their work. Levi was walking through town, past the DeJong Tavern, when he saw Simcoe talking to Robeson through the window. Levi slowed down and watched as their conversation moved from casual to awkward to serious. After telling him what he wanted to hear, Simcoe got up and walked out of the tavern. Robeson stayed a little longer and finished his drink, but soon he was getting up and leaving as well. As Robeson walked out of the tavern door, Levi grabbed him by the chest and pulled him around the corner, slamming him against the tavern wall.

“Ok, Robeson, you rat bastard. You are going to tell me what Simcoe was asking and what you told him?” Levi ordered, slipping a small knife out and pressing it into Robeson’s side. Roberson’s eyes widened dramatically. 

“He…he just asked about your brother and the Brewsters’,” Robeson stuttered, sweat starting to bead his forehead.

“And what did you tell him?” Levi growled threateningly.

“Nothing! Nothing!” Robeson shook his head vehemently, sweat continuing to trail down his face.

“Liar. Now tell me the truth before I poke a hole in your spleen,” Levi threatened, digging the knife in a little deeper. The blade of the knife pierced his clothing and skin, causing a small drop of blood bead up around the tip. 

“Ok! Ok! He asked if there was anyone in town Benjamin would be in league with. I told him probably you and your father. He was interested in Brewster’s family, his sister and uncle. He also seemed to believe Woodhull got away with Joyce’s murder. I told him about the petition for the New York Convention,” Robeson hastily spat out, as he attempted to inch away from Levi’s blade.

“Petition? What’s a petition?” At that, Robeson remained silent. Levi rolled his eyes, and shoved him away. “Thanks for your help. If you tell anyone about this, I’ll gut you.”

* * *

Off in neutral territory, in one ditch was Robert Rogers, Awasos, and Akinbode, and facing them in another ditch five yards away was Selah Strong, Caleb, and Ben, all six of them with muskets drawn and loaded.

“Tell me about my brother,” Ben requested to Selah in the darkness of the forest. Selah slowly turned his head to look at Ben, his eyes sunken in, his hair dirty and limp from his months imprisoned on the Jersey.

“He’s got a right to know, Selah,” Caleb said softly from his spot several feet away.

“The Jersey…was hell,” Selah started off slowly and hesitantly. “We had to fight for food, air to breathe. We became animals. We cursed God, all of us…except Samuel. Your brother prayed every night. Convinced me to pray, too. To fight. We protected each other. But I couldn’t protect him from dysentery. When it was done, I was the one who carried Samuel above deck. I prayed his soul go to heaven and sent his body to the sea.” Ben looked away from Selah towards the ground and inconspicuously whipped his eyes and nose.

“Levi is going to be devastated,” Ben whispered, his voice tight, pointedly not looking at either Selah or Caleb.

“We can simply reassure him that Sammy is at peace now, Ben. And not on the Jersey,” Caleb told him softly.

“Peace? What peace? My brother died like a dog…with everything stripped from him. And now, even in death, Rogers—he steals his name to set a trap for me?” Ben paused to compose himself, then looked back up at Selah and Caleb. “He dies tonight.”

Five yards away, in the other ditch in the dark, Awasos laid in the ground in pain from a bullet wound to his stomach where Ben shot him. Beside him, were Robert Rogers and Akinbode.

 _“You’re lucky he missed your balls,_ ” Rogers said in Abenaki, slapping Awasos across the face to keep him awake. He then turned to Akinbode. “I need a squirrel.”

“Eh?”

“Their brains…”Rogers poured a flask of wine over Awasos’s wound. “…help to heal the wound.”

“I’ll go get one,” Akinbode nodded, starting to walk off into the darkness of the woods.

“Don’t forget your musket,” Rogers reminded, pouring still more wine.

“I don’t need it.” With that, Akinbode disappeared amongst the dark tree trunks. Rogers and Awasos sat in silence for several minutes, with Rogers occasionally slapping him to keep the Abenaki awake. Before long, Akinbode returned, dropping one squirrel in Rogers lap, then pulling out a second one and dropping it next to the first. Rogers chuckled as he started to pull the brains out of the squirrels.

“It means ‘brave one’, ‘warrior’,” Akinbode told Rogers. Rogers looked at him quizzically. “My name.”

“And what’s the name for ‘quiet one?’ You’ve forgotten, eh?” Rogers snarked. “That boy’s a good shot. Hit his target from horseback. Got to hand it to those Tallmadge boys, they both have a set of stone gonads. I wonder if Samuel was anything like them.”

“You like them,” Akinbode commented.

“War makes brothers of us all. It’s the boy’s right to avenge his brother. And it’s my right to avenge mine.”

* * *

Levi walked home that evening with his mind filled with thoughts he didn’t fully understand or didn’t know what to do with. He trudged through the dirty snow and wet dirt back towards his saltbox home, entering the warmth of the foyer. But he stopped when he saw his father and Zipporah Strong sitting at the dining room table, holding hands, waiting for him return home.

“Uuuhhh….Hello. What’s going on?” he asked hesitantly, slowly walking into the dining room, and sitting down across from them at the table.

“We would like to talk to you about something,” Zipporah stated.

“Okay…” Levi responded slowly and uncertainly.

“Zipporah will be staying with us for a little while, if that is okay with you,” Nathaniel told him, his knee jiggling nervously and his hands covered in a nervous sweat.

“Oh, is that it? Yeah, sure,” Levi shrugged, standing back up. Both his father’s and Zipporah’s eyes widened in surprise, slightly taken aback by how readily he accepted their news.

“You’re okay with it? No questions?” Zipporah inquired. Levi shrugged.

“I figured it’s an ‘Abe and Anna’ situation, except more acceptable since no one is yelling at you and no soldiers are assaulting you. Either way, it’s your life, your relationship.” At that explanation, Zipporah had her head lowered and face bright red.

“Well thank you, Levi. I would appreciate it if you made Zipporah feel at home while she’s here,” Nathaniel requested, moving his hand from the tabletop to the back of Zipporah’s chair.

“My home is your home,” Levi said earnestly, as he started to walk out of the room.

“Thank you, Levi,” Zipporah responded appreciatively.

* * *

As the night wore on, the stalemate between Ben and Rogers continued. Caleb, Ben and Selah laid on their stomach’s in the ditch, within range of Rogers’ muskets, seeking a way out of their predicament.

“I have a plan,” Ben stated suddenly. “Victory or death.”

“No,” Caleb said instantly, shaking his head vehemently.

“It’s the only option, Caleb,” Ben insistently. 

“You’re not going out as some decoy,” Caleb told Ben, just as insistent.

“I won’t let you die because of me,” Ben replied back. They stared each other down, neither one daring to look away.

“I’m sorry about Sammy, Tall-boy. I am. And I can’t bring him back like I promised. But you still have people that need you. Your father. Levi. Levi will be lost if you get killed. But I can help you get out of here and back to camp.” Suddenly they heard horse’s hooves and a horse’s whinny, and the clinking of reins. Out of the darkness, an envoy of redcoats led by Captain Blake trotted into view.

“Shite,” Caleb muttered. “Uh, about getting you back to camp…” Ben openly glared at him. The envoy pulled to a stop between Rogers and Ben.

“We know you’re there. We followed the report of your guns. This stand-off must cease and desist by order of Major John Andre. Both parties must put aside their arms and come down!” Ben looked from Caleb and Selah, then back out to Captain Blake.

Slowly and hesitantly, Robert Rogers, Awasos and Akinbode came out from their side as Caleb, Ben and Selah climbed out from their ditch. They stood across from one another with Captain Blake and his envoy in between.

“The flag of truce is a symbol that must be treated with the highest honor and respect at all times, not the least of which during a sanctioned exchange of prisoners,” Captain Blake lectured them angrily.

“As representatives of His Excellency, General George Washington, we do concur and abide by this tradition,” Ben responded coolly and pointedly at Rogers.

“That man is not who he pretends to be,” Rogers accused, gesturing to Selah.

“May I see your papers, sir?” Captain Blake asked Selah politely. Selah dug around in his coat as Ben and Rogers stared each other down. Captain Blake took Selah’s papers, reading them over.

“Are you Samuel Tallmadge?” He asked, looking up at Selah.

“Yes, I am,” Selah responded.

“This man is my older brother, Captain Samuel Tallmadge, imprisoned on the Jersey these past six months,” Ben stated firmly, not looking away from Rogers.

“So confirmed,” Captain Blake replied, handing Selah his papers back. “I place these three men under my protection, and you, Major, have orders to report to Major Andre at once.”

“There is no place on this continent that you can hide from me,” Rogers threatened Ben.

“Oh, I won’t be hiding,” Ben stated firmly without taking his eyes from Rogers. Rogers started to walk away but then suddenly turned back to face Ben.

“By the way, Tallmadge, I enjoyed speaking with your little brother. Smart lad. He’s a lot like you,” with that said, Rogers turned and walked off into the darkness of the trees, Akinbode and Awasos by his side, leaving Ben standing there in horror.


	15. Bad Day in Setauket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad day in Setauket. Major Hewlett has a run in with some bad apples, Richard Woodhull gets some much needed just desserts, Levi rants to Zipporah, the citizens of Setauket are forced to give up their arms, and Nathaniel Tallmadge is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a little late. But school's been busy. We now have a Stay in Place order at my school....so that's fun. Hopefully I can get these out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please Leave COMMENTS!! I will also post to blog, @culper-spymaster.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out more of Levi and the Tallmadge's in my Modern AU, I'll Stay by You.

_Sometimes you need those bad days, to help you appreciate the good ones. -Unknown_

~~Spring-Summer 1777~~

As the warm spring weather rolled in and the flowers blossomed, Setauket came alive. Major Hewlett kept Levi busy with many chores, from running errands, to sorting correspondence, to taking care of the horses. As the months passed and summer came, Levi’s nightmares continued, causing many sleepless nights. Captain Simcoe lurked throughout the town, discretely interrogating many of the townsfolk, trying to find the source of the petition and who was on it, to no avail. Zipporah made herself at home in the Tallmadge’s, her presence a welcomed touch of femininity to the organized chaos of the bachelor pad. 

On a warm, sunny day in mid-spring, Levi had spent most of the morning running errands and messages across town for Major Hewlett. He was returning to the church after running a package across town, when he heard a gunshot echo from within the church. He bolted for the church, pulling open the door so hard it slammed against the outside wall, and slid to a stunned stop just inside.

“I was gone for ten minutes. What the hell is going on?” Levi shouted, his voice cracking. Levi looked around the church. It was a mess. The desk was broken, papers, ink and quills were strewn on the floor, pews were overturned. Bucephalus, Hewlett’s beloved Andalusian, was laid out on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead. Hewlett and Simcoe stood next to the horse’s corpse, a pistol in Hewlett’s hand.

“I…I don’t know,” Hewlett stuttered dejectedly. “One second he was fine, and the next…..” He just gestured at the horse.

“A perfectly healthy horse just doesn’t drop dead,” Levi said, stepping forward.

“You’re right. A doctor. We need the doctor,” Hewlett said, handing the pistol back to Simcoe.  
“I’ll go get him. Just…make sure Simcoe doesn’t croak as well while I’m gone,” Levi told him, leaving the church. Levi quickly found the doctor, his office being right off the town green. The two of them hurried back to the church, where Hewlett and Simcoe were still standing off along one of the walls, Hewlett obviously in stunned shock. The doctor leaned down over the horse and started inspecting him.

“What happened?”

“He…he was fine. Acting normal. Then suddenly, he started whinnying, bucking and rearing,” Hewlett told the doctor softly. “Then he was like this. Breathing hard. So…I…put him out of his suffering.”

“You did him a great mercy,” the doctor informed him, inspected the horse’s mouth. “His heart was under great stress. And I have no doubt of the cause.” The doctor reached forward and picked up an apple.

“Are you suggesting poison?” Simcoe asked.

“Well, I don’t know much about them, but there’s…there’s a foreign smell to this apple, like almonds,” the doctor stated.

“Hold on, that’s what we’re immediately jumping to? Poisoned?” Levi questioned from his spot on the pew. “We’re not even going to try suggesting anything else? Like parasites, or a rotten apple, or bad hay, or fuck, allergies. Maybe the horse was allergic to something.”

“No, no. Of course not. He was poisoned. What else would it be? He was…he was in perfect health. Just perfect. Perfect,” Hewlett said softly, still in shock and tears in his eyes. Levi threw his hands up in exasperation. “This was murder. A senseless murder.”

“I doubt Bucephalus was the intended target, Major,” Simcoe implied. “Didn’t you often eat the same apples you fed him? Someone was trying to kill you, sir.”

“Okay, but how could someone know that? Unless they spend every day with the Major,” Levi said.

“Like you?” Simcoe turned on him. Levi froze.

“Ah, fuck,” he cursed, realizing he accidentally shoved his own foot in his mouth. “Or the Magistrate.” 

“Captain Simcoe, Levi has been nothing but loyal to me since he started working for me,” Hewlett defended quietly. “And Levi, Richard wouldn’t do anything of the sort.”

“Ok, then do you know where this fruit came from?” Simcoe asked.

“Uh, Brewster---Lucas Brewster. He has the biggest orchard in town.”

“Brewster is one of the names on my list,” Simcoe stated. “A miscreant in his youth, vocal in his rejection of any authority.”

“And he’s 85 with severe palsy,” Levi said disbelievingly. “Ok, before we go jumping to conclusions and assaulting old, chronically ill men, let’s be smart about this, for a moment. If you’re capable of that.” Simcoe glared at Levi in response, in which Levi simply ignored and continued. “The apples are sold by the crate. They’re crated at the orchard, and then taken to market. Major Hewlett only had two apples, out of a whole crate, on his plate. Speaking hypothetically, there is no knowing he would have taken those two specific from that specific crate. And the other apples in the crate are fine, because it’s not a new crate. He’s been eating from that crate all week. No offense, but that’s an awful lot of risk, with very little chance of success.” Simcoe glanced over at Major Hewlett, who was still glassy eyed and in shock.

“Sir?”

“Do what you must,” Hewlett ordered, in a far away voice.

“I will detain him while we search his farm,” Simcoe responded. Levi threw up his hands again, exasperatedly, turning away from both Simcoe and Hewlett in frustration.

* * *

Levi was with Hewlett, Simcoe and the Magistrate in the Magistrate’s study. Hewlett simply sat on the couch, Bucephalus’ brindle in his hands, and his eyes just staring a thousand yards off.

“I admit the evidence is damning, though I find it hard to imagine a man afflicted with palsy would have the steady hand to mix poison,” the Magistrate told Simcoe.

“A weak constitution is an excellent cover for a devious mind,” Simcoe responded.

“And a devious mind with palsy still can’t mix poisons,” Levi commented from his spot across the room.

“Abraham!” Richard suddenly said, Simcoe and Levi turning to see Abraham walk through the doorway.

“Forgive the intrusion. I heard Lucas Brewster’s been arrested. Are the charges serious?”

“Very, Captain Simcoe believes that Brewster killed Major Hewlett’s horse with a poisoned apple intended for the major himself,” Richard explained to his son.

“And Captain Simcoe has clearly been reading too many fairy tales,” Levi replied, causing Simcoe to glare at him.

“Maybe it’s Mr. Tallmadge who has been reading too many fairy tales?”

“I prefer the classics,” Levi responded.

“He died for me,” Hewlett stated softly, paying no attention to anyone else or the bantering that was occurring. He stood up and walked out of the room. Levi sighed deeply, and followed him. He followed Hewlett up the stairs to his bedroom, where Hewlett slumped depressingly on his bed.

“Look Major Hewlett,” Levi spoke softly, taking the bridle out of his hands and setting it on the desk. “I know you loved that horse. I get it. And we’ll find out who did it. Whether it was Lucas Brewster or someone else entirely. Why don’t you,” Levi turned and picked up a quill and piece of parchment, “write a letter to Bucephalus? Write down everything you wish you could tell Bucephalus. It will make you feel better.”

Major Hewlett looked at the parchment and quill in Levi’s hands, then looked up at Levi’s face. He hesitantly reached out and took the parchment and quill, nodding.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and shouting. Hewlett’s head snapped up, eyes wide. Instantly, both Levi and Hewlett went running from the room. They burst out the front door of White Hall to see Richard Woodhull on the ground, covered in blood, and Abraham crouched over him, his hands pressed into his side. Simcoe was huddled behind a wagon, his pistol out and pointed towards the fence line.

A lot happened very quickly in a short period of time. Several armed Redcoats immediately ran off towards the fence line, investigating the area where the shot came from. Hewlett and Abraham carried Richard into White Hall while Levi kept pressure on his bullet wound, as Simcoe hurried off to get Dr. Mabbs.

They set Richard on a table by the fire, and quickly cut off his clothing. The doctor quickly arrived with several assistants, and they held him down, along with Abraham as Dr. Mabbs dug around in the wound to retrieve the bullet. All the while, Simcoe and Hewlett looked on.

“What happened?!” Abraham, Levi and Hewlett turned to see Mary standing in the doorway with Thomas.

“He has been shot, just outside a few hours ago,” Hewlett told her. “Whoever it was has escaped for the moment, but will be found soon. Levi, if you could escort Mrs. Woodhull out.”

“Come, ma’am,” Levi said, gesturing out the doorway, wiping his bloody hands on a towel. “Don’t worry, he’ll be ok. We’ll get it all taken care of.” He walked her to the parlor, where he handed her off to Aberdeen, then headed back to the dining room where Richard was laid out.

“We found the place where he was shot from,” Simcoe informed them, as Levi entered the room. “A fence rail still spotted with his powder, and we found this nearby. Must’ve used it as wadding for a shot. It appears to be torn from a book.” Simcoe handed the piece of paper to Hewlett, who squinted down at it.

“The wadding survived?” Abe questioned, eyes narrowing.

“I’m with Abe, for once in my life. That seems highly unlikely.”

“It’s not any book. It’s the Bible,” Hewlett confirmed. “A verse from Judges. An assassin who wraps his boulette in the word of God. I want every firearm in this town surrendered tomorrow and anyone who does not comply must be considered a suspect and arrested.”

“What? That’s just…unrealistic. Firearms are necessary to every day life. Not having one, well it puts us at risk,” Levi argued.

“Levi, isn’t it time you went home?” Hewlett asked him coolly.

“But…sir---“But he stopped at the looked on Hewlett’s face. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sorry about your father, Abe.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

* * *

Levi dragged himself through the front door of home, frustration and helplessness weighing him down.

“Levi, is that blood? What’s happening?” Zipporah exclaimed, rushing up to him, and taking his hands, inspecting them.

“Zipporah, I’m fine, I’m fine. The Magistrate got shot, but he’s going to be ok,” Levi told her. She grabbed his chin and looked him right in the eyes. Whatever she saw there, she must have been ok with it because after a moment, she let go of him.

“Ok, let’s get you cleaned up and you can unload everything to me,” She said kindly, pulling him into the kitchen. She sat him down in a chair and grabbed a rag and a bucket filled with water. She sat down across from him and wetted the rag.

“So tell what’s going through that head of yours?” Zipporah took his hands in hers and gently started wiping the blood off them.

“Are all adults so stupid?” he asked, looking down at their hands. Zipporah struggled to suppress a laugh.

“Sometimes. Who’s being stupid?”

“Simcoe, Hewlett, Abraham. Ugh…Everyone in this fucking town over the age of 16,” Levi groaned. Zipporah worked the rag in between his long, nimble fingers, scrubbing away the dried blood.

“Watch your mouth, young man. Even if you’re frustrated. What are they being stupid about?”

“I explain the obvious to them, and they just don’t see it, or they refuse to.”

“Sometimes people only see and hear what they want to see and hear. Particularly men. If it’s not what they wanted to hear, than it’s conveniently ignored,” Zipporah explained to him. “And you being a child, myself being a woman, we’ll automatically be taken less seriously by men. At least you grow out of yours.”

“Well how do you deal with it?” Levi asked her, as she cleaned the rag off.

“I let them fall on their own sword,” She told him with a smile.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a smart boy. What do you think?” Levi sat there for moment, thinking over her words.

“You let their own words, actions and mistakes be their downfall,” He said slowly.

“Exactly. Now to bed with you. Before your father yells at me for letting you stay up to late,” Zipporah told him with a small smile, giving him a little swat. With that, Levi hopped up off the chair and out of the room.

* * *

The next day was beautiful, sunny and warm. Perfect weather to spend the entire day forcing the citizens of Setauket to give up their firearms. Levi sat at a small desk in front of the church, scribbling down names, types of weapons, and whether they have been cooperative or not, with Hewlett hovering next to him.

“State your name,” Hewlett commanded to the man, as he stepped up next to the large bin filled with muskets.

“Walter Havens.”

“Havens. One blunderbuss,” Hewlett told him, and Levi wrote it down in the little book below the previous name.

“The rebel whaleboats are ranging further up the coast,” Walter told Hewlett. “Without my shot, they’ll take my catch.”

“Your weapon will be returned to you when I’m reassured the town is once again safe,” Hewlett responded.

“Safe for whom?” Walter responded unhappily, as he tossed his blunderbuss into the bin of firearms.

“Make a note---‘Less than fully cooperative,’” Hewlett muttered to Levi.

“Of course he is,” Levi commented back as he wrote it down in the little book in front of him. “By taking away their guns, you’re threatening their way of life.” Hewlett glanced down at Levi unhappily, before looking forward again.

“Oh this is hardly necessary in your case, Abraham.” Levi looked up to see that next in line was Abraham Woodhull.

“The law applies to me the same as anyone else, sir,” Abe told him, putting his musket in the bin. Levi shook his head as he smirked. He knew for a fact that Abe had more than one musket. But he was playing Hewlett like a fiddle.

“Mark him down, ‘very cooperative,’” Hewlett muttered to him. He scribbled the words down next to Abraham’s name. Levi looked up as the crowd in front of him suddenly started murmuring and muttered. The crowd parted and his father stomped up to Hewlett, and his father was _furious_. Levi had to resist the urge to recoil and shrink back in his seat.

“State your name,” Hewlett ordered.

“You know who I am,” Nathaniel said coolly.

“State your name,” Hewlett repeated, just as coolly.

“Nathaniel Tallmadge,” He said, anger lacing through his voice. “This is my church that you now call your stables. This is my son, who you see more than I do.”

“I think the church suits us better as a defensive fortification rather a pulpit for seditious sermons,” Hewlett said, as Nathaniel put his musket in the bin. “And your son is learning better morals, values and skills working for me, than homeschooling with you.” Nathaniel let out an enraged growl and took a step towards Hewlett causing Hewlett to flinch, but was quickly intercepted by Levi. He pressed against his father’s chest, pushing him back.

“Father, don’t!” After a moment of glaring at Hewlett, Nathaniel took a step back.

“A wise choice, Reverend Tallmadge. Enlighten me, what does a man of the cloth need weapons for? Are we now practicing the insurrection that we preached?”

“I never minded fighting for a just cause. Or speaking against an unjust one. And I taught my boys just the same,” Nathaniel responded, pulling a pistol from his waistband. He handed the pistol to Hewlett. “’For all they take the sword shall perish by the sword.’”

* * *

As soon as all the weapons were collected and the citizens had dispersed to the tavern, Levi and Hewlett had put away the desk, collected the book with all the names, and started making their way to White Hall. They were soon joined by Captain Simcoe.

“He has been arrested and detained within the cells, and his home is currently being searched,” Simcoe told Hewlett.

“Very good.”

“Who is?” Levi asked.

“Nathaniel Tallmadge,” Hewlett answered, expressionless as they entered White Hall.

“What?!” Levi yelped, his voice breaking and rising an octave. Both Hewlett and Simcoe ignored him as they entered the parlor, turning their attention instead to Abraham and Richard Woodhull.

“Good news, good news,” Hewlett said, walking towards the couch where Richard was laid out. “We found the man responsible—your father’s old nemesis, Reverend Tallmadge.”

“I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my life,” Levi commented in disbelief.

“Levi’s right. With all due respect, Major, the Reverend would more likely shoot you than my father,” Abe said.

“And his shot wouldn’t be a shitty gut shot, that’s for sure. If my father shoots you, you’re not going to live to tell the tale,” Levi replied.

“Aside from that, his attitude when he turned in the weapons was highly combative. Captain Simcoe found that his musket had recently been fired, so I ordered his house to be searched.”

“I found this on his person,” Simcoe informed, holding up a bible. “Judges 3, a most appropriate selection. It seems the Reverend is an artist who cannot resist signing his work.”

“My father would _never_ desecrate a bible. He’s a fucking Reverend,” Levi defended vehemently. “Not to mention, it doesn’t even make sense how the wadding could survive. The internal machinations of a musket is basically an explosion. Small, very hot explosions. All wadding would be burned up.”

“You better watch yourself, Mr. Tallmadge. You are treading on thin ice,” Hewlett told him coolly.

“Don’t hate me because I’m right. Hate the sin, not the sinner,” Levi shrugged. With the sound of a slamming door, Wakefield entered the parlor.

“A Mr. Moses Paine to see you, sir. With urgent information he said,” he informed Hewlett. Wakefield waved in a mousy, bespectacled man.

“Major, Captain,” He greeted.

“What have you for us, Mr. Paine?”

“The petition you’ve been looking for backing Selah Strong to the New York Congress,” Moses told them, pulling out a paper. Levi internally cursed. “I confess my name is on it, a foolish mistake in a moment of drunken weakness. But I suspect there are others who will prove of more interest to you.”

“It seems we finally have the means to capture the rest of the cabal,” Hewlett said, rolling up the petition. “Arrest every name on this list if they are still in town. Order Appleton to start building gallows for 10. And arrest Mr. Paine.”

“But I brought you this information of my own free will!” He exclaimed.

“No doubt to save your own skin,” Hewlett snapped. “If you’d have brought it earlier, you could’ve saved another life.” Wakefield grabbed a squirming Moses and dragged him away.

“Gallows? You’re not going to kill them all, are you? My father? He didn’t do it!” Levi insisted. After a moment’s hesitation, Hewlett turned to him.

“Levi, until all this passes, you are relieved of your duty as my valet. There is simply too much….conflict of interest.” Levi let out an exasperated sigh, and spun from the room, leaving White Hall angrily.

Levi quickly went back to his home, where Zipporah was pacing the parlor anxiously. As soon as he entered the house, she raced towards him.

“Levi!! Thank god, you’re okay!” She hugged him tightly. He hesitantly reciprocated the hug. “The soldiers arrested your father! They came and searched the house! I thought the absolute worst. I thought something terrible happened to you as well.”

“I’m okay, Zipporah, I swear,” Levi said. “Father’s in trouble. They’re accusing him of shooting the Magistrate. They found the petition backing Selah Strong. I’ve been relieved as Hewlett’s valet, so I can’t even talk sense into their thick skulls.”

“It’s okay, Levi. It’s okay. We’ll find a way to get him out,” Zipporah tried to reassure him.

“No, Zipporah. I don’t think you understand. They’re building gallows.”


	16. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the trial of the century. The trial of Nathaniel Tallmadge, Lucas Brewster and everyone who signed the NY petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its taken me so long to post this. I'm sorry. But school work got me busy, I have an exam coming up which I'm super nervous about, and my mom came to visit. Its just been busy. But I'm posting now, that's what matters! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly, its not very original, its taken almost straight from the show, with some Zipporah and Levi inserts. But I don't have many chapters like that.   
> Anyway, let me know what you think.COMMENT! even just a smiley face or a heart, thats cool too. Or leave a KUDOS. Thats fine too. Bookmark, feel free to bookmark.   
> So enjoy!

_It is better that ten guilty persons escape than that one innocent suffer.-_ _William Blackstone_

The next morning, Zipporah and Levi walked as a group with the rest of the town to the church, where the trial against Lucas Brewster, Nathaniel Tallmadge and the rest of the petition signers. As they passed Moses Paine where he was locked in the stockade, the newly built ten person gallows loomed over them ominously. They entered the crowded church, which had been converted into a makeshift court room. The back part of the church, closest to the doors, was lined with pews as a viewing section. At the head of church, was Hewlett, seated behind a judge’s bench. On the left side of the church, Lucas Brewster, Nathaniel Tallmadge and the petition signers were seated in three rows with shackles clasped around their wrists. Levi and Zipporah slipped into a seat right next to Anna. As he settled down next to her, she put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

“How you doing, squirt?”

“Eh…I’ve had better days,” He shrugged. She chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, stupid question, sorry.” Slowly, the pews filled up with more and more townsfolk. As soon as the pews were filled, silence spread through the church.

“These men betrayed our trust. These men plotted murder,” Abraham started loudly, gesturing to where Nathaniel Tallmadge and Lucas Brewster was seated. “These men conspired. Now, what is the nature of conspiracy? What defines it? Secrecy. Betrayal. The conspirator walls himself from friend and neighbor and he lives a secret life, pretending to be a part of the God-fearing community of man, the community of laws and of shared values, even as he plots to overthrow.”

“Oh this is rich,” Levi muttered sarcastically, receiving an elbow to the side from Anna in response.

“Now, the evidence against these men is clear,” Abe continued. “Of their guilt, there is no doubt. But it is their salvation that we are about today. Only by their confession can they repent their sins and, in return, solicit a measure of our mercy. Lucas Brewster, stand and face the bench.” Abe turned from the audience to face the prisoners. Lucas Brewster slowly stood and stepped up across from Abe, his shackles clinking on his wrist.

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth being your only defense against these charges against you?”

“All right,” Lucas laughed hesitantly in his raspy voice, looking around at all the townsfolk. “I—I suppose I---Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Did you conspire with Nathaniel Tallmadge and these other men to assassinate Major Hewlett and Judge Richard Woodhull?”

“No. Of course not,” Lucas responded, letting out a disbelieving chuckle, causing the audience to laugh in response.

“And yet this vial of cyanide poison was found in your house,” Abe stated, reaching over to a table and picking up a small vial.

“Those redcoats claim they found it. It’s nothing of mine,” Lucas defended.

“Mr. Brewster, it is pointless to impugn the words of these good men. These are officers. They are sworn to protect us and they have earned our trust,” Abe said loudly, right in Lucas’s face.

“Oh Lord, what a load of Bull,” Levi muttered again, rolling his eyes to the sky. Zipporah and Anna both elbowed him in the gut at the same time.

“Yeah, and what about my word?” Lucas questioned.

“Your word? The word of a poisoner? The lowest form of assassin? He who strikes like a viper from the shadows, too fearful to face his enemy? Your word, sir?” Abe exclaimed vehemently at Lucas, gesturing violently.

“These are lies cooked up by them!” Lucas defended vehemently.

“Why would they lie? What possible motive would they have?”

“Damned if I know.”

“You conspired against the Crown! You provided aid, and you provided comfort to the enemy!” Abe shouted, barely an inch from Lucas’s face. Lucas denied the claims, shaking violently. “You tried to murder these men! And you tried to kill my father!”

Levi bolted out of his seat in the pew and down the aisle to Abe. He shoved Abraham away from Lucas’s shaking and quivering form.

“Abe! Abraham, enough! He’s sick. He can’t take this kind of verbal abuse, let alone commit murder. Use your brain.” The crowd behind him started shouting and yelling their agreements. Major Hewlett started beating on his bench with his judge’s gavel.

“Order! Order! Mr. Brewster may be seated. We will resume when order is restored.” The audience continued to murmur until conversation died out completely. As Lucas resumed his seat, Levi let go of Abe and slid back into his seat between Zipporah and Anna.

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble,” Anna muttered to him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Levi shrugged.

“An unfortunate turn,” Simcoe said as he sidled up next to Abe. “Young Mr. Tallmadge has an unfortunate habit of intervening where he isn’t wanted and, yet making some very valid and intelligent points. And yet I wonder if it was just bad luck that he, and you, roused such sympathy for a killer.”

“Should I have been gentler with Mr. Brewster?”

“This is just a formality, as you said. You and I are merely players in a comedy whose ending has already been written. But, by all means, continue the performance.” As Simcoe once again stepped back next to Hewlett, Abe turned back to his audience.

“Nathaniel Tallmadge, rise and face the bench,” Abe commanded. Levi’s father stood and faced Abe, head held high. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth being your only defense against these charges against you?”

“Like the truth matters to you? You just want me to tell you what you want to hear.” Abe’s face was grim as he turned around, strode over to the evidence table and picked up a small book.

“A page torn from a Bible to help propel a bullet. A bullet that nearly ended my father’s life,” Abe said loudly, raising the bible in the air for all to see. “A page from Judges to help kill a judge. Do you deny it?”

“Deny a page was torn from it, no, but not by my hands,” Nathaniel Tallmadge responded coolly.

“If not yours, Mr. Tallmadge, then whose?” questioned Abe.

“That man visited me with one of his men to ask questions,” Nathaniel gestured to Simcoe. “I’m guessing when my back was—“

“I suppose you also credit Captain Simcoe with firing the round, despite the fact that he was with myself and my father at the time of the shooting,” Abe shouted in the minister’s face. “But where were you?”

“In my home,” Nathaniel responded curtly. Abe scoffed.

“And can any here testify to that?” He gestured to the spectators skeptically. Zipporah immediately stood up.

“I can!” Abe’s eyes darted to her in surprise as she walked over to Nathaniel and took his hand. “I was with Nathaniel for a majority of the evening.” Abe’s eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

“Is that so, Ms. Strong? So—so how did this come about exactly? Were you attracted to his rebellious sermons?”Abe inquired. Levi impulsively went to get up and defend his father, but Anna held him back, shaking her head. Abe continued angrily, “Or did he seek the solace of your arms when his congregation walked away?”

“It’s none of your business!” Zipporah yelled at the same time Nathaniel shouted back, “Your father walked away! The rest just followed like sheep!”

“Because their shepherd went astray!” Abe shouted back at Nathaniel, as Nathaniel pushed Zipporah behind him. “And where did that leave you? Abandoned and angry, and at one man in particular. So you went way beyond sermonizing, didn’t ya?”

At this point, Levi quietly got up out of his seat and sidled up next to Zipporah, where she was standing next to Nathaniel stoically, bold as brass. He gently took her by the wrist.

“Come on, let him handle it,” Levi whispered, giving her arm a slight tug and pulling her back to their seat in the pew.

“So you colluded with all of these men to overthrow the powers that you blamed for destroying your life!” Abe continued to shout.

“You preach against me in my own church?” Nathaniel yelled back angrily.

“Well then, repent. Just repent and silence me.”

“How dare you, boy?” Nathaniel exclaimed, furious. Levi clenched his hands into tight fists as he watched from his pew.

“I dare because I’m the son of the man that you almost killed,” Abe accused loudly, face only inches from Nathaniel’s. “You were well-equipped for the task as well, weren’t you? I remember the war stories you told when I was a boy. His years fighting the French and the Iroquois. This is your musket, is it not?” Abe reached over to the evidence table and picked up the long musket.

“I don’t deny the weapon’s mine, but I deny I used it against your father or any man. I swore an oath after that war never to take another life,” Nathaniel told Abe. “In war, we do things we would never do elsewise. And I had an example to set for boys. An example still to set for my boy.”

“I see that you cannot be induced to confess,” Abe said. “Shall I then show these good people how you used a musket and ball together so shamefully? First, the primer, yes?”Abe leaned over, the musket pressed against thighs as he put the primer in the flintlock.

“And then the firing charge.” Abe placed the butt of the gun on the ground and dumped the small packet of gunpowder down the barrel of the gun. He then set the gun on the evidence table, and picked up the musket ball, showing it off to all the spectators.

“Then the ball that was extracted from my father’s body!” Murmuring and muttering spread through crowd. Abe pulled Nathaniel’s musket back off the table and started tugging on the ramrod. “And then to ram it home, just a…”

He tugged and tugged on the ramrod, but it wouldn’t budge. Levi started to snicker, followed by the rest of the spectators. Even Anna and Zipporah had to hold back laughs.

“It seems our farmer-turned-barrister is in need of some assistance,” Simcoe interrupted, in his sickeningly polite voice, stepping forward. “Allow me.”

Abe reluctantly handed the musket over to him, and Simcoe smoothly slid the ramrod from its slot.

“Ball?” Simcoe gestured, and Abe handed over the musket ball. Simcoe took the ball and placed it at the opening of the muzzle, putting the ramrod on top the ball to ram it down the barrel. But when Simcoe went to push, the ball wouldn’t go down. It didn’t fit. Murmuring and muttering immediately broke out throughout the pews.

“Of course it won’t fit. It’s a musket ball, that’s a rifle,” Levi grumbled, annoyed. Anna smirked over at him. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“I’m guessing you’ve never seen a Pennsylvania rifle, Captain. The barrels grooved. It takes a smaller round than your Brown Bess,” Nathaniel informed Simcoe curtly. “That one you’re trying to jam down her muzzle, the one our young Hotspur here says almost killed his father, well…that’s a musket round. The kind a king’s man might use if he was bent on murder.” Murmuring and muttering once again spread throughout the audience.

“After hearing all my war stories, I’m surprised you didn’t know that, boy,” Nathaniel told Abe coldly. Almost immediately, Hewlett started banging his mallet on the bench, his face grim.

“That is enough evidence for today. I will now retire and consider my ruling.” Nathaniel turned and faced Hewlett, head on, his face cold.

“You have no right to sit in judgment.”

“No? I am the authority here,” Hewlett replied firmly.

“The only authority I recognize is that of God’s, and you, sir, are not He,” the Reverend responded curtly.

“Reverend, I believe this proceeding---,” Abe attempted to intervene.

“No, no, no. It’s all right,” Hewlett cut Abe off. “Let him speak. This will be his last sermon.” Nathaniel turned around to speak to the spectators.

“A man may believe in freedom from tyranny and not be rebel or a traitor. If he is not free to make up his own mind, that is the worst form of tyranny.”

“Aye! Hear, hear!” The crowd chanted in response. Levi stood up in the pew to speak.

“Tyranny is to compel men not to think as they do, but to compel men to express thoughts that are not their own,” he quoted.

“That’s my boy,” Nathaniel exclaimed with a small grin, before turning back to the people. “These men were sent here to subjugate us,” Simcoe’s head snapped over to look at Hewlett, “But I never would’ve expected the boy who grew up best friends with my son Benjamin to turn against his own. Your family used to babysit Levi when I had no one else to help. He loved playing with those toy soldiers you had,” Nathaniel turned to face Abe. “Abraham…what did you do that day your father walked out of my church? You stayed behind. You thought for yourself. A lesson for us all.”

The crowd started clamoring and chanting in agreement to his words, as Hewlett banged his mallet on the bench.

“That is enough! Silence! Take the prisoners down. Take them down now to the tavern cellar.” The prisoners were quickly ushered out of the church, and back to the tavern cellar. The crowd slowly filtered out shortly after. Zipporah, Anna and Levi slowly left their pew, at the tail end of the crowd. Levi took one last glance behind him, to see Hewlett looking directly at him, grim faced. They then exited the church and were greeted by the midday sun high in the sky.


	17. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Ben finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter, one of favs. Lots of childish fun and snarks, with revolutionary action! And we're in Act 3 now! These last couple chapters are really fun and really ACTION PACKED! I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> So don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENTS!!! let me know what you think.

_Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected-Sun Tzu_

The next morning, most of the townsfolk went about their daily activities after Major Hewlett announced the fates of Lucas Brewster, Nathaniel Tallmadge and the other prisoners, to ten years on the Jersey. Levi was burning off the anxiety and passing the time by playing a game of marbles in the town green with some local boys.

Suddenly, everyone and everything in the green stopped as Tom Blaine blew through town on his horse in a full gallop.

“What the hell?” Levi muttered, glancing quizzically at the other boys, and looking in the direction Tom’s horse had galloped off in.

* * *

Eastin and another soldier dragged Tom through the headstones of the cemetery and through the tents of the British camp, stopping in front of Simcoe.

“He says the rebels took his dear old dad down by the cove and they’ll come for us next,” Eastin laughed, his hand holding the scruff of Tom’s shirt.

“Ships and soldiers, hundreds of them. Or five hundred of them,” Tom told them, but the soldiers continued to laugh. “It’s true. I saw Benjamin Tallmadge all done up in blue and gold.” The laughter immediately stopped. Eastin and Simcoe looked at each other in surprise and shock.

“Grab your muskets and come with me,” Simcoe ordered, turning about face and striding off towards town, flanked by Eastin, Wakefield and several other soldiers. Back through the headstones, through the tents of the British camp and through the town green. He walked right up to Levi, who was still playing marbles, and yanked him right up off the ground by his shirt scruff.

“OI!” Levi shouted in shock, his hands scrambling at Simcoe's grip.

“When was the last time you contacted your brother, Tallmadge?” Simcoe asked harshly, pulling him close and threateningly.

“I don’t know. Long time ago. Years. Why?” Levi asked, squirming in Simcoe’s hand.

“You didn’t send a message out telling your dear brother that your father had been arrested, then?”

“No. If he knows about it, it didn’t come from me,” Levi answered firmly.

“Oh, he knows about it. According to the Blaine boy, there’s a hoard of Continentals on our shores, led by one Benjamin Tallmadge,” Simcoe told him, as he started to drag Levi toward the tavern.

“Wha?” Levi didn’t have time to process what was happening. Too much was occurring too quickly. Confusion filled his brain, but excitement bubbled in his stomach. Before he knew it, him and Simcoe stood in front of the tavern cellar door, Simcoe’s hand still held tightly onto his shirt scruff.

“Open it,” He ordered to the guards, standing on either side of the cellar. The guard reached down and pulled the cellar door open. Simcoe, dragging Levi, Eastin, Wakefield and the several other soldiers filed down the steps into the dark cellar, where the prisoners where held up at the beams by their shackles.

“Levi?” His father gasped as soon as he saw him, struggling against his binds.

“Cut them down,” Simcoe ordered, as he strode over to Nathaniel.

“You sure? We’re just going to string them up again,” a soldier said. “Maybe we shoot them right here.”

“We’ll likely need our ammunition today,” Simcoe told him as the soldiers started to cut down the prisoners. His eyes did not break from their gaze on Nathaniel. “And I want Captain Tallmadge to see his father swing from the gallows. It’s an image I’ve had in my head for quite a while.”

“My son? How—“Nathaniel breathed.

“Benny and Caleb are at the cove, Father,” Levi told him, squirming. Then glanced up at Simcoe. “And you might want to talk to someone about your homicidal thoughts, Captain Simcoe.”

“Shut your mouth!” Simcoe ordered, shaking him roughly. Simcoe’s hand shot out to cut down Nathaniel, the minister dropping to the ground like a sack of flour. Wakefield roughly grabbed Nathaniel and they started leading the prisoners out of the cells, through town and to the gallows. Simcoe retained his firm grip on Levi’s shirt scruff as they walked. The eyes of the townsfolk followed them quizzically as they passed through the green and passed by the market stands.

“Can I ask why _I’m_ being led on this death march?” Levi asked. “I haven’t done anything. I’m not the one accused of a crime.”

“You’re our witness,” Simcoe stated simply. They made it to the gallows, the nooses swinging ominously before them.

“Mr. Paine, you first,” Simcoe said. Immediately, Moses started shaking his head vehemently. A soldier grabbed him and dragged him up onto the gallows, slipping the noose around his neck.

“Please, no. I cooperated. I gave you the names of these men, remember?” Moses quivered.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Levi said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Simcoe told him, then looked back up at Moses. “It was much appreciated. Come on, Brewster. Up with you.” Lucas didn’t move. He just stood there, trembling. “Give him some help.”  
Eastin pushed a quivering and trembling Lucas Brewster up the steps of the gallows.

“We were sentenced to a prison ship,” Nathaniel said. “Under whose orders are we now to be hanged?”

“Mine.”

“So you’re defying orders? I’m sure Hewlett’s going to take that very well,” Levi snarked. Before Simcoe could yell at him again for talking back, they were distracted by the sound of distant yells. All of them, Simcoe, Wakefield, Eastin and the other soldiers as well as the prisoners, turned around to see several dozen Continental soldiers, led by Ben Tallmadge, running out of the scrub brush straight towards them, yelling at the top of their lungs and brandishing their swords.

Immediately, before anyone could gather their wits, Levi drove his elbow into Simcoe’s gut as hard as he could, taking Simcoe by surprise and knocking the wind clean out of him. Simcoe relinquished his grip of Levi to hold his stomach, and Levi immediately bolted for town, running as fast as his legs would carry him. As he ran, he could hear the sounds of gunshots and then the shouts of ‘fall back’. Levi didn’t dare look behind him. 

A squad of the Continentals led by Caleb Brewster, broke off from the main unit heading up the hill towards the gallows and the church, and swamped the town, scurrying in and out of the buildings and started to round up the townsfolk by the tavern.

Levi spun around the corner of Dr. Mabbs office and came face to face with the barrel of a musket, causing him to skid to a stop. Immediately, his hands went up.

“Don’t move, Tory!” The Continental ordered.

“Ta---Tallmadge! My name is Tallmadge! I’m Captain Tallmadge’s brother,” Levi stuttered out. The soldier lowered the musket slightly.

“Captain? He’s a Major now,” the man corrected.

“No way?” Suddenly Caleb came out from nowhere and shoved the gun out of the way.

“Put that gun away, Whitmore, else Benny Boy will have your hide,” Caleb reprimanded. Then he turned and scooped Levi up in a big hug. “Look at you, little man! You’re getting so big!”

“Why’re you here?” Levi asked in disbelief, as Caleb set him back on the ground.

“To save your scrawny ass, of course,” Caleb responded, giving Levi’s butt a slight pinch causing him to yelp and jump away.

“How’d you know?” Levi asked again, as they walked towards the center of town, where the Tory townsfolk were gathered by the tavern and surrounded by armed Continentals.

“We ran into Walter Havens as we were making our way to meet up with Benedict Arnold, so we took a slight detour,” Caleb explained as they stopped next to the townsfolk. A big grin split across Levi’s face as he glanced over Caleb’s shoulder, and Levi bolted past him, knocking the wind out of Ben as he slammed into Ben’s chest.

“Hey, squirt!” Ben responded, hugging Levi tightly. “You’re getting tall! Soon you’re going to be taller than me!” Caleb walked up behind them as Ben let go of Levi.

“The town’s ours, Ben,” Caleb told him with a grin, as Ben shifted so his arm was around Levi’s shoulders.

“Good. But they’ve taken the captives to the church,” Ben informed Caleb.

“Shite,” Caleb cursed, as Levi looked from Ben to Caleb and back.

“Search every door and get everyone inside the tavern,” Ben ordered, Caleb nodding in understanding. “And remind the men that no private property is to be destroyed.”

Suddenly all three of them were startled by a gunshot. Looking over, they see Selah Strong standing beneath the sign of DeJong Tavern, his musket raised and a small hole in the sign. The townsfolk corralled beside the tavern murmured and muttered loudly to one another. Levi glanced from Selah to Anna and back, Anna’s eyes not straying from Selah’s for a second. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Selah strode purposefully toward her, tossing his musket and hat aside, and grasped her face firmly, kissing her like no one else was around.

“Awkward….” Levi muttered beneath his breath, only to get smacked in the ear by Ben. “Hey!” Abraham attempted to glance inconspicuously at Ben, Levi and Caleb. Catching Caleb’s eye, Caleb simply shrugged helpless back at him.

“Well don’t hog him Anna. Some other people want to say hello,” Zipporah cut in. Breaking away from Anna, a huge grin spread across Selah’s face as he spotted his sister amongst the group of Tories.

“Zippy!” Reaching forward, he pulled Zipporah into a big hug.

“What have I told you about calling me that, Selah?” She told him sternly, as he let go.

“Right, sorry, Zipporah,” Selah apologized, still smiling. Zipporah then looked up at him very seriously.

“Promise me, Selah, that you’ll save Nathaniel. That you’ll bring him back alive.”

“Yes, I promise. But since when did you care so much?” Zipporah hesitated before answering, biting her lip nervously.

“Because I love him. And I love Levi. And I won’t let that boy lose any more family members.”

“Ok, you got it, sis. I’ll do everything I can to bring him back safely,” Selah told her earnestly, giving her another hug and he kissed the top of her head.

“Ok, Caleb, Selah, move all these people into the tavern,” Ben ordered, before steering Levi towards the edge of town, away from the townsfolk and Tories. Caleb, Selah and the Continental soldiers shuffled the Tory townsfolk into the tavern behind them.

“Zipporah and Father are courting?” Ben questioned quietly.

“Yeah, but she’s nice. Real smart. She will give these Lobsters a run for their money,” Levi chuckled. Ben chuckled slightly with him, his face slightly conflicted.

“Does she treat you well? And Father?” Levi was silent for moment.

“Yes. She does. I enjoy having her around. It’s…nice. And Father’s,” Levi paused looking for the right word. “Happy.” Ben smiled, content with Levi’s answer.

“So what are we looking at, Levi?” 

“We’re dealing a certifiable psychopath. Psycho Simcoe,” Levi responded. “He was going to hang Father, Uncle Lucas and everyone else without consulting Hewlett. Essentially defying orders, it’d be worth a court martial. And he had complete disregard for the orders and their lives. And Major Hewlett, he’s completely paranoid. He’s been expecting Patriots to attack Setauket for months. Which was completely illogical, until right now. But other than the paranoia, he’s pretty harmless.”

“Is there any chance of reasoning or negotiating with them?” Ben asked thoughtfully.

“Hewlett…probably. He’s honorable. Simcoe, absolutely not. He’s beyond reason.” Ben pulled out his spyglass and aimed it at the garrison.

“Ugh, what did they do to our church?” he mumbled to himself.

“Oi!” Both Tallmadges’ turn to see Caleb striding towards them. “You’re going to love this. You know them bloody-back used the church as stables? Well, they’re using your old schoolhouse as a magazine. Two dozen barrels of powder.”

“And they don’t guard it nearly as well as they should have,” Levi commented with a grin, both Ben and Caleb glanced furtively at Levi before looking back at the church.

“Abe wasn’t lying. They ripped out the gravestones,” Ben told Caleb, handing over the spyglass.

“Unholy bastards,” Caleb cursed, putting the spyglass to his eye.

“We were close to keeping the headstones, if Judge Dick hadn’t gone and sided with Hewlett,” Levi told them, forcing Ben and Caleb to stifle a laugh.

“Ah, here comes their leader,” Caleb said, his eye wedged in the spyglass. Ben hastily pulled the spyglass out of Caleb’s hands and put it to his eye.

“Hey! I wanna see!” Levi whined, reaching up to grab the spyglass, only to have Ben step out of reach. Levi continued to make a grab at it. “Levi, stop! Cut it out, you twerp!”

Caleb stepped over and wrapped both his arms around Levi’s middle, effectively stopping his efforts to snatch the spyglass.

“OI! Caleb!” Levi went slack in Caleb’s arms as he pouted, and Ben went back to looking through the spyglass, watching as Hewlett stared at him from a spyglass in the garrison.

“Caleb, smuggle out the powder and any other military stores you can find,” Ben ordered.

“All right! Can I let go of you now, squirt?”

“Yeah,” Levi answered grumpily, as Caleb set him down. “Go smuggle the powder. Careful, its heavier than it looks.”

“Note taken,” Caleb smirked as he ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot how snarky Levi was in this chapter, its great. What's your favorite Levi snark?


	18. Levi, Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Caleb and the Continentals have control of Setauket, Simcoe is using captives as shields, and Levi won't shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left! It's getting real exciting now! I'm super excited to get these last couple chapters out and see how you guys like them. They're really exciting, and I just really love them. Lots of action, lots of comedy, lots of Big Brother Ben.  
> So let me know what you think! Leave KUDOS and COMMENTS!

_It takes strength to make your way through grief, to grab hold of life and let it pull you forward-Patty Davis_

Ben and Levi stood side by side at the edge of town, the spyglass glued to Ben’s eye as he watched the Redcoats up on the hill at the garrisoned church.

“What are they doing?” He mumbled to himself, taking the spyglass away from his eye, only to put it back a moment later.

“Let me look,” Levi said, snatching the spyglass from Ben’s hands and pressing it to eye.

“Oi! Levi!” Levi ignored him as he focused on looking through the spyglass.

“They’re rearranging the cannons,” Levi mused in confusion. Ben snatched the spyglass back from Levi’s hands and looked back through it. He tilted his head quizzically, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He quickly followed the angle of the cannons….straight to the powder magazine.

“They’re going to blow the magazine,” Ben said, immediately turning towards the magazine, Levi right next to him. “Caleb, fall back!”

* * *

Caleb ran back and forth, heavy barrels of powder in his arms as he attempted to smuggle out as many barrels as possible. Looking up at the church, he saw the redcoats loading a cannon aimed right at the powder magazine.

“Last one out the door, quickly!” One of the men shouted.

“Got it,” Caleb said as he ran back in for one more barrel, running out of the magazine as fast as he could at the shouts of ‘stand clear’ and Ben’s ‘fall back’. “Fall back! Fall Back!”

The cannonball collided with the magazine with a huge explosion. Flames, smoke and debris bursting into the air, the ground and surrounding buildings rumbling from the force. Levi immediately dove to the ground, eyes scrunched tightly shut and hands held tightly over his ears, and his knees pulled up to his chest. Ben crouched down next to him.

“Levi? Hey, Levi,” Ben said gently. He gently put his hands on Levi’s, and pulled them away from his ears. “It’s ok. You’re safe here. You’re safe with me.” Levi slowly opened his eyes and lowered his legs.  
“Is it…is it done? Is it over?”

“Yeah, it’s over,” Ben told him.

“You ok, Squirt?” Caleb stopped next to them, covered head to toe in black soot, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

“I am now, after seeing your face,” Levi responded. Ben gently pulled Levi off the ground.

“Let’s get to the tavern,” he ordered, leading the way. They picked their way around the debris to the tavern, where the townsfolk and redcoats were crowded inside, the Continentals standing guard by the doors.

“Levi! Thank god you’re alright,” Zipporah exclaimed, running forward and pulling him into big hug, as soon as they came through the doorway.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. No worse for wear,” He said, half heartedly trying to shove her off.

“You side with the Rebels, now, Lil Tallmadge? You going to blow up your hometown?” Robeson spat, standing up.

“I side with my family. And not that Psycho, Simcoe. And the king’s men are the ones burning it down, or are you blind as well as dumb? What have I told you about speaking out of turn, anyway, Robeson? You’ll end up with steel in your throat,” Levi threatened. Robeson audibly gulped as he sat back down in his seat.

“Levi!” Zipporah scolded.

“What was that about?” Selah asked him.

“I may have threatened him a time or two,” Levi shrugged. Both Selah, Ben and Caleb all smirked knowingly.

“Take heart everyone, we’ll have the Redcoats out soon enough,” Ben told the townsfolk, before turning to Selah. “Hewlett has us at range. We can’t hope to hit him from here. I need you to put pressure on his flank.”

“We can move up the ridge to conceal our approach,” Selah suggested quietly. “That’s even higher ground than his church.  
“Our church,” Ben and Levi both said at once, glancing at one another afterwards. “Let’s take it back, hmm?” Selah nodded, grabbed his musket, and a few good men and left the tavern.

“Benjamin,” Abraham called, gathering Ben’s attention.

“Oh, this should be good,” Levi muttered, sitting down on the stairs. Ben smacked Levi on the back of the head. Levi glared up at his brother.

“The Major isn’t firing on us, he’s firing on you,” Abraham pointed out.

“I beg to differ,” Levi argued. “Any one of you could have been collateral damage to that cannonball explosion, and they clearly didn’t care,” again, Ben smacked him on the head, but other than that, everyone else ignored his input, “Hey! _Benjamin_ , I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

“Well you can _shut up_ ,” Ben muttered back, glaring.

“Now, whatever you boys came here to prove, I think you’ve proved it,” Abraham said, hands in his pockets. “But I’m telling you right now, you will never take that garrison. All you’re gonna do is get all these people killed, all right?”

Ben was silent for a moment. He simply stood there facing Abraham, looking from Abraham to Mary, to little baby Thomas in Mary’s arms, taking in the portrait perfect family.

“Is that your wife, Woodhull? And your son?”

“Yes, it is, yeah.”

“Hmm. It’s very fine to meet you, Mrs. Woodhull. I seem to remember your husband as a much quieter man,” Ben commented. Levi stifled a laugh, and had to hide a smirk. Abraham’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Ben. “Take a seat, Mr. Woodhull. We are going to do everything in power to not get people killed. Mr. DeJong, I will take you up on that ale.”

“I’ll take one,” Levi spoke up, raising his hand.

“No, you won’t,” Ben, Zipporah and Caleb all said in unison. Ben glanced over at Zipporah, a small smirk on his face.

“Yes, sir,” DeJong stuttered. “Mrs. Strong, if you could get the young man a mug of ale.” Anna quickly returned with a mug of ale for Ben and Caleb. As they took their first sips, a Continental soldier barreled through the tavern door, panting and out of breath. Everyone turned to look at him all at once.

“We have them at range, but they’re using the hostages as shields. The magistrate tried to reason with them, to no avail,” the man told them, breathlessly.

“Damn it!” Ben exclaimed angrily, slamming his mug on a table, slopping ale everywhere. “What kind of commander uses prisoners as a barricade?”

“It’s likely Captain Simcoe. You may not know of him, but he’s less subtle than the major,” Abe snarked.

“If by ‘subtle’, you mean batshit crazy? Then yes,” Levi commented.

“Hey, watch it, boy. That’s an officer of the Royal Army,” one of the soldiers snarled.

“So you deny he’s crazy?” Levi asked, only to be met with silence. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Enough, Levi,” Ben ordered sternly, then turned to Caleb. “They mean to hold out until reinforcements arrive.”

“I figure we have until sundown to break them,” Caleb responded.

“If that. You need to take another detachment and round on them from the east,” Ben commanded. “Then I’ll send forth terms for surrender. If we take the church, then we can use their cannons to defend against the next wave.”

“Hewlett will never surrender to you,” Abe burst angrily. “And Simcoe will shoot down any Continental who approaches the church and then he will kill your father and your uncle.”

“Well, maybe we’ll use his men to shield us,” Caleb said, pushing his way through the tables, chairs and people, and grabbing Ensign Baker, pressing a pistol into his neck.

“Leave him be!” Anna screamed from her place in the bar.

“Caleb, Simcoe is just as likely to shoot on his allies as his enemies. Threatening Ensign Baker is pointless,” Levi told him rationally. Caleb glanced back at Levi, but didn’t remove the pistol from Baker’s neck.

“You say you’re better than them? Then prove it by your restraint, Brewster,” Anna yelled at him.

“The Major is a fair man,” Baker bargained. “He will respect a flag of truce.”

“Levi?” Ben and Caleb both looked at him for confirmation.

“He’s not lying. Major Hewlett is an honorable man. He’s true to his word,” Levi confirmed. Ben rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, his eyes widened as an idea struck him, turning to the messenger.

“You said that Selah saw the Magistrate inside the church?” Ben asked. The man nodded. Ben turned and looked at Abe, a smirk on his face. “That means your father’s there as well, Abe. Whatever happens to mine happens to yours, which makes you the perfect man to deliver our terms. Let’s take him somewhere private, huh?” Caleb shoved Ensign Baker away, and grabbed Abe, pulling him up and away from his family.

“Don’t worry, ma’am. We need your husband to send a message,” Caleb told Mary after she cried out. “We’re not going to hurt him. Not much anyways.” Caleb shoved him towards the back of the tavern and out of sight.

“Mrs. Strong, would you kindly open the cellar for us?” Ben asked, but leaving no room for argument. Anna followed Caleb and Abe out of the room. Levi hopped up off the steps, and ran in front of Ben as they left the main room of the tavern, following the others to the cellar.

Caleb shoved Abe down the cellar steps. Abe proceeded to turn around, grab Caleb and shove him roughly against a post.

“Easy, easy, easy,” Caleb said calmly, as the rest of them came down the steps. “Hey, hey. Just keeping up the ruse, Woody, all right?”

“Ben, what the hell is this?” Abe yelled angrily.

“Shut your gob, Abe!” Levi said at the same time Anna said, “Shush! You want them to hear us up there?”

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Ben said earnestly, turning to face Abe. “I couldn’t send warning. There was no time. It was only by God’s good grace that we came across Walter Havens. He told us about the hangings.”

“There were no hangings!”

“What?” Ben inquired, confused.

“Correction, Moses Paine was hanged. And the others came really close to being hanged. And I still don’t know what Simcoe’s plan was for me,” Levi interjected.

“Shut up, Levi,” Abe snapped. “There were no hangings until you showed up, Ben. I had convinced Hewlett to commute their sentences.”

“And it took Simcoe all of two seconds to throw that out the window. So obviously, its trustworthy,” Levi interrupted again.

“Levi… _Shut Up_ ,” Abe ordered sternly. Anna gently pulled Levi over to her, so he stood in front of her, still facing Abe, Caleb, and Ben, her chest to his back. “They were bound instead for the Jersey.” 

“Oh, the Jersey,” Caleb said condescendingly. “Cause that ain’t a death sentence, is it?”

“Apparently it’s not,” Anna stated coolly from where she stood with her arms protectively around Levi’s shoulders. Anger tensed her entire posture.“I stood on the deck of that ship and had the warden tell me that Selah died there over Christmas. I have lived with that belief since last we were in New York spying for you.” She let go of Levi and walked right up to Ben, facing him head on.

“Surely you had time enough to warn me that my husband was alive and serving alongside you both.” Abe turned to look at Ben, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Look…Anna, I’m sorry,” Ben told her earnestly. “It was my decision. Caleb wanted to tell you but I said no. The truth is…Your husband is alive because Samuel is dead. Robert Rogers used the promise of Samuel as bait to trap me.”

“What? Sammy is dead?” Levi questioned disbelievingly, his stomach turning to stone. Meanwhile, Ben had momentarily forgotten his little brother was in the room. “That’s why Rogers was here?” Ben went up to Levi, placing his hands gently on his shoulders and looking directly into his brother’s face.

“Yes, Samuel is dead. I’m sorry.”

“No…no. You’re lying!” Levi shouted, shucking off Ben’s hands and walking away from the three of them to the far end of the cellar. Levi grabbed a wooden box and angrily tossed it to the ground, where it splintered and broke causing assorted vegetables to tumble onto the ground. Levi kicked angrily at the veggies, and picked them up one by one, throwing them as hard as he could against the wall.

“Uh…can you give us a second?” Ben asked Caleb, Abe and Anna.

“Yea, you just take care of Squirt,” Caleb said, clapping Ben on the shoulder. Ben went up behind Levi and grabbed him by the shoulder, gently but firmly turning him around.

“Levi. Hey, Levi.”

“Benny, let go! Let me go!” Levi struggled momentarily against Ben’s hand before simply collapsing against his chest, tears streaming down his face. “Why, Benny? Why Sammy?”

“I…I don’t know, Levi,” Ben stammered out, his arms wrapped tightly around his little brother. “I really wish I had the answers for you, but I don’t. Sometimes these things just happen. They’re part of God’s greater plan.” Levi buried his face into Ben’s chest, letting out a quiet sob. Ben leaned forward and buried his nose in Levi’s hair. They stood like that for several minutes, Ben’s arms around his little brother and his face in Levi’s hair, and Levi sobbing into Ben’s chest. Once Levi’s sobbing petered off, Ben pulled away from Levi.

“You doing better? Ready to get back?”

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, wiping his eyes. “Let’s kick some Redcoat ass.” Ben smiled. They walked back over to Abraham, Caleb and Anna. Anna pulled Levi into her chest, wrapping her arms maternally around him and dropping a sweet kiss to his head. Caleb affectionately mussed his hair.

“So let me get this straight,” Abe said, gathering their attention. “Samuel died on the Jersey, and you don’t want your father to as well. This raid…it’s personal?”

“You saying you wouldn’t do the same?” Caleb asked harshly.

“No, no. I’m just saying it makes sense, is all. More sense than Washington sending you both here anyway,” Abe answered.

“He granted me discretion to advance my mission as I see fit,” Ben told Abe.

“Oh, I see. So you’re gonna have to explain it all to him, then. Good. When you do, please inform 711 that his precious Mr. Culpepper is finished. I am out,” Abe ordered Ben angrily.

“Nobody is out,” Ben replied. “Your standing in this town is intact and I intend to keep it that way.”

“I’m not a soldier in your army, Major,” Abe snapped. “I don’t have to take your orders. But you’re right about one thing. My standing in this town is all you’ve got left.”

“Technically, he has me too,” Levi interjected. Caleb shrugged, nodding, but Abe simply ignored him.

“Now, I wasn’t lying when I told you Hewlett would never surrender. And you know there’s no chance that you take that church before some force on this island shows up,” Abe rationalized, for once in his life. Caleb grabbed him roughly, pulling Abe to face him.

“We ain’t leavin’ without our family, all right?”

“Well, then I guess today you take your orders from me.”

“What should we do, then, Abe?” Anna asked, calmly.

“Give me your terms, and I will go forward with a white flag,” Abe said. “I will tell Hewlett your terms…and we’ll go from there.” Ben stared at the ground thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

“Tell him I will trade the soldiers in our custody for the prisoners at the church. Once we have our people, I will order a withdrawal. No blood needs to be shed.”

“Simcoe’s not going to like that,” Levi commented. “Gotta be careful, Abe. It won’t take much to throw him over the edge.”

“Duly noted,” Abe responded.

“I’m coming with you,” Levi stated firmly. Ben’s head snapped over to Levi.

“Levi, no. Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely yes. I have more experience with Simcoe. If I’m there and dealing with him and Hewlett, there’s a better chance at keeping things calm and the negotiations going our way,” Levi told him. Ben looked over at Caleb for his opinion, who simply shrugged.

“Alright, fine.”

“We ready to get this over with then?” Abe asked. Ben glanced between Levi, Caleb and Anna, then back at Abe.

“Yeah, we’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh god, that was fun. What is Levi up to? Got to read the next chapter to find out! But its a good one!


	19. Poking the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Abe try to negotiate with Simcoe and Major Hewlett and it goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! We're almost done! It's been quite the journey, but don't worry, I got Season 2 partly written so if you love Levi, there's lots more to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Be sure to tell me what you think! COMMENT AND KUDOS.

_One of the things that pains me is we have so tragically underestimated the trauma, the hardship we create in this country when we treat people unfairly, when we incarcerate them unfairly, when we condemn them unfairly.-Bryan Stevenson  
_

Ben, Caleb, and Ben’s entire Dragoon unit were splayed out on their stomachs in a ditch about hundred yards south of the church. Levi grasped a long stick with a white linen washcloth tied to it, holding it up high for all to see, with Abraham right next to him. Abe and Levi walked side by side towards the church as boldly as possible, Abe faltering slightly as he passed Moses Paine hanging limply from the gallows. He looked left and right at the fallen Continental soldiers littering the field, glancing apprehensively at Selah and his small force of men hidden among a small grove of trees and following Abraham with their muskets. Ben and Caleb watched as Abe and Levi disappeared quickly and smoothly within church.

“And now we wait,” Ben muttered with a sigh.

“Now we wait,” Caleb repeated.

“I don’t like this,” Ben continued, glancing over at Caleb.

“Neither do I. But we have no choice,” Caleb responded, clapping Ben’s shoulder in support.

Levi glanced behind him as the front door of the church snapped shut. Looking around the church, he saw his father, Uncle Lucas, and other prisoners pressed up against the windows, the redcoats behind him. Major Hewlett was sitting at his desk, Captain Simcoe standing next to him, with the Magistrate slumped tiredly in a pew.

“Well…this is cozy,” Levi commented as he set down the makeshift white flag.

“Levi! What are you doing here?” His father exclaimed, starting to turn away from the window, only to have a redcoat shove him back against it.

“Saving your asses, that’s what.”

“Levi, Abraham,” Major Hewlett sighed, relieved. “It’s good to see you both. While in the custody of the rebels, did you get a count of their numbers?”

“They are…uh, more than 50 but less than 100. I tried to take a silent count, but they caught me lookin’,” Abe responded, walking up to Hewlett’s desk.

“I knew their numbers were exaggerated,” Simcoe scoffed.

“They still outnumber us and they have our flank,” Hewlett stated unhappily.

“So you mean to surrender?” Simcoe accused.

“No.”  
“They don’t request---“ Abe started but was rudely interrupted by Simcoe.

“Good, cause I’d hate you to become the first commander to let the Patriots get a foothold on Long Island.”

“They don’t ask for surrender!” Levi cut in loudly, causing both Hewlett and Simcoe to look down at him. “If you two would shut up for two seconds, we’ll tell you.” The Magistrate started coughing and clearing his throat, before speaking to them.

“Be straight, what are their terms?”

“Tallmadge says he will trade the soldiers that he has in his custody for the prisoners here in the church,” Abe told them. “And that he will then order a withdrawal, sir.”

“Eight civilians in exchange for conceding the field?” Simcoe questioned incredulously. “When they have the numbers? I can’t decide whether they think themselves cowards or us fools.”

“You ever hear the saying ‘pick your battles’, Simcoe?” Levi snapped back. “This isn’t about winning. I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you’re a shitty tactician on your best day. It’s about getting the prisoners out alive, with the least amount of casualties. If that means conceding the field and surrendering, so be it.”

The longer Levi had talked, the redder and redder Simcoe’s face had gotten. By the time he finished, smoke was practically spewing from Simcoe’s ears.

“If further harm comes to any of the prisoners here, sir, Tallmadge will retaliate in kind,” Abraham told them. “And I am concerned for my family and the other Loyalist captives down in town.”

“Your concern is none of our concern,” Simcoe replied.

“Well that’s a pretty bad attitude to take, especially when you’re fighting half the populace. You might want to try and appeal to the other half,” Levi told Simcoe, which only made him angrier. Abe grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

“I thought you were here to keep the situation calm,” He said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, but I’m having way too much fun poking the bear,” Levi grinned. Abe roughly let go of him and turned back to Hewlett and Simcoe.

“Major, you said yourself these men are like a gangrenous limb, a sickness that needs to be bled from this town. This is our chance.”

“A sickness?” Lucas Brewster interrupted. “What do you know of sickness, Woodhull?”

“Be quiet, Lucas, if you know what’s good for you,” Richard told him.

“Levi, your brother, Major Tallmadge…he has given his word he will withdraw following the exchange?” Hewlett asked contemplatively.

“Yes, he’s an honorable man. You can trust his word,” Levi responded earnestly.

“The word of a traitor means nothing!” Simcoe yelled. “These are hardened criminals. If we just let them go, we’re only adding to the ranks of the Continental Army!”

“You might be adding to the ranks of the Continental Army, anyway,” Levi spat vehemently.

“Captain, Levi, you both will keep your opinions to when it is required,” Hewlett ordered.

“To yield is to show weakness!” Simcoe argued loudly.

“I will yield nothing that I do not wish to yield!” Hewlett shouted back at Simcoe. Both Levi and Abe watched the shouted match like a ping pong game. “I’m trying to save the town!”

“Then kill the enemy! Force them to charge the barricade! Give them cannon and musket full-on! All they require is proper motivation, like the ones they love!” Simcoe rushed forward and grabbed Levi by the back of the neck. All he heard before he was dragged from the church by Simcoe was his father shouting his name.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. Levi could see Ben and Caleb in distance, shouting. He saw Ben shuck off his helmet and run towards him, only to have Caleb tackle him to the ground. Behind him, Simcoe gave a loud, maniacal yell. He could feel Simcoe’s hand on the back of his neck, and hear Simcoe cocking the hammer on his pistol. It was at that moment that Levi had the sudden realization he was going to die. He was going to die and he wasn’t ready to die. He did not want to die.

Impulsively, he stomped on Simcoe’s foot, causing him to let out a pained yell and instinctually bend down to grab at his painful toe. Unfortunately for Levi, he did it at the same time that Simcoe pulled the trigger on his pistol, causing his shot to go wide and sending the musket ball straight through Levi’s upper thigh. Levi immediately tumbled to the ground, grasping his right leg, blood spilling through his fingers and tears seeping down his face.

Simcoe turned and walked back into the church, and volley of bullets following him, leaving Levi to bleed out on the ground. Ben struggled from his place on the ground beneath Caleb.

“Caleb! Let me go! He’s going to die!”

“And if you go over there, you’ll die! They’ll shoot you, Ben!” He struggled one last time, then went still. Slowly Caleb got off him.

“Caleb, run back to the tavern and get one of the Redcoats. Quickly!” Ben ordered, fear lacing his voice. Caleb didn’t even respond, he simply turned around and took off running.

* * *

Simcoe strode back into the church, the door slamming shut behind and the volley of bullets dinging off the panels of the church. Nathaniel shoved off the redcoat holding him.

“Where is my son? What happened to my boy?” He shouted angrily. Simcoe strutting right up to Nathaniel and held out his hand.

“Eastin, your pistol!” He ordered, holding out his hand.

“Belay that! Arrest Captain Simcoe!”Hewlett commanded, pulling out his own pistol and pointing it at the back of Simcoe’s head. A redcoat made to grab Simcoe, but Simcoe easily shoved him off. In the end, it took three soldiers to wrestle Simcoe to the ground.

“You deserve what’s coming to you, Oyster Major,” Simcoe laughed manically. “That’s what they call you, you know? Commander of the army’s backwater-bred----“ He was cut off by a rag being stuffed in his mouth by Hewlett as he pulled the keys off Simcoe’s belt.

“Prepare the cannon to repel a charge,” Hewlett ordered. “We’re in a fight to the death now.”

“Not if you let them go,” the Magistrate said, drawing Hewlett’s attention. “The prisoners, now. All of them.”

“He shot a boy, Richard. His little brother. I’m quite sure an exchange is off the table.”

“No exchange—a release, unconditional and immediate,” Richard said. “And the good Reverend will convince his son to withdraw.”

“If my little boy is still alive, yes. There is no honor in this fight continuing. Only further bloodshed,” Nathaniel responded. Then he turned to the Magistrate. “I’ll have you know, it wasn’t me who took that shot at you.”

* * *

Ben only had to wait a few tense minutes before Caleb returned with Ensign Baker at his side. They both dropped down and looked out to where Levi was still curled on the ground, bleeding out through his fingers.

“Ensign Baker, is it?” Ben asked, Baker nodded. “Ok, we can’t go out there without getting shot, but you can. You’re going to go out there and get my brother. But if you do anything we don’t like, we’ll shoot you. Understood?”

“Yes, Major. Don’t worry, I’ll get him,” Baker said, standing up and striding out towards the boy. As neared the other redcoats and passed Selah, he said, “Don’t shoot. I’m just going to get the boy.” He walked up to Levi, and crouched down next to him.

“It’s ok, Levi. We’re going to go get you fixed up,” Baker said, picking him up, cradling him in his arms. He then walked back to where Ben and Caleb were. Both Ben and Caleb quickly rushed over to Levi. Caleb pulled off his belt and hastily tied it around Levi’s leg, slowing the blood flow to the gunshot wound.

“Hey, Levi,” Ben murmured softly. “How you doing, squirt?”

“It hurts, Benny. Make it stop,” Levi murmured, tears streaming down his face.

“Ok, little man. Ensign Baker, can you quickly take him to Anna Strong and Zipporah?” Ben asked rhetorically, gesturing to one of his Dragoons to go with him.

“Of course,” Baker started to walk off, only to turn back. “For the record, Major Tallmadge, I like your brother. It saddens me greatly to see harm come to him.”

“I appreciate that, Ensign,” Ben responded as the Ensign walked off. They were distracted by the church doors opening and Abe running out, white flag waving.

“Don’t fire! Shoulder your firelocks!” Behind Abe were all the prisoners, walking out of their own free will and their wrists free of shackles. Caleb ran forward and pulled his uncle into a tight embrace. Nathaniel froze as he passed the large patch of blood in the grass where Levi was shot. Ben waved off Selah, having them shoulder their firelocks and sending them to fall back to the town. Ben and Hewlett exchanged courtesy nods, then Ben followed the former captives towards town. Nathaniel approached Ben, worried.

“Benjamin, where’s Levi? Is he alive?”

“He’s alive. Gunshot wound through the leg. The only reason he’s alive is because he stomped on Simcoe’s foot,” Nathaniel huffed out a laugh, “He’s been taken to the tavern, Anna and Zipporah will tend to him,” Ben told his father. Nathaniel let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank god.” He pulled Ben tightly against him reassuringly as they walked towards town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo That was unexpected, wasn't it? Poor Levi, can't keep his big mouth shut. Anyway, just one more chapter left!!! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND KUDOS. even smileys and emojis are appreciated.


	20. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being injured by Simcoe, Ensign Baker has rushed Levi to the Tavern to be tended to by Anna and Zipporah. It is here, amidst blood and pain, where he says his goodbye to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, Last chapter!! Thank you so much for taking this journey with me, I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoyed the story, and Levi's adventures as much as I did!  
> Season 2 is partially written, I'm about 9 chapters in. Eh..halfway or so. Give or take. So I may take a couple weeks to progress on Season 2 a bit more before I start posting again. Maybe the Christmas holidays, once my school semester is over and I have more time on my hands. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and thank you so much for hanging with me to the very end. :D Please leave KUDOS and/or COMMENT

_You never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice- Bob Marley_

~1762~

Ben, Caleb, Anna, and Abe ran through the Brewster orchard, empty apple baskets dangling from their arms. They ran down the rows of red apple trees, the baskets skimming the ground, bare feet pounding the grass, and the tree branches brushing their heads. They finally reached the end of the row, and set down their apple baskets.

“Ok, Caleb and I will stay in this row. Abe, you and Annie go in the next one,” Ben said, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Sounds good. Come on, Annie,” Abe nodded, picking up his basket and sprinting off to the next row, Anna picked up her basket and followed at a much more subdued pace.

“So you going up, or me?” Caleb asked, gesturing up the apple tree next to them.

“I’ll go up,” Ben said eagerly, already starting to scramble up the apple tree. He climbed up to the highest branches of the apple tree, to where the canopy thinned out, and the branches got all spindly. He perched on a branch that sagged beneath his weight. Once the branch steadied, he reached up and started to pick the apples that surrounded him. He dropped the apples through the branches of the tree, down to Caleb, who dropped them in the apple basket. Unfortunately for Ben, he didn’t notice the large bee’s nest hanging behind him in the tree. Suddenly, as Ben reached up for an apple, he felt a sharp, painful sting on his arm. He let a loud yelp and jumped, the branch beneath him snapping. Ben tumbled down through the branches of the apple tree, to the ground below, landing with a loud thump, the wind knocked completely out of him.

“Ben!” Caleb exclaimed, rushing up next to him. “Ben! Are you ok?”

Ben simply laid there, gasping and gulping for air, like a fish out of water. Abe and Anna quickly ran up beside him as well.

“Ben, you gotta breathe, just take a breath,” Anna told him, Abe and Caleb looking on helplessly. He took one last gulp and air rushed into his lungs. He just laid there in the grass for a moment, breathing in the delicious air. Once Ben could finally breathe again, that’s when the pain from the bee sting finally registered. Tears prickled behind his eyes, even as he turned his head to look at the sting. The stinger was still sticking out of his arm, and the surrounding area was red, puffy and irritated, and itched slightly. Ben struggled to hold back tears as pain radiated down his arm.

“We gotta get the stinger out,” Abe said.

“Let’s get him back to the house. My uncle can fix him up. Come on, Benny-Boy, up you get,” Caleb said, grabbing Ben’s arm and pulling him to his feet. Anna grabbed his hand and started tugging him down the apple rows, back towards the house, Caleb and Abe right beside them. Soon enough, they were back at the house.

“Uncle Lucas! Uncle Lucas!” Caleb shouted as Anna sat Ben down in one of the kitchen chairs, sitting down in the chair next to him, still holding his hand tightly. The door banged open as Caleb’s Uncle Lucas barreled into the kitchen.

“What happened? What’s going on?”

“Benny got stung by a bee,” Abe told him. Concern immediately colored Lucas’s expression. Bee stings could either be nothing, or they could be really dangerous. Luckily, Ben’s breathing had returned to normal, so it appeared to not be dangerous. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright, let me grab some supplies. Hold tight, young man,” He told the children. Ben sniffled in his seat, wiping his nose with the hand that wasn’t being held tightly by Anna. Lucas bustled about the kitchen, grabbing different supplies. Then he left the kitchen, and came back with more supplies in his arms, which he set down at the table.

“Caleb, Abraham, why don’t you two get back to work? Benjamin and Anna will be with you shortly,” Lucas ordered, leaving no room for negotiation as he pulled a chair out in front of Ben, and sat in it. Caleb and Abe left the kitchen, the door slamming behind them. Lucas gently took Ben’s arm with a trembling hand and looked closely at the sting, the stinger of the bee still sticking out of his arm.

“That sting sure is a doosie,” Lucas commented, as Ben nodded mutely, snuffling noisily. Lucas reached over and picked up the tweezers. “Let’s get that stinger out.”

“It’s okay, Benny,” Anna told him, as Ben looked away from his sting and leaned his head into Anna’s shoulder. Lucas swiftly leaned forward and plucked the stinger from Ben’s arm, causing Ben’s hand to flinch in Anna’s tight grip. Her thumb brushed reassuringly over the top of his hand as Lucas dropped the stinger and tweezers on the table.

“See, just like that. Easy, peasy,” Lucas said as Ben looked back up. “We’ll just put some honey on it, which will fix up the pain and swelling, and in ten minutes, you’ll be good as new.”

“Honey fixes bee stings?” Anna questioned, disbelievingly.

“Yes, a bit ironic, don’t you think?” Lucas commented, picking up the jar of honey and twisting off the top. Lucas dipped the honey dipper into the honey and pulled it out, drizzling the honey over Ben’s sting. The honey was cool to the touch and very sticky.

“Now, you sit tight while I put some of this away,” Lucas instructed, putting the lid back on the honey, then picking it up, along with the tweezers and leaving the room.

“You okay, Benny?” Anna asked, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. Much,” Ben told her, snuffling and wiping the tear stains from his face.

“Well, don’t worry. I won’t say anything to Caleb or Abe,” Anna told him earnestly.

“Thanks, Annie,” Ben replied, as Lucas reentered the room with a wet rag in one hand and gauze in the another hand. He placed the supplies on the table and sat back down in his chair. He took the wet rag and gently wiped the honey off Ben’s arm. The swelling and redness from the sting had significantly decreased, in the short amount of time the honey had been on. Lucas kept wiping until all the honey was cleaned off his arm.

“Alright, young man,” Lucas said, as he wrapped a short piece of gauze around Ben’s arm over the sting. “And you’re done!”

“Thank you, Mr. Brewster,” Ben thanked him earnestly, as Anna pulled him to his feet.

“ _Thank you_ , young man, for picking those apples for me,” Lucas replied as the children left the kitchen and rejoined Caleb and Abe in the orchard.

~August 1777~

Ensign Baker jogged as quickly as could back to the tavern without jostling the injured boy in his arms, the Dragoon soldiers keeping pace behind him. He could still see Levi grit his teeth in pain every time he took a step. When he barged through the tavern door, all the townsfolk crowded inside snapped their heads over to look at him.

“Levi!” Anna and Zipporah exclaimed in unison, jumping up from their seats and rushing over to him.

“Why is it whenever you show up here, you’re covered in blood?” Anna chastised, wiping some blood off him.

“I’m sorry,” Levi mumbled. “Annie, it hurts. Can you make it stop?” If possible, Levi’s voice sounded even younger than his actual age. Baker’s heart broke for the boy.

“Yeah, sweetie, we can fix you up,” Zipporah said, pulling him into her arms. “Ensign Baker, if you would be so kind as to get us some rags, warm water, alcohol, needle and thread while we get Levi settle upstairs, that would be fantastic.”

“It would be my pleasure, ma’am,” Baker replied, rushing off to get the supplies.

Zipporah carried Levi upstairs, Anna right beside her, to the room he had been after he had been lashed. They gently set him on the bed, and Anna started unbuttoning his waistcoat. Zipporah took a pair of scissors off the dresser and started cutting through his breeches. Once his waistcoat was off, Anna started pulling his shirt over his head.

“Do you have to take everything off?” Levi whined.

“Sorry, squirt. Your clothes are soiled with blood. They gotta come off,” Anna told him, dropping his dirty and bloody clothes on the floor. It was soon joined by his destroyed breeches, so he was left completely nude on the bed. Zipporah grabbed a blanket and covered his private parts, but without covering his wounded leg. She gently took his leg and looked closely at his wound.

“It’s a clean through and through. That’s good, it means we won’t have to go digging around for a musket ball.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Levi groaned, his eyes screwed shut. There was a gentle knock on the door, and all three of them looked up to see Baker standing there, his arms laden with the supplies.

“Thank you, Ensign Baker,” Anna said earnestly, rushing forward and taking the supplies from his arms.

“You’re welcome. If you need anything else, let me know,” He responded, equally as earnest. He then left them to their work.

Zipporah took one of the rags and placed it beneath Levi’s exit wound on the bed, while Anna dumped the warm water into the water basin and soaking two more rags. Zipporah took one of those wet rags and starting wiping away the blood, Levi’s fists tightly gripping the covers of the bed. Zipporah and Anna were halfway through cleaning and disinfecting the entry and exit wounds when the bedroom door banged open. Standing the entry way was Nathaniel, and right behind him stood Ben and Caleb.

“Dear God, can this get worse?” Levi groaned, head thumping back on the pillow. Nathaniel rushed to Levi’s bedside, and knelt down by his head.

“Levi…my boy,” He kissed Levi on his head. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“Tell me that again when my leg doesn’t feel like it’s on fire,” Levi gritted out, causing the adults to smile. Nathaniel’s head snapped over to glare at Ben.

“Benjamin, how could you let him go in that church?” Ben glanced over at Caleb guiltily, but other than that, remained silent.

“Father, don’t yell at him. I wanted to. I wanted to help. I didn’t do a very good job.”

“Maybe your father is right, Ben. Maybe we should have kept him a little more at arm’s length from this whole situation,” Caleb said hesitantly.

“What situation?” Nathaniel pried.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with any of the mess you kids are involved in, would it?” Zipporah asked, as she poured some alcohol onto Levi’s wound, causing Levi to grind his teeth together and curl his fists into the bedcovers. Looking up, she saw that Ben, Caleb and Anna staring at her.

“What mess?” Nathaniel asked. “Benjamin Tallmadge, you will tell me.”

“I am right here, ya know?” Levi snapped. Ben, Caleb, and Anna exchanged apprehensive glances, with Caleb shrugging unhelpfully at Ben. Finally, Ben decided to just tell his father the truth.

“I was promoted by General Washington to Head of Intelligence,” Ben said slowly as Caleb shut the bedroom door. “Abraham and Levi have been helping me gain information on the British.”

“What? Have you lost your mind? He’s just a boy!”

“And he was doing it before I even knew he was doing it!”Ben growled at his father. “Do you think I didn’t try to stop him? I did! But when he sets his mind on something, there’s no stopping him. You know that.”

“Again, right here,” Levi snapped, annoyed. Nathaniel sighed sadly. Zipporah continued to clean his entry and exit wounds.

“You got all our best and worst qualities, do you know that?” He told Levi. Levi simply shrugged, flinching as Anna dabbed at his wound as well.

“If Ben couldn’t stop you, then I definitely won’t be able to,” Nathaniel stated. “Just…try not to get shot again, will you?”

“No promises,” Levi replied cheekily, causing everyone in the room to groan.

“I wish we could continue this, squirt, but we can’t stay any longer,” Ben said sadly. “The boats are being loaded as we speak, and Caleb and I have to be on them. Father too.”

“I’m not leaving him, I’m not leaving Levi,” Nathaniel stated adamantly.

“You can’t stay here, Reverend,” Caleb told him.

“Caleb’s right. They almost killed you. You and all the other known patriot sympathizers. All of you need to be on those boats,” Anna agreed. Zipporah reached out and gently placed a hand on Nathaniel’s arm.

“You need to go for a time to stay safe, but if that means you live to see Levi grow up, is it really so bad?” Nathaniel looked from Zipporah, to Anna, to his boys and Caleb.

“No, it’s not.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of Levi,” Zipporah told him, giving Nathaniel a kiss on his brow.

“Alright. Levi, you be good for Zipporah,” Nathaniel placing a kiss on his head.

“Anna, what about Selah? He’s been looking for you,” Caleb asked, right as Zipporah pressed some alcohol against Levi’s wound, causing Levi to cry out. Anna immediately reached out and took his hand, letting him squeeze hers tightly.

“Tell Selah I need to stay here and help Zipporah take care of Levi. He’ll understand,” Anna said, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead.

“You got it, Annie,” Caleb answered, giving her arm a squeeze before leaving the room. Ben walked over and gave his little brother a tight hug.

“Thanks for all your help, squirt. You just focus on healing up, now, okay?”

“Okay,” Levi responded. “Bye, Father.”

“Goodbye, Levi. Get better,” Nathaniel kissed his head one more time before he stood up and started to walk towards the door with Ben. “So Benjamin, have you heard from Samuel lately?”

The bedroom door snapped shut behind them, and room was left in eerie silence, the only sounds being the sloshing of rags in the water basin.

“So glad I don’t have to be on the other end of that conversation,” Anna commented.

“You and me both, sister,” Levi responded with a tight voice.

“Why? What happened to Samuel?” Zipporah asked as she threaded a needle. Anna and Levi remained silent for several moments. Finally Levi grunted out, “He’s dead.”

“Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry,” Zipporah replied, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

“Don’t feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Sammy. He’s the one who’s dead,” Levi replied callously, shrugging off her hand.

“Levi, you lost someone you cared deeply about. You’re allowed to grieve. You’re allowed to be upset and sad,” Anna told him.

“Just stitch up my leg, would you?” He ordered harshly, his voice thick and his eyes actively avoiding their faces. Both Anna and Zipporah glanced at each other skeptically before continuing.

“Alright, squirt, this is going to hurt. We can get you some laudanum, if you think you need it,” Zipporah told him, picking up the needle.

“No, just do it,” Levi gritted out, gripping the sheets. Zipporah nodded, then looked over at Anna. “Hold him down, and put a rag in his mouth so he doesn’t bite his tongue.” Anna hurriedly grabbed a rag and pulled it into his mouth, with his muffled shout.

“Sorry, squirt,” she told him apologetically as she reached forward and held down his shoulders. Zipporah took Levi’s leg and squeezed the wound shut. She pierced his skin and pulled the needle through, doing her best to ignore Levi’s muffled screams. She pierced his skin again, and pulled the needle through a second time. Anna struggled to keep the squirming boy still, tears silently running down her face and a puddle of blood pooling under Levi’s exit wound. Zipporah pierced his skin one last time, and pulled the needle through. She tied off the thread and cut it off.

“Alright, Levi, halfway done,” Zipporah said. He gave her thumbs up as her and Anna gently turned him over onto his stomach. She wiped the wound off with a rag, and pinched it together. She once again pierced the skin with the needle and pulled the thread through, tears streaming down her face as she ignored Levi’s muffled screams. For a second time, she pierced his skin with the needle, and pulled the needle through. Anna held Levi down on his stomach as he squirmed against the pain. Zipporah pierced Levi’s skin one last time, and pulled the thread through. She tied off the thread, and cut it off. She and Anna gently turned Levi back over onto his back, and Anna pulled the rag out of his mouth. Levi laid there, breathing heavily.

Anna took a length of gauze and gently wrapped it around Levi’s leg. Once wrapped up, Zipporah covered Levi with a blanket.

“Ok, Levi, you get some rest. It’s been a long day, for everyone,” Zipporah told him, he groggily nodded, his eyes already closed. Zipporah and Anna gathered up the soiled rags, needle, thread, and dirty water, and quietly left the room, the door snapping closed behind them. Levi was left in the complete silence of the empty room, and before long, he was fast asleep, the room turning red and orange from the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S IT! that's Season One. Thank you for taking this journey with me and I appreciate you sticking around this long. Please KUDOS, COMMENT, just tell me what you think! And come back for Season Two!!


End file.
